BCM Nightly
by hollyragsdale
Summary: Three years out of Barden and Beca is a famous producer/ DJ only no one knows its her. Together she and her best friends Stacie and Chloe open a night club BCM Nightly where they all work. Opening night Beca meets a man who just might get her to spill her secret. Other pitch perfect characters are mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to start this story because I've been thinking about it for a couple weeks now. So I hope you enjoy it. I'll still be working on here we go again when I can, but this one is probably going to come first for awhile. I'm not really sure how long it's going to be, but probably not terribly long. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The last few seconds of an upbeat song hammered through the air, vibrating the windows and tables, and sending sound waves pounding down the hallway where it could clearly be heard from the offices. "And that was the newest hit song from Mitchell Hardict; it's been riding comfortably at the top of the charts for a little over 3 weeks now. So, Ryan, anymore guesses on who this mysterious new talent could-"before the question could be finished the radio was snapped off much to the annoyance of one of the other two girls in the large, empty nightclub.

"Aw, Becaaaaa," A red head whined from behind the bar where she was organizing bottles of liquor and re-cleaning the already clean glasses, "I wanted to hear who they were gonna guess this time!" That was always her favorite part of the day, when the radio DJs would make insane guesses as to who the new anonymous music star was. In her annoyance she threw a dirty rag across the dance floor toward the DJ booth in an attempt to hit the girl responsible for the sudden quiet, but it gave up halfway and fluttered to the ground where it landed in a heap.

The brunette didn't respond to the other girl's outburst or attempted assault; instead she went back to what she had been doing before the question had been asked. Ducking back under the table she continued to sort and stack old records according to the date they had been released and then alphabetically from the dates. In her life she wasn't the most organized person in the world, you would be able to pick that up about four second after visiting her apartment, but when it came to her music, she could spend all day cleaning, organizing, and polishing things.

The third girl in the room, a tall brunette with long hair and short shorts on, went to the booth and leaned over so she could turn the radio back on. The conversation between the radio hosts had moved on from Mitchell Hardict to celebrity pets, the red head moaned in annoyance and went back to work. "Thanks a lot, Beca, now we'll never know what they said," she feigned annoyance before a song came on that she liked and she began to dance around.

Beca stood up to watch her for a minute before she rolled her heavily lined eyes and started setting up her DJ equipment. She wasn't quite sure why her ginger best friend Chloe was so obsessed with who the world was guessing to be Mitchell Hardict, seeing as all three of the girls in the room knew it was Beca. When she turned around from plugging a few chords into the wall the taller brunette, Stacie was still standing leaned up against the booth, "Can I help you, Stace?"

"What do I need to do?" she whispered leaning forward into Beca's personal space.

Closing her eyes Beca took a step back before she reopened them, "Um, I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be the manager?" She raised an eyebrow at the taller girl who shrugged her shoulders before picking at the hem of her cutoffs. "I'm only the DJ here and Chloe's only the bartender, so I think that gives you more power than the both of us combined-"

"Becaaaaa!" Chloe sang as she twirled over to the booth, it was normal for the cheery ginger to sing her words instead of saying them. "That would make sense if you hadn't been the financial backing for this whole shindig; the only thing Stacie and I did was help find the location and decorate everything."

"Chloe, that was necessary. If Beca decorated it would look like the Adams Family's house and Dracula's castle met, had a one night stand and then had a creepy baby together." Beca was amazed that even while talking about decorating, her extremely sexually active best friend was able to connect it to sex.

Beca sighed and continued setting up electronics in the booth until it started to feel more comfortable for her. While she moved boxes around and connected more chords she continued her conversation with her best friends, "We're business partners, we did this together." In all her life, Beca had never been comfortable with taking credit for the good things that happened because of her. She would rather take backstage to the limelight, but still enjoy the success. That was how she had come up with Mitchell Hardict and why no one knew who either of them were.

It all started about 2 years ago, a year after she, Chloe, and Stacie had decided to move to LA when they graduated from Barden University together. Beca had been DJing at a night club, trying to scrape together enough money to pay her third of the rent she owed for her and her two best friends' apartment. She was having a really good night, the crowd was into all of her original mixes and as her manager Luke Morgan would say her "vibe." Chloe and Stacie joked that her vibe was mostly "come too near me and I might shank you in a parking lot," but apparently it worked for her.

That night Luke had been in the crowd because he had heard about this new hot DJ that was supposed to be working. Beca was just the opening act, but he fell in love with her music right away and offered to represent her as soon as her set was over. She hadn't taken him seriously at first and tried to walk away, but finally he convinced her to work with him. Under one condition. Beca preferred to be in the background, so together they created her alias of Mitchell Hardict. She would make all the music and the faceless man would take all the credit…except for the money, she would get all the money too. Here they were 2 years later, topping the charts and racking in a ton of cash without having to deal with the hubbub of fame.

A few months prior Beca had decided along with Stacie and Chloe that they should think about opening a night club. That way the other two would have something to do besides trying to find jobs in LA. Chloe wanted to be a choreographer and Stacie wanted to be a nail artist, they were both really good at what they did, but it just hadn't worked out for either of them so far. In the meantime while they tried to get jobs Chloe would tend bar and Stacie would manage their nightclub BCM Nightly. It had taken them awhile to name the club, but finally they decided to take all of their last initials and then put nightly on the end because in Beca's words, "People are too stupid to realize nightclubs are only open at night."

Finally they were within 6 hours of opening night and all of their hard work was paying off. The inside of the club looked amazing, the drink menu was amazing, the staff uniform (designed by Ms. Chloe Beale) was amazing, the food they had was amazing, and Beca could guarantee that the music would be amazing. Over all Beca had never used the word amazing so much in her life as she did when they first saw the completed nightclub and they realized their dream was coming true.

There wasn't much left to do, Beca had just finished organizing her booth, Chloe was finally satisfied with the cleanliness of the glasses at the bar, and Stacie…Stacie had nothing to do in the first place so she was just continuing to conduct a "test run" on the dance floor. Chloe climbed over the half door into the booth, as soon as her first foot stepped down Beca spun around, "You're not supposed to be in the booth."

"Get over it, Mr. Grumpy Gills," she stuck her bottom lip out and peeked over Beca's shoulder at her computer screen where she was working on a song. "Whatcha working on?"

Beca gave in to Chloe being in the booth and with a sigh told her about the newest song, "Luke got Maroon 5 to record the vocals for the song I wrote. They were pretty eager to collaborate with me…or with Mitchell." At the sound of Maroon 5 Chloe eagerly snuck her hand by Beca to press play on the song, but Beca slapped it away before anything happened. "Apparently they wouldn't leave Luke alone about why I wasn't showing up. But I think they're gonna like the end product-Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe was smiling at her like she does whenever she has bad news. "Shit, Chloe, is it something with the club?"

"Nooo, but you're not going to like it," she sat down in Beca's lap, much to the shorter girl's chagrin, and bit her lip nervously. "Aubreyscominginafew," she looked at Beca like she should have understood that.

Shifting uncomfortably with the weight of Chloe added to her, Beca looked up at the ginger with confusion written all over her face. "First off: You still, after 7 years, have no sense of personal space," Beca had learned that the hard way her first year at Barden when Chloe had burst into her shower after discovering she could sing.

"That shouldn't bother you anymore, boo boo," she pressed their foreheads together while Beca cringed at the nickname. "What's second off?" She flipped her red curls over her shoulder and gave her full attention to Beca.

"Second off: I have no clue what the fuck you just said."

Chloe got up off her lap and paced back in forth behind Beca who turned around to watch her, Stacie was still dancing around on the dance floor. "Okay, Becs, you know I love you right?" Beca nodded, she was thoroughly confused about what the red head was about to say. "Keep that in mind because…Aubrey is coming."

"What?" Beca's voice went up an octave and she stood up in protest. "Why her?" Aubrey. Posen. Aka, Beca's arch enemy. Well that might be taking it too far, but they really didn't get along at all, even after they had joined together to win their a cappella competition their freshman year they still couldn't stand each other. She was everything Beca wasn't; she was blonde, tall, freakishly intelligent, motivated beyond belief, she came from a whole family with a mom and a dad, oh and one final thing she was a bitch. That was Beca's opinion, however Chloe would politely say otherwise.

"Well she's the best hair and makeup artist I know and she's going to get us ready for tonight…plus she is our friend." Beca growled slightly, "Okay, she's Stacie's and my friend, but either way I invited her and she's going to be here in about four minutes." Beca let out a strangled scream and dramatically fell to the floor like she was choking to death.

Stacie walked over while Beca was still thrashing around on the floor, "How's she taking it?" She glanced over the edge of the booth at Beca.

"Better than I thought she would." The two girls continued talking while Beca slowly faded away until she was just lying face down on the floor without moving a muscle. Four minutes later exactly the doors burst open and a nicely dressed blonde woman strode around the tables to the booth. "Breeee! You're here!" Chloe delivered a soft kick to Beca's side to get her to move, but instead the brunette just continued to lay there.

"Of course I'm here, you did ask me to help you, Chloe," at the sound of Aubrey's voice Beca twitched on the ground. "Are you all ready? Where's the DJ?" she looked around after mockingly calling Beca the DJ. She had never been supportive of Beca's dreams of becoming a music producer; little did she know that it had actually worked out really well for her.

In response to Aubrey's mocking tone Beca popped up in front of her, "Hello, Aubrey," she said dryly. The blonde jumped back, but quickly recovered when she realized who it was.

"Oh, Chloe, I didn't realize you guys had a raccoon problem," eying Beca's makeup she turned a raised eyebrow to the ginger.

Beca shook her head and scrunched up her forehead, "Now, Aubrey, that's rude, I'm not a raccoon. Don't make me feel self-conscious, I'm actually part panda; this is my natural skin tone. You see my grandfather was Welsh and my grandmother was a little tiny panda."

Rolling her eyes Aubrey glared at Beca for a minute, "That's cute, Beca," before the brunette could come back with a response Aubrey turned on her heel and stalked out the door. "I'll meet you at the apartment."

"Well that went pretty well," Stacie commented.

"Come on, Panda, I don't want her to get mad at us because we're late." Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and led her out of the booth. "Say goodbye to the club for now, when we get back her tonight it's gonna be full of people!" She smiled happily while they locked the doors behind them and looked up at the big sign that read BCM Nightly.

* * *

Chloe was right. 4 (painful, in Beca's opinion) hours later, they were all dressed up with their makeup and nails done and were riding in the limo to the club. When they got outside people were lined up around the block to get in, "Oh my gosh they're here two hours early!" Stacie squealed pulling on Chloe's arm in excitement. As soon as they stepped out of the limo, Chloe with her fiancé Joshua on her arm and Stacie and Chloe by themselves, the crowd erupted into cheers.

Apparently they had done a really good job of marketing before the opening. "This is insane!" Chloe squeaked back. Joshua kissed her on the head while they walked along to the door with people cheering all around them. "Beca, smile!" the shorter girl was walking along with the sole purpose of getting into the club so she could set up. Meanwhile Stacie was collecting numbers from all the hot guys waiting in line, even the ones with girlfriends next to them.

The next two hours consisted of Beca getting songs ready, Stacie giving orders to different people, Chloe giving a pep talk to all the other bar tenders and waiters and waitresses familiarizing themselves with the game plan and the menu. All too soon the doors opened and almost immediately the dance floor, the tables, and the bar were flooded with people.

Chloe was making drinks faster than she ever had in her life, waiters were rushing all over the place bringing drinks and food to tables, Stacie was wandering around asking people how they were doing, and Beca was having the time of her life mixing songs live for the crowd. They were eating it up and cheered for her after almost every mix.

At one point early into the night Beca looked up because she could feel someone staring at her. Sitting at the bar sipping a drink was a man with dark hair and a goofy smile on his face; he winked when he noticed Beca looking back at him. She shook her head and tried to regain her concentration, but could still feel the man's eyes locked on her. She had this weird feeling that she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where. He was surrounded by a group of men who were all drinking and laughing together and hitting on every server that walked by them.

Luckily for Beca her thoughts of the mystery man were interrupted by the arrival of another one of her college friends. "Look at the crazy wallaby up there!" A large blonde woman was standing in front of the booth with a big smile on her face and clutching a martini.

"Amy!" Beca pulled her headphones off and left the booth to give her friend a hug. "Do you like it? Are you having fun?"

"It's aca-awesome, Becs!" Beca rolled her eyes at Amy's use of the word 'Aca.' "There are so many hot men here, this is a man trap not a nightclub isn't it?" Beca laughed and said she'd been found out. "So do you know who those guys are over there?" Amy pointed to the group where the guy with the goofy smile was sitting.

"No clue. I think I know the one that keeps staring over here though, I just can't figure out where from," her voice trailed off when she looked over and saw that he was gone. "It was kind of creepy."

"Well, I want to get to know the one with the brown hair and the leather jacket," she was talking about the guy who was shaking his face around so his cheeks flapped funny.

Beca patted her on the back and laughed at her friend, "You go do that then; I've got to go I'm almost out of songs on the queue." She told Amy goodbye and then went back up to the booth where she could see the whole crowd better. Stacie was making her rounds in the club and she smiled at Beca and pointed towards the man, who had suddenly reappeared, and gave her a thumbs up. Chloe was serving drinks and somehow between drinks was managing to make out with Joshua. It was going to be a long night if she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanacompos57: **hahahahaha I'm glad you like stalker Jesse :)

**thecurlingiron: **oh aj you're just so punny hahaha. Who doesn't like stalkers? Hahaha you wanna know what I have planned? Well right now nothing because I haven't thought about it yet!

**Mallory mccreerian: **thanks very much! I try to update daily if I can!

**Amgonyea: **the girls all went to college together and Beca doesn't know Jesse

**wow you guys thanks for all the follows and favorites! Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

It was well past midnight and the club was still packed with people, drinks were still being poured, Beca was still playing hits, and that man was still staring at her from his spot at the bar. The group of guys he was with dispersed and were dancing and drinking around the club. The tall Indian man was playing tonsil tennis with Stacie; apparently part of her managerial duties required her to get extremely close with the costumers. Beca glanced up after stifling a yawn and made eye contact with him again, she was seriously getting creeped out by the whole thing, but then she got so caught up in her job that she forgot about him for a minute.

Ten minutes later and she was setting up a playlist so she could take a much needed break. "Do you have any David Guetta?" With her headphones on and her head down she pretended she didn't see the man standing in front of her. When he didn't get an answer he walked around to the side of the booth and climbed the stairs to the half door, "Excuse me!" He yelled that time so she had no choice but to acknowledge his existence.

Pulling her headphones around her neck she looked around, annoyed that the creep was finally talking to her, "What?" She sounded a little harsher than she normally would have, but she was working and he was interrupting! Granted she was just about to take a break, but still.

"I was just wondering if you were taking requests…Um do you have any David Guetta?" he took a step back while his eyes roamed over her, making her even more uncomfortable than she had been before. She had to admit though; he was kind of cute, besides the fact that he had been watching her for going on three hours.

She placed her headphones on the table, started the playlist, and pushed open the door to the booth, "I don't take requests and you're not supposed to be up here." She brushed by the man, he watched her for a few seconds and then followed after her.

"Well that's a little narrow minded, don't you think?" she spun around to glare at him making him jump back at the harsh look on her face.

"I don't see anyone complaining, but you. Anyway, I don't need the audience to tell me what they want, I know what they want and they're always happy," Normally Beca wouldn't be this cocky, but he was getting under her skin. He thought he could just come up to her booth and start making suggestions? No.

Continuing to wind her way through the dancing and slightly drunk crowd Beca could still hear the man following her. She stopped short causing him to run into her, before she could catch her balance he caught her and stood her back up straight. That wasn't exactly what she had hoped would happen and when she turned around he was smiling down at her playfully. "Well, I'm part of the audience and I want David Guetta...so I guess I'm not happy," Beca rolled her eyes at him making him laugh. "Plus you owe me a favor because I just saved your life, I'll take my payment in a David Guetta song."

"Oh you saved my life did you?" she pushed through a group of men who whistled at her. Without slowing her stride she looked back at them, "I'm not your dog!" they all laughed and blew kisses at her. The stranger who was following her laughed at her response and again when she flipped the guys off.

"Yeah, I did. If I hadn't caught you I'm positive that beautiful face of yours would have been messed up pretty bad," Beca scrunched her face up at his compliment; she had never been good at accepting compliments from boys or flirting in general. So instead of answering him she headed toward the bar in silence, "You know most girls would say thank you."

Raising an eyebrow at him Beca sat down on an open stool; unfortunately there was an open one next to her which was quickly taken by her stranger. "Yeah, well, I'm not most girls." She wrapped her knuckles on the bar, "Chlo," Chloe was in the middle of mixing a drink and held up a finger to tell Beca she would be there in a minute. When her gaze fell on the man next to Beca her eyes grew wide and she flashed her best friend a perverted smile.

In the 7 years they had been friends Chloe was always bothering Beca about getting a boyfriend; she wanted her to be happy like she was with Joshua, she was tired of Beca just having one night stands, Beca was afraid of a relationship, blah, blah, blah. It was pretty much the only thing they ever argued about. So there she was talking to an attractive and nice looking young man and Chloe was surprised, "Just so you know, most guys, who aren't complete psychos, I might add, don't stare at random girls for three hours straight," and that's Beca for you.

"Wow…your people skills are astounding," he pointed out to her matter-of-factly. "But you're not just some random girl. You're the girl that almost ran me over this morning!" Smiling brightly he laughed at the shocked look on Beca's face. It was true, she had almost run over someone this morning, but in her defense she was running late to work and she had spilled coffee all over her passenger seat, it was quite tragic. So that was how she knew him, she had seen his life flash before his eyes when she almost killed him, those sort of things stick with you.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple times before he spoke again, "Yeah, that was pretty scary," he leaned forward to pat her arm, "but don't worry I forgive you. Although I suppose that means you owe me two things now. One because I saved your life and two because you almost ended mine! I do have to add though, you almost running over me wasn't nearly half as scary as those ear spikes and tattoos," reaching up his hand he turned the earrings that lined her ears so he could look at them. "What are those anyway?"

"They're earrings," she said dryly.

He dropped his hand and looked at her with mock seriousness, "I guess you should know my name since you're currently indebted to me," he picked up her hand that was resting on the bar and kissed it lightly, that earned another grimace from Beca. "Jesse Swanson, pleasure to meet you."

Beca was spared having to answer when her bubbly redheaded friend bounced over with a smile on her face, "Hey, boo-"

"Don't, Chlo."

"Boo," she laughed when Beca groaned at the nickname. Looking around for a bottle she poured Beca her drink, "I'm assuming you want vodka?" The brunette nodded and eagerly accepted the glass while Chloe eyed Jesse with amusement. "Who's your friend?"

Again he stuck out his hand, but this time only to shake the ginger's, "Jesse Swanson. Boo boo is indebted to me for awhile," he shoved his thumb over at Beca who knocked her drink back as soon as he started talking. He smiled fondly at her while Chloe refilled her glass and she downed the next one too. "She almost ran over me this morning and now we're going to be best friends and/or lovers," cue Beca choking on her drink. While patting Beca on the back Chloe nodded approvingly at Jesse.

When she regained her breath Beca gasped, "Don't say lovers, like, ever." He chuckled while Chloe slid him a Jack Daniels and told him it was on the house.

"You'll start to say it after awhile, when I start to get you all hot and bothered-"

Chloe laughed, said goodbye to both of them, and headed down to the other end of the bar while Beca convulsed at what Jesse had just said, "I seriously didn't think you could be any less attractive to me, but congratulations you just managed it." She stood up and he watched her with a half smile on his face while he sipped his drink, "And on that note I'm gonna go to the bathroom; my breaks almost over."

Jesse watched her walk away for a few minutes before he got up, left a tip for Chloe, and wondered over to the restrooms where Beca was just coming out. She ran into him again and started to apologize before she realized who it was, "Oh hey, Boo Boo! Long time, no see. We should really talk more often, its hard living without you," he was holding her to his chest and she squirmed uncomfortably against him while he smiled happily at their position.

"Don't call me that and let me go, I need to get back to the booth." Jerking herself away she started walking back to the safety of her booth.

"Wait, wait! Tell me your name and I won't call you that," Beca took a deep breath and shook her head. "Okay then how about this for my first favor? I want to know your name-you're contractually obligated to tell me."

"There's a David Guetta song coming on in 3 minutes; it's been on the playlist the whole time, that was your first favor" she commented instead of answering as she mounted the steps to the booth. Jesse followed her up them, "Coincidentally, that's a really dumb first favor, so I'm gonna do you a solid and not waste it for you." At the top of the steps she placed her thumb on the pad that scanned her finger print before unlocking the door; she pulled it open and turned back to Jesse. "Look, you seem like a really nice guy-"

He grinned at her and put his hand on top of hers, "Then here's my first real favor. Go on a date with me. It'll be fun, I promise." She winked at him, went into the booth and slipped her headphones over her ears while Titanium blasted through the speakers. "I'm not gonna give up!" he yelled, she gave him the thumbs up and went back to selecting records from the shelves and songs on her computer. With another smile he turned around and disappeared into the crowd planning how he would get his mysterious DJ to go out with him.

* * *

"That was fucking awesome!" Stacie exclaimed for the 40th time since they had closed the club at 3 in the morning. Both she and Beca were running purely off of adrenaline by the point they were in the elevator heading up to their apartment. Chloe had gone home with Joshua; she had been living between the two places ever since they had gotten engaged 6 months ago. "Beca, seriously, that was the most amazing thing ever! Plus I got like 50 guys' phone numbers!"

"I know, Stace, you've told me like a million times," Beca sighed as she pulled up the grill on the elevator and ducked under it. Stacie followed her quickly, "But it was great, I didn't think we we're going to do as well as we did." Tiredly Beca unlocked the three locks on the door and slid open the giant industrial door; the two girls fell through the door and stumbled down the steps into their three bedroom apartment. "I'm gonna go to be-"

"Nope! Not yet, Becs, we've got to taaaaaalk," the taller girl sang the last word as she threw her jacket onto the couch and then took the two steps up into the kitchen. This was not what Beca wanted, she wanted to go to bed and maybe not wake up until 2 the next afternoon, but what Stacie wanted Stacie got. "Vodka, tequila, or wine?" Stacie called from the kitchen while Beca collapsed on the couch.

With her face pressed against the pillows she yelled back, "How can you drink right now? It's 4 in the morning!"

"Wine it is," Stacie carefully took the steps down into the living room and deposited her armload of food onto the couch next to Beca. She had brought over two bottles of wine, glasses, a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, forks, a candle and a lighter. "I thought you might be hungry…I wonder if Keeping up with the Kardashians is on," she mumbled to herself while she picked up the remote.

Beca groaned loudly, "Stacie, if you're making me stay up to talk, you are not going to turn on those stupid bimbos," she hated the Kardashians. Stacie and Chloe loved them and told her that she was just jealous of them and that she should look up to Kourtney and Kim because they were short like her. That was pretty much laughable to the short and actually talented brunette.

"Fine." The TV was turned off and Stacie lit a candle and started to make a s'more before she poured two glasses of wine and curled up on the couch next to Beca. "So," she took a sip of wine and smiled at Beca, who knew what was coming, "Who's the sexy mystery man that was making eyes at you all night?" She took another sip of wine, "And by making eyes, I mean basically undressing you with his eyes," Beca bit her lip because she didn't really need Stacie to clarify what she meant.

Downing the glass of wine in her hand, Beca leaned over to fill it up again, "His name is Jesse and apparently I almost ran him over yesterday morning on the way to work…"Stacie snorted at her best friend's awkwardness and then motioned for her to continue while she made another s'more. "He was staring at me all night, it was really creepy, but then we talked for awhile and he asked me out-"

"Oooh! When are you going? Where are you going?"

"I didn't answer him…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? He was super hot, I mean if you don't want him I'll happily take him for a spin," the thought of Stacie being with Jesse bothered Beca more than she cared to admit. Although she found him annoying and weird, she had still found him first and he was really nice and cute and she thought they could maybe be friends. Yeah, that was it. She wanted to be friends with Jesse and if he and Stacie slept together one time that would make things really awkward.

"No, don't do that!" she almost screamed while she poured herself and Stacie another glass of wine each. A dark blush climbed up her neck and made an appearance in her cheeks when she heard her own voice. "Look, Stace, he was really sweet when he wasn't being freakishly annoying or stalkery, but I think we could be friends."

"With benefits…Sorry, Beca," she made herself another s'more after Beca flicked her on the forehead. "It's just you've had what, like three boyfriends since I've known you? I've had more STD scares in three years than you've had boyfriends in seven."

"Ugh, I get it okay. You and Chloe both think it's time for me to have a boyfriend. But, Stacie, I'm happy with my life right now. I'm living with my best friend, I'm working with a ton of amazing artists, a ton of my songs are topping the billboards, and we just opened what looks like a really successful nightclub. I have absolutely nothing to complain about! I don't need to have a guy to make me happy-"

Licking chocolate off her fingers Stacie interrupted her, "I didn't say that you need a man to be happy. I just think you two would be really cute together and you should think about it. I mean someone's got to tame the wild DJ."

"Can we stop talking about this? I don't even like him and you're trying to push us together," she checked the time on her phone, 5:37. "Okay, I need to go to bed, I still have to talk to Luke tomorrow. We did good tonight, Stace," the two women stood up together and stretched. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you, Beca," Stacie yawned as she dragged her tired body off to her bedroom.

"Love you too," Beca answered before she collapsed on her bed and immediately fell asleep with Jesse still on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amgonyea: **thank you! Hope you like this one!

**Mallory mccreerian:** yay! Glad you liked it hope this one doesn't disappoint!

**thecurlingiron: **you're welcome. There input my thinking cap on and this is what I got. I know you really just want the alcohol and not the s'mores you don't have to lie to me ;)

**jessicayip792: **thank you!

**hanacompos57: **she might know in the future. I'm not quite sure yet

**thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed or favorites this story! Means a lot to me!**

* * *

Late in the afternoon of the next day Jesse was still wound up in his sheets, fast asleep. Sun was pouring through a crack in his blinds and when he rolled over the bright light pulled him from his deep sleep. Besides immediately shielding his eyes from the glare the first thing he did was think of the DJ from last night. He smiled with his eyes still closed as he thought about her; there was something about her that he liked. Maybe it was her complete resistance to his flirting or her attitude, badass nature, and sarcasm, but something about her wasn't leaving his mind.

The only damper on his thoughts was that he still didn't know her name or where to find her even. Rolling over onto his stomach he groaned into the pillows while he thought about ways to find out what he needed to know. He kept coming up short though, and then a thought occurred to him. Benji! His best friend and roommate had been at the club last night, maybe he would know who the DJ was.

With this new beacon of hope in his mind he jumped out of his bed and ran across the living room to Benji's door. Benji had an interesting taste for decoration, where Jesse was into vintage movies and music, Benji liked Star Wars and magic. His love for the supernatural was apparent the moment you stepped into his room. From his Star Wars sheets to the magic props, his personality ran rampant in the room.

Knocking on the door first Jesse pushed it open, "Hey, man, so last night at that club-What are you doing?" His best friend had a camera set up in front of him, three hamsters wearing capes with different colored sticks stuck to them, and a fourth hamster wearing a dress. The four hamsters were walking around on an elaborate set; Jesse was watching them with his eyebrows raised.

Benji sprung up, he was wearing Star Wars pajamas, stepping in front of his hamsters and his camera he looked at Jesse embarrassedly, "I-I…Alright, don't make fun of me-"

"Dude, I've known you forever. When have I ever made fun of you?" Jesse moved around the set and sat down on Benji's bed. He sort of knew what his friend was doing, but he thought it would be more entertaining if Benji said it himself.

"Never," the curly haired man mumbled, looking down at his homemade movie set. "Okay, so I'm shooting Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith."

"Clearly," Jesse waved his hand toward the set like that was the most obvious thing in the world. "One question though, Benj, just one. Ahh, why exactly are you using hamsters?"

Scratching the back of his head Benji looked down at the hamsters, "The pet store was out of monkeys."

"Out of monkeys…Alrighty," Jesse sat in silence for a minute before he remembered what he had come in for. "Hey, Benji, last night at the club, did you notice the DJ?" To his surprise Benji got really nervous looking at the mention of his mystery DJ.

"Yeah…yeah I think so. She was sort of short, dark makeup, really pretty," Benji was crushing on her! "She was kind of scary though…but she had really pretty blue eyes," he was looking down at his hands again while he pictured Beca in his head. Jesse chuckled at his best friend saying she was scary. "Ah, why'd you want to know?"

"I was just talking to her some last night and I asked her out, but I was wondering if you knew her name?" Benji's face fell at this news, "Because she didn't exactly give me an answer, but I really like her."

Shaking his head he took a seat next to Jesse, "No, I don't know it. Why don't you go back to the club and ask around, I'm sure you could talk to the owner or something."

"That's great! I'm gonna go right now! I'll see you later, good luck with your movie," leaving Benji behind, Jesse ran to his room and got dressed quickly so he could make his way to the club.

* * *

In just under an hour Jesse had reached the club and was eagerly climbing out of his car. Surprisingly the club already had a line of people outside of it and it was only 3 in the afternoon. While he walked up to the front doors he noticed there were three lines of mostly men waiting and a bouncer standing outside the doors. "Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to the owner." Jesse was shorter than the man standing guard at the door and took a step back when the man turned his attention to him.

"Which one?" he grunted with his arms crossed menacingly. At the blank look on Jesse's face he uncrossed his arms and started to point to the lines of people, "All of those guys are here because they want to talk to Chloe." The name rang a bell in Jesse's head, but he didn't think the redheaded bartender could possibly co-own the club. "Those guys and girls over there want to see Stacie and that group of guys wants Beca. So who do you want?"

"Umm-"

Before he could take a guess as to which line he should join a voice called out, "Jesse, hey!" Looking up he saw the red headed bartender waving at him. The first line of guys all cheered when they saw her, but groaned when she walked over to Jesse, "He's with me, Russell." The bouncer nodded and opened the door for the two to walk through.

"So you own the club? I'm impressed," Chloe, who had grabbed his hand to pull him through the door with her, spun around with a smile on her face. She was excited that Beca's suitor had come back to see her.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she dropped his hand, "Co-own with my two best friends, actually. I like to bartend to keep entertained though," she winked and picked up a bag that was in the foyer of the club. "I have to go run some errands, but you can head upstairs, look for Beca Mitchell's office." This was just what she wanted, she knew he didn't know Beca's name and would get quite the surprise when he saw her.

On her way to the door she turned back around and gave him a tight hug, "I think we're going to be fast friends!" and with that she skipped out the door after pointing him towards the stairs across the club.

Slightly shocked at the touchy feely ginger's actions he headed across the busy club to the stairs that lead to the second floor. A tall brunette was standing in the middle of the dance floor giving orders to the cleaning crew. "We have to be ready in 6 hours, you guys, I want it shining in here by the time the doors open!" the workers continued to work at a fast pace, scrubbing and polishing every surface of the club. When Jesse walked by her, the brunette's eyes sparkled and she smirked slightly until she tilted back her head to yell at the crew working on the balconies. "I'm coming up there in 20 minutes, it better look cleaner than the last time."

Jesse took the stairs, the tall brunette's voice slowly fading away when he reached a hallway that led to the offices. Slowly he began looking at every name plaque on the doors that lined the hall, searching for Beca Mitchell. When he was three doors away from the stairs he heard a voice, "BCM Nightly, Beca Mitchell speaking, how may I help you?" He picked up his pace and hurried down the long hallway to the voice.

Beca was in her office, facing the giant windows that lined the back walls, with her feet propped up on the table behind her desk. "Hey, dad…No, I'm at the club," she was bouncing a ball on the floor while she talked. "It went really well last night, so hopefully that will keep up…I'm working on that song that I did with them still…" she groaned loudly at the next thing her dad said. "I would love to, I really would, but I've got to work every day this week…No I'm not avoiding the step-monster," Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the nickname the woman had given to her step mom.

"What if we reschedule…Seriously, I would come. If Chloe and Stacie came too…Dad. Dad. Dad, stop, I'm just saying I'd rather have-" right then Jesse thought the woman sounded like she wanted anything but to talk to her dad so he knocked on the door loud enough for her to hear. When he looked around the corner he saw a pair of combat boots propped up on a table and a hand bouncing and catching a ball. "Oh, someone's at the door, I've got to go…Okay, bye."

Jesse stepped through the door and straightened out his plaid shirt while he waited for the woman to turn around. She swung her feet off the table and spun around in her chair to noisily replace the phone on the receiver. When she looked up she was met with that goofy smile that had been following her around all of last night, "No way! Is this crazy or what?" He sat down happily in one of the chairs in front of her desk; the task that had been ahead of him had just been simplified beyond belief.

"Yeah…crazy," her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she stared at the smiling man in front of her. Although she had admitted to herself last night she wouldn't mind having him as her friend, she wasn't exactly excited to see him less than 24 hours later.

"Wow, so your name is Beca. That's nice and short, kind of like you," her stomach churned at his blatant corniness. "I have to admit, Beca," now that he knew her name he was going to use it as often as he could. "Our names are pretty much perfect for each other. I mean Beca and Jesse; Jesse and Beca, they just sound perfect together." Beca shook her head in disbelief and stared at him blankly.

While he talked he picked up things off Beca's desk and carefully examined them before placing them back at their original spots. Beca watched him disinterestedly when he spotted a frame and picked it up eagerly. "Whoa, now this is just unbelievable. You were a Barden Bella!" Beca's eyebrows knit together at the fact that he even knew about her alma mater, let alone the name of her a cappella group. "I really didn't have you pegged as an a cappella girl, but here's the proof!"

She had been letting him talk, mostly because she wasn't interested in talking with him at the moment, but when he began on this new topic she couldn't help it. "How do you know about the Bellas?"

"You guys were the first all female a cappella group to win the ICCAs! I mean everyone knows that," she highly doubted that, but let him continue to explain. "This picture's from 2012, so you were in that group! That's really cool. I was in this group called the acafellas, we were pretty good, but we didn't get to the ICCAs ever." The next smile he gave her made her really uncomfortable so she took the picture from him and placed it back by the lamp on her desk.

"Hey, Beca," the smile was still in place and reluctantly she looked up at him, "you're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable." That was not at all what she was expecting him to say and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah okay, I think you're a little delusional or completely insane. I haven't decided yet, but if you keep talking I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough."

It was just the opportunity he needed, with his forearms on the arm rests of the chair he leaned forward so he was closer to the DJ, "It would be a lot easier to talk over dinner. So how about it? A movie, your choice, and dinner, then we can talk all you want." He looked around her office trying to look calm while inside he was freaking out over what her answer would be.

"Wanna do something else? We could relive my parents' divorce…Or visit a gynecologist."

"So, do you not like movies or something?" Beca stared at him over her desk for a second without answering. "Like any movies? What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!" He was completely shocked at this revelation, but Beca just rolled her eyes at him.

"They're fine. I just get bored and never make it to the end." It was true, both Chloe and Stacie could vouch for that. In the past 10 movies they had made her watch she had fallen asleep in all of them.

"The endings are the best part!" he whined with disbelief in his eyes as he searched the unconcerned girl's face for some sign of a joke.

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl, that kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Oh, right, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"Vader in German means father," a smirk played across her face before getting suddenly serious, "his name is literally Darth Father." She chuckled while Jesse shook his head, completely floored by what he was hearing.

"Huh. So, you know German. Now I know why you don't like fun things," she smiled down at her desk; rolling the ball she had been bouncing earlier on the table top with her palm. Of all the things she could have thought of to say to upset Jesse she did not think her not liking movies would be one. "You need a movie education. You need a movication and I'm gonna give it to you." He sat up straighter in his chair with a new found air of confidence.

"Wait, now that's not fair. I don't need a movication, I know about some movies," he raised his eyebrows expectantly to get her to go on. She sighed, "Pornos, I saw one at a party in high school and I have to admit, I've been hooked ever since. Pretty sure I've never fallen asleep in the middle of one of those either." She was completely joking about being addicted to porn, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Bad acting, bad background music, but not technically a waste of time," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really paying attention to the background music or the acting to tell you the truth. Just as long as it gets the job done, I'm happy." She winked at him and then went back to rolling the ball on her desk.

"So, does that mean you want to go out with me sometime?"

She stood up then and stretched before she moved from around her desk, "I'm a busy woman, Jesse, I just don't think I'll have time for it." She patted his cheek and walked out the door, "Thanks for stopping by though," her voice trailed down the hallway and Jesse got up and ran after her.

"I told you last night, I'm not gonna give up. I'm persistent when it comes to something I like and, Beca, I really like you," Beca stopped on her way down the stairs and turned to look up at him. "There's-there's something about you, Beca, something that sticks." It looked like a lovesick puppy was staring down at her from the top step and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…maybe I should wash my hands then," she mumbled and he chuckled down at her. After a few seconds she regained her train of thought, "Persistent people sort of annoy me, sometimes you've just got to learn when to give up…bye, Jesse." Without waiting for an answer she ran down the rest of the steps, to her booth where she vaulted the half door and hid on the floor, waiting until he left.

"Hey, Beca, I know you're still in here somewhere, so I just want you to know I don't care if you don't like persistent people. I'm gonna keep trying," finally he left and she sighed while she slid down the wall and fell onto her side. She hated to admit it, but the more she talked to him the more she realized he was boyfriend material. He was sweet and funny and he obviously liked her. They were opposites, but they still managed to have things in common. The more she thought about it the more the idea scared her.

From her spot on the floor she had a clear view of the ceiling; it was obstructed when two heads appeared in her line of vision. "Mitchell, you look like shit," Stacie and Chloe climbed over the edge and sank down next to Beca. Chloe pulled her head into her lap and Stacie took her legs so she was no longer lying on the floor, but in their laps. "I saw your friend come in awhile ago, what happened?"

"He asked me out again-"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you? You should be happy; you obviously like him!" Chloe smiled brightly down at the brunette resting in her lap.

"I don't obviously like him-"

"Shut up, you do." It was Stacie's turn to get her point across. "I've never seen a guy get under your skin so much, I think you have a major toner for him," Beca groaned at the use of Aubrey's word "Toner."

"I don't! He's…I just met him yesterday-"

"That's a stupid excuse. I met Joshua the same day we went out on our first date and look at where we are now. You need to stop lying to yourself about liking him, Beca, I think you could really have something if you stopped being so stubborn."

Rolling over so she was on her back, she glared up at her two best friends, "I'm not lying to myself. I just really don't think of him that way-"she groaned in annoyance when she got cut off again.

"You're afraid of commitment and being in love," Stacie said distractedly while she inspected her nails for any flaws.

Beca stood up and looked down at them, "I'm not! Jesus, I don't like the guy that doesn't mean something is wrong with me! You two are just so concerned about trying to "make me happy" that you don't realize I don't want it. I'm happy how I am-"

Right then she got cut off again, but by a male British voice, "Ah, Becs, I thought I heard your dulcet tones," he said sarcastically while he climbed the stairs to the booth. "What's got your knickers in a knot now? Hello, ladies," he added with a wave to Chloe and Stacie who waved back with smiles. Luke was attractive, very, very attractive. Beca couldn't begin to count the number of times she had to restrain Stacie and the hunter from going after his muscles and tattoos, but she seemed to have it under control now.

"These two won't leave me alone about this guy…but what's up, why are you here?" she looked curiously over at her manager who was leaning against the both without a care in the world.

"I got you Beyoncé, she's recording next week!" the two of them fist bumped in celebration. "You got a song ready for her or do you need to get to work?"

Beca tried to get over the half door, but without the adrenaline rush of running away from Jesse her short legs couldn't make it so she had to settle for opening the door amidst laughter. "I've got a couple choices, you need to listen to them first, I can always write something else for her if I need to." The two of them left to go back up to Beca's office after saying bye to Chloe and Stacie.

The other two remained sitting on the floor together, "You know what would be really funny?" Chloe asked after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Setting Luke and Aubrey up on a blind date. Aubrey would probably curl up and die, that or she'll fall madly in love with him. I mean look at that ass." When she looked away from where Luke and his ass (not Beca) had disappeared a few minutes earlier she saw Stacie with a huge grin on her face.

"Let's do it! Home girl needs some penetration, she's getting abnormally uptight."

"FIRST DATE, Stacie!"

"Never stopped me," she said casually sending Chloe into fits of laughter.

* * *

**let me know how I'm doing and what you're thinking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Molly**: Thank you very much! Things are changing in this chapter though! :)

**Chanacompos57**: I feel like Stacie could have some amazingly hilarious one liners all the time and everyone would still love her haha

**Thecurlingiron**: That makes me think about Stacie's lady business…and I'm pretty sure jesse is a boy ;) Whoa classy drinker Hahaha

**Guest**: Glad you love Luke and Aubrey because they're in this chapter and I think they might be in the next!

**Amgonyea**: Thank you!

**23LafffertysGurl23**: Awesome thank you! And of course who doesn't love girl code? I thought that was the perfect thing for Beca to say though so credit for that goes to Shalyah Evans! Of course they set Aubrey and Luke up! I didn't get to after their date so that might be in the next chapter. By the way James Lafferty is beautiful and I love OTH :)

**Gossipssweetlips**: Thank you I'm glad you like it!

**NikiD3195**: Thanks! I think writing Aubrey and Beca interactions is going to be one of my favorite parts of this story haha :)

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I love them! Also sorry it took longer this time, I was having problems writing, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and Thanks again for taking your time to read! :)**

* * *

Beca listened in annoyance to the elevator groan as it took her up to her apartment. Only after a few seconds did she realize that it wasn't the elevator that was driving her crazy, but that she was the culprit. It had been a long week, between Beyoncé vetoing four different versions of the song she had worked on, to the constant flowers and chocolate that Jesse sent, to him asking her out every night at the club, she had reserved the right to be exhausted. The elevator ride seemed to be taking longer than she remembered, so to pass the time she pressed her face against the cool walls and closed her eyes.

"Um, Beca, what are you doing?" Chloe was looking with concern at her through the grill while she pulled it up for her. The brunette jerked away from the wall and wiped the small amount of spit that was running from her mouth down her chin. Giggling Chloe pulled her best friend by the hand into the hallway that was flooded with light, "Were you asleep?"

Blinking against the sudden brightness, Beca mumbled something incoherent while she waited for Chloe to slide open the door to their apartment. "I was standing there for five minutes just watching you, so you must have been." Very carefully the ginger helped her disoriented friend down the steps into their living room where she put her on the couch. Almost immediately Beca fell over and curled up with her face pressed against the soft cushions. "Yeah, take a nap, boo boo; we've got three hours before we have to go to the club."

Being the good friend that she is Chloe slowly untied the laces on the sleeping Beca's boots and pulled them off her feet, followed by her socks, and then she covered her with a blanket and looked down at the woman sleeping in front of her. "I feel like a mom!" it helped Chloe's imagination some that Beca didn't look much older than a 15 year old when she was asleep. Happy with her handy work Chloe skipped off to the room to help Stacie who was having a "Fashion Emergency."

For 45 minutes Beca slept soundly on their comfortable couch, but then she was rudely awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door obnoxiously loud. "What the fuck?" she groaned when she tried to get up, but found herself wound up in a blanket. "Hold on I'm coming," the knocking stopped for a few seconds and then resumed when Beca didn't get to the door fast enough. "Jesus Christ!" pulling open the door she frowned, "Oh it's you."

"You really know how to give a proper greeting, Beca." Aubrey snapped at her. "You could have come to the door faster." She tried to push past the shorter brunette, but found her way blocked when Beca slid the door so the opening was smaller.

"I was asleep. And I think you're supposed to ask before you barge into someone's house…That might just be some crazy idea I thought up, but you never know." She was not in the mood to deal with Aubrey today, or any day for that matter.

Crossing her arms, Aubrey glared down at Beca, "What are you doing sleeping at 6:45? It's not like you have a real job." There it was! Just what Beca was waiting for; it wasn't a real conversation with Aubrey unless she was bashing Beca for being a "DJ." Beca couldn't wait for the day when she finally told Aubrey who Mitchell Hardict truly was; maybe if she got lucky the bitchy blonde would be so surprised she'd have a heart attack and die. A girl can hope! "And I'll have you know I'm supposed to be here!"

"Why does it matter to you? But please tell me before I lose interest, why are you supposed to be here?"

"Stacie and Chloe set me up on a blind date and they wanted me here early so they could get me ready."

Beca smirked happily at this information, "So, the only guys that will go out with you are blind?" Aubrey only frowned at her in response, "Whoa, tough crowd. Posen, you do know what a joke is, right?" Beca ran her fingers along the edge of the door waiting for an actual response that wasn't going to come. Leaning up against the door she picked at her finger nail polish, much to Aubrey's annoyance, "Alrighty then, tell me. Who's the poor bastard that's getting tricked into taking you out?"

Shaking her blonde curls over her shoulders Aubrey reluctantly answered the pain in her ass, "Some guy named Luke." A terrible thought crossed Beca's mind and she stood up straighter, gripping the door frame until her knuckles turned white. "Luke Morgan, I think." For the first time Aubrey laughed because Beca looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Do you know him?" she asked innocently.

"M-Morgan. Luke Morgan? Are you sure?" Aubrey nodded her head smugly, satisfied that she finally achieved getting under Beca's skin. She wasn't sure how she had done it, but she was satisfied nonetheless. "Give me a second," holding up her finger she went to shut the door.

"Can I come-"the door was slammed in her face, "Fine, I'll just wait outside then."

Beca slammed her back against the door and took deep steadying breaths. This couldn't be possible. Who in their right mind would think that Aubrey and Luke would be a good idea together? Oh, well there was the answer to that question; Beca couldn't say that Chloe and Stacie were exactly "in their right mind." But seriously, Luke was all muscular and covered in tattoos and most importantly he was Beca's manager and friend! And Aubrey was just so…everything that Luke wasn't.

With Aubrey still muttering angrily behind the door Beca finally got some control back to her breathing. "STACIE, CHLOE, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!"

Before the other girls arrived Beca could hear Aubrey say, "Is he an ex or something? Because then I will definitely enjoy-"she stopped talking when Beca slammed her hand on the metal door.

"Shut up, Aubrey!" Beca moaned at the door when Chloe and Stacie sauntered out of the redhead's room. They looked confused about the way Beca was acting; she just looked slightly insane.

"Yeah, Becs, Aubrey isn't here," Stacie said looking around the apartment like the blonde was lurking behind a corner somewhere.

"She's out in the hall," both Chloe's and Stacie's eyebrows shot up at that. "That's not important. What's important is why in the hell did you set her up with Luke? He works with me!" Her voice was getting higher and higher the more she spoke. "Come on! They're not even gonna like each other!"

"I think they'll hit it off!" Chloe clapped her hands together like this was the most exciting thing she'd ever done in her life. "And who knows maybe they'll be really good together-"

Beca glared at her best friends and then the door that she was still pressed up against, "I don't want to think about them doing anything together! I already have to worry about this damn song with Beyoncé and if I have to add worrying about whether Aubrey is fucking everything up-

"Oh, Beca, when has having sex ever messed up someone's life?" Stacie said nonchalantly while she looked down at her boobs and repositioned her shirt.

Beca's jaw dropped open as she stared at her, "Um, have you seen Teen Mom or people with AIDs?" She shuddered before she started to speak again, "And the last thing I want to think about is the two of them having sex!"

"I don't think Aubrey puts out on the first night," Chloe said while she pulled Stacie's shirt back to where it had been before.

From outside in the hall Aubrey yelled, "She doesn't! Can I come in? I need to get ready." Chloe skipped to the door and opened it to pull Aubrey in. "Why were you talking about Beyoncé?"

"Why must you question everything I do? God, woman!" Beca stomped off to her room and slammed the door behind her. Leaving the other three staring open mouthed after her.

"Huh. I think she took that better than I thought she would," Stacie said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I thought she might throw something, but the house seems to be intact…Alright let's get you ready, Bree!" The three girls ran into Chloe's bedroom where they spent the next hour and a half doing Aubrey's makeup, picking out her clothes, painting her nails, doing her hair, and making sure she was perfect for Luke.

By the time there was a knock on the door Beca was back in the living room watching TV. Reluctantly she got up knowing who it was going to be, "Well, hello there, you motherfucking asshole!" she smiled politely and invited Luke in. He was wearing dark jeans, a white v neck t-shirt and a leather jacket."Oh yeah, Aubrey's gonna love this."

"Is she here?" he asked after shoving her playfully. She punched him in the stomach a couple times, but he just grabbed her hands and then gave her a noogie. "Can't have you hurting yourself, I still need you to make me money."

When she finally got him off her she straightened up to answer his question, "Yeah, she's here, but if you were smart you wouldn't be. I am glad to know, however, that I'm just viewed as the money maker here!"

He flashed a crooked smile at her and shook his head, "No, we're friends, Beca. I just get the added benefit of you making me money! It makes me feel like we're best friends."

Right then the door to Chloe's room opened and Aubrey stepped out wearing a white dress and her hair straightened so it was extremely long. "Oh, so you actually know each other. I thought you were just being stupid, Beca." The brunette lurched forward, but was stopped when Luke grabbed her shoulder.

"Wow, you're really beautiful," his mouth was slightly open as he took in the blonde in front of him. Beca kicked him in the shin to bring him back to earth, "Ow, what the fu-Er, I mean hi! I'm Luke." He held a tattooed covered hand out to Aubrey who took it in her own with a funny look on her face. It seemed like she hadn't been expecting someone who looked like Luke.

"Aubrey Posen," she said, like it was a formal business meeting.

"You're really beautiful," he mumbled again making Chloe giggle and Aubrey blush.

Beca leaned toward him and whispered, "You already said that, dimwit." She patted him on the arm and stood back to enjoy whatever else was about to happen.

"Right. So, would you like to leave now, Aubrey?" she nodded and together they walked out the door.

"Well that date is gonna be interesting," Beca said sarcastically while the other two high fived.

* * *

The night at the club was going by normally so far. Beca was mixing songs, Stacie was making her usual rounds around the club, and Chloe was mixing drinks. The only thing that wasn't normal, and it sort of bothered Beca even if she didn't want to admit it, was that Jesse hadn't shown up yet. It was about 12:30 and she hadn't seen any sign of him anywhere. Sure she got hit on by a ton of other guys and a few really drunk girls, but it wasn't the same as it was when the guy with the goofy grin kept vigil at the edge of her booth.

She was in the middle of making her playlist so she could take her break and get a drink from Chloe when her mind wandered over to Luke and Aubrey. Even though it was sort of mean, she was hoping and praying that the date didn't go well so she would never have to worry about the two blondes' paths crossing ever again. She had no way of knowing though, because Luke knew not to call or text her while she was working and Aubrey would try her best to never have to use Beca's number.

With the distraction of wondering what the fate of her manager and her enemy would be she didn't notice all the movement going on in the balconies across from her. Or after she started her playlist and was looking for Chloe at the bar that someone was moving around behind her. With the music blasting she squinted trying to locate the redhead but couldn't find her anywhere. That was really odd because Chloe never left the bar while the club was open unless she had to go to the bathroom; she even took her breaks back there.

Just as she was deciding to head over to the bar anyway all the music and lights went off on the dance floor. The large and drunk crowd groaned loudly at the lack of music to dance to while Beca frantically flipped switches trying to figure out what was wrong. She pulled off her headphones and was just about to get on the ground to check that everything was plugged in when a light went on in the upper balconies and a voice filled every corner of the club.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry about the interruption," Beca slowly raised her eyes to the balcony right across from her and stared in shock at Jesse who had a guitar with him and a microphone in front of him. "See I have this problem. Does everyone know the DJ here?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Yeah she's great, isn't she?" they cheered again. He smiled across the club at Beca whose face was slowly turning red. "So, here's my problem. I've known her for 7 days, when I say 7 days; I mean it, because I remember the exact time that I first spoke to her." All the girls in the crowd awed as a collective unit.

"I think I messed up the first day though, see I asked her out. I think I might have jumped the gun on that one, but even though she said no I knew I didn't want to give up. So, I bought her flowers and chocolates and asked her out every day since then, but still no luck." The crowd sounded sympathetic with him that time. "Yeah, it's pretty sad," he started to play his guitar while he talked, "but I'm still not giving up. This song is for you, Beca," he winked and started to play for real.

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met," he nodded to the booth with another smile. "She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met. Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm. Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware, but as it is I'll dream of her tonight. Da-da-da-da-da-da," the crowd was cheering loudly and Beca had a small smile playing on her face.

"Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again!" he continued to play the song but spoke next, "Actually, I don't have her number, yet." Everyone laughed including Beca before he started to sing again, "I have never known the like of this, I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight, but other girls were never quite like this. Da-da-da-da-da-da."

"Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again!" he smiled brightly during the guitar solo. "I still don't have your number, Beca. I really want it though. Please? I'll be your best friend." Beca laughed with a huge smile on her face while she watched him play for her. "Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again!" he shook his head, "Nope, she's not."

"I've just seen a face; I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met. Mm-mm-mm da-da-da. Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again!" He winked at her, "I really should have changed the lyrics! Falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again! I think she should. Oh, falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling me back again!" He strummed the guitar one more time and smiled while the crowd roared its approval. "So what do you say, Becs?"

The entire club turned to look at her and she never wanted to melt into the background more than she did in that moment, but instead she scooted over to the microphone in the booth. "Um, can we talk?" she sounded nervous, but she had a smile on her face. The crowd roared its approval and Jesse practically ripped the guitar off and ran down the stairs; everyone on the dance floor parted for him so he could get to Beca quicker.

"Don't fuck this up, Beca," Chloe said from behind her. She was busy plugging things back in the wall with a smile on her face. "That was really cute though, wasn't it? I knew he was gonna do it since yesterday!" The music started back up as Jesse climbed the steps to the booth

"Thanks, Chlo, I'll keep that in mind," she said breathlessly while Jesse got nearer. She smiled at him, "That was really cliché, weirdo."

Chloe coughed behind her, "You're fucking it up already-"

"She's not," Jesse said simply. "Um, so, where do you want to-"

"Is my office okay? It's just really loud down here," she opened up the door and together the two started to walk down the stairs with Chloe following.

"Get some," the redhead whispered in her ear before skipping back to the bar. Beca rolled her eyes and led the way towards the stairs that led to her office and the balconies. "Who wants some tequila?" both Beca and Jesse laughed as they heard the guys around the bar roar in approval of Chloe's question.

The couple walked in silence through the dark and empty halls towards Beca's office. When they got into her office she took a seat behind her desk and Jesse looked around with the corners of his mouth twitching. "Do you want me to sit here?" he pointed to the chairs in front of her desk, "Because that makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"Oh!" she got up and sat down on the floor with her back against the wall and patted the wood floor next to her. "So…you have a good singing voice," this was already awkward. She wasn't used to having someone really like her, usually it was just one night stands and there weren't generally emotions involved with those.

"It's pretty hard to resist me now that you know I can sing and play guitar, it's pretty sexy right?" he nudge her shoulder with his and smiled playfully.

"You just killed it," she whispered with a smile of her own.

"I don't think I did. I mean look at all this," he motioned to his body with a laugh while Beca pretended to throw up to the side. "You better get used to seeing me looking all sexy and stuff since we're going to have aca-children together!"

One of her eyebrows raised and she looked at him, "I didn't say I would go out with you…I just asked you to talk."

"Oh…well this is sufficiently awkward," he stood up and paced back and forth in front of her while she laughed into her hand. "Hey, why are you laughing, so what I made an honest mistake? I thought after I professed my love for you through song you would get it!"

"Your love for me?" she smirked.

He didn't hear her though, "I mean I send chocolate, and flowers, I thought you would think, 'hey this guy sort of maybe likes me.' So, Ms. Mitchell, what would you like to talk about?" he crouched down in front of her and stared into her eyes.

"First off you don't love me," he nodded his head to tell her that he did. "No, you don't. You met me 7 days ago, you don't love me. You may like me, but don't throw love around like that." She looked at him for a minute waiting for him to speak.

"Alright, I like you, but a whole hell of a lot," he knelt down so he was closer to her and grabbed her hands. "I like you because you don't like movies and for some reason I find that oddly endearing and extremely weird. I like you because you didn't say yes to me right away…or at all so far," she laughed slightly and he perked up at the noise. "I like that you have scary ear spikes and tattoos and wear a lot of makeup and you're still amazingly beautiful."

"But I'll tell you something, Beca Mitchell, I love your eyes. I love your laugh. I love your smile. I love that every time I'm around you it makes me feel better, even though I keep getting shot down constantly. I love how lost in yourself you get when you're DJing. I love when you say my name even when you're telling me to go away. So, you're right, I may not be in love with you yet, but there is so much I already love about you."

Beca was freaking out now, that was about the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her and she didn't know how to respond. Her eyes darted back and forth between each of his while she thought about everything he had just said. "Um…Jesse, can I say my next thing?" He nodded and sat down beside her again, still holding onto her hands. "Okay," she took a deep breath, "I was just wondering if you could ask me out now? That was all. I mean I loved the song, but I was hoping you would ask-"

Jesse's smile was almost blinding when she said that, "Oh my God, stupid me. Okay, Beca Mitchell, will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow night?"

"I'm gonna have to say…yes," she smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her, but she dodge it. "You can't do that yet, we haven't even been on a date," she whispered to him.

"Oh, right! Okay…well I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow," he pulled her to her feet. "You better get back downstairs; you've been on break for a long time. I know the owner and I don't think she'd be too happy to know that you're slacking." Together they walked back the way they came except this time they were laughing and joking. Beca was happy enough that any thoughts about Aubrey and Luke got pushed right out of her head.

* * *

**The song Jesse sang is I've Just Seen a Face by the Beatles**


	5. Chapter 5

Thecurlingiron: Nothing can handle you AJ. Anyway gracias I tried to be adorable ;)

23LaffertysGurl23: Thank you! Hahaha that was funny I just started it out with Beca complaining a lot and Chloe was like oh shut up and then took her shoes off, but I like it better the way it ended up haha. I sort of just love Luke so that's why they're perfect (: He was cuter in the first couple seasons though :/ Don't worry Anna Kendrick should be everyone's girl crush…I don't have a boyfriend though so my life is a little sadder than yours Hahaha. But seriously Freddie Stroma. I love him. Like so much. Thanks I thought I would delve into his musical side for that (: Sorry for the wait on this chapter!

Rdprice29: I'm glad you liked it so much! Not only is Beca a ninja-super DJ but she also defeats crime at night…she's pretty awesome (: Jesse is about to tone it down in the next few chapters ahaha Thank you so much!

GabbyAbby: Looove the Beatles! If Skylar and Anna weren't dating I would put Anna and Freddie together because the two of them would have beautiful babies (:

Kerbear82:Aw thank you so much! The answer to that question is they are always adorable (: I know! Aubrey would look better with Luke than with Unicycle haha

NeonEnigma88: Thank you!

Jessicayip792: Thanks so much!

Gossipssweetlips: I kind of want someone to sing to me like that haha Thank you very much (:

BittyAB18: Thanks!

Amgonyea: Whoa I'm taking that as a very good compliment (:

FatPatricia515:Thanks!

Ani101PSU: That's great! (:

Sorry for the wait you guys! I've been designing the layouts for my yearbook plus I had writers block so that is not the best combination in the world! If you were looking forward to Beca and Jesse's date this chapter you're gonna have to hold your horses because that's gonna be next chapter and I apologize for that! I just got some ideas in my head and needed them to go before the date. Anyway this chapter has a lot of Chloe and Stacie and some Aubrey. But anyway I hope you like it, it's not my favorite chapter so far, but its all I could come up with! AS always thank you so much for all of your reviews they were awesome and I was smiling like an idiot the whole time I was reading them!

* * *

"Where's Stacie?" Beca tiredly squinted in the dark as she and Chloe each got out of their cars. It was three in the morning and every square inch of Beca was longing for the comfort of her bed, but the lack of her much taller friend had caught her exhausted attention.

Her redheaded companion, who wasn't in much better shape, shrugged and half heartedly scanned the deserted street, "Dunno, maybe she got stopped at a light." Out of all the people Chloe knew Stacie Conrad was the last one she would ever worry about when she couldn't be found; the leggy brunette could take care of herself thank you very much. "Come on, Bec, I'm tired," pulling on Beca's arm she towed her into the foyer of their building before calling the elevator.

Any concern Beca had about Stacie's whereabouts dissolved the closer and closer she came to her bed. After everything that had happened that night with Jesse she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto her queen sized bed and sleep like a brick. Don't get her wrong she wasn't upset about the whole Jesse singing to her thing, she even dared to say that it was romantic, but damn being emotional sure took a hell of a lot out of a person.

As soon as the elevator dinged alerting its run-down riders that they had reached their floor Beca started forward only to run into the grill with a loud grunt. The damned thing was more trouble than it was worth in her opinion. Luckily for the newly disgruntled brunette Chloe was way past the point of making fun of her and instead proceeded to their apartment and unlocked the door.

After a long, hard night of bartending and DJing, there's nothing more relaxing than the silent and dark confines of your house. Well, that's what the pair had been looking forward too, but instead they were greeted with a wall of black and the unpleasant (in Beca's opinion) voice of Aubrey Posen. Cue Beca strangling herself with the chord from her headphones.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting here in the dark?" Beca shrieked in response to Aubrey's greeting. This was not what she needed right now. Or ever, now that she thought about it. There was never a good reason that Aubrey should be waiting in her living room, in the dark, at three in the morning.

The same ideas were running through Chloe's mind, but she was much too polite to voice them.

Aubrey flipped on the living room light before answering; Beca saw that her face was puffy like she had just woken up. "Well, I was asleep until I heard you guys banging around in the elevator," her eyes narrowed as she took in Beca who had the design from the grill imprinted on her forehead.

Subconsciously Beca rubbed the tender impressions on her forehead after feeling Aubrey's gaze upon them, "How rude of me! I didn't realize we would be entertaining." Something about the looming possibility of annoying Aubrey woke Beca up enough for her to utter her sarcastic response.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch, sweetie?" sensing danger between the two girls Chloe quickly stepped forward toward Aubrey. To tell you the truth she didn't really give a rat's ass about why the girl was sleeping on their couch, but she was faced with two options. Let Aubrey and Beca fight and get to bed at God knows when or she could intervene and be passed out in a matter of 10 minutes.

"Um," Aubrey shuffled her feet uncomfortably and picked at her shirt while refusing to look at the other two women in the room. "I just wanted to talk about my date," she was clearly uneasy with the whole thing which gave Beca a small amount of joy. It didn't stop her from groaning loudly in frustration and receiving a sharp glare from Chloe, though.

"Alright! Can we talk in the morning though? Because I'm about to fall asleep standing up," nodding Aubrey went to lie back down on the couch. "You can sleep with me, Bree," gratefully the blonde got up and made her way to Chloe's room. "Go to bed, Bec, you look like you're dead," with a small shove she sent Beca toward her room for the night before taking off for her own.

30 minutes later the door to the apartment slid open and Stacie appeared carrying her heels. Without pausing to see if anyone else was awake she tiredly dragged herself to her room.

* * *

At 1 the next day Beca was woken up by the always lovely and never cursed voice of Aubrey floating towards her from the living room. Begrudgingly she slid out of bed, but shamelessly strained her ears for whatever Aubrey was saying.

"You two do realize he was covered in tattoos, right? Even on the backs of his hands! He won't even be able to hide those in a business meeting!" Beca chuckled while she pulled on a shirt and shorts over her bra and underwear because Aubrey obviously didn't understand what Luke did for a living. "Do you know how many tattoos there are in my family? None! There are none. Plus don't even get me started on the motorcycle! Granted he didn't drive it-"

"Wow, Aubrey, we didn't say you had to marry him. But seriously, if all else fails can't you just sleep with him? I mean for God's sake if anyone needs to get fucked out of their mind it's you. Like you just really need to bang all that tight assness right out of you." Beca was basically dying from laughter on the other side of the door, but she could almost guarantee Aubrey wasn't finding Stacie's little spiel very funny. "If you get lucky maybe he'll nail you so hard nothing will ever be tight again!" After a few seconds she added, "Unless it's your vagina, then that sucks-"

"Or," Chloe butted in, "or, you just don't go on another date with him! You didn't have a terrible time though, did you? I mean was he nice and everything?" Oh, now this is what Beca really wanted to hear. She knew Luke and she also knew no matter how bad he felt the date was going he would never be rude to the girl he was with. So she wouldn't disturb them she quietly opened her door and peeked out at the three women sitting on the couch together.

Sighing Aubrey shook her head, "No. No, he was really great actually. And really sweet and we talked the whole night, it was fine. But…" Beca's jaw dropped, even this was low for Aubrey.

That was enough to push her over the edge. She didn't want this date to happen in the first place and now Luke was going to get hurt because Aubrey was a bitch. "Could you be any more shallow, Aubrey? Luke is a great guy and you're lucky he even agreed to go out with you. But don't sit there and say you had a great time with him when you just were really rude about all of his tattoos and the way he looks and acts." Aubrey looked shocked at the sudden burst of anger from Beca who had just burst through her door into the living room.

Stacie and Chloe sat on the couch with their mouths open staring between the two women who were glaring daggers at each other. "Oh, sure. I'll take orders from Beca Mitchell because she knows so much about dating and-"

"This isn't about dating, asshole! It's about you being a bitch to one of my best friends. I don't want to see you fuck him over because you're a shallow, stuck up-"Beca was at a loss for what other names she could call Aubrey, so instead she just growled in frustration and grabbed at her hair.

"If you like him so much maybe you should date him!" now that was laughable, so Beca actually laughed. There was no way she would ever date Luke. Jesse was the main reason, but also Luke was like her brother and that would be weird and wrong on so many different levels. "Why are you laughing?" Aubrey took a step back like she might catch some crazy disease from Beca.

With Beca still laughing loudly Stacie jumped in, "Beca has a date with this guy tonight and Luke is like her brother…that's why she's laughing. Right, Bec?" Clutching a stitch in her side Beca nodded while she tried to straighten up.

"And speaking of Beca's date we need to find someone to DJ tonight for you," Chloe raised her eyebrows at Beca while Aubrey went back into Chloe's room to get her stuff. When the blonde was gone she leaned in towards Beca, "Could you two possibly not bite each other's heads off when you're in the same room? And could you please stop calling her a bitch-"

"If the shoe fits, Chloe!" Beca hissed back at her. "But, if she's planning on becoming my own personal Yoko, I'm gonna kill her and make it look like an accident."

Aubrey strode back into the room with her bag over her shoulder, "Yeah, okay. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Beca." They glared at each other for a couple more seconds before Aubrey turned to Chloe, "Thanks for letting me stay, Chlo, but I have to get to work." The two girls hugged before she gave Stacie a hug.

"Who are you working on today?" Chloe asked while they walked to the door.

"Kelly Clarkson, she's filming the music video for that song she did with Mitchell Hardict," Beca groaned loudly from the living room and Aubrey looked at her with annoyance written all over her face. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later! Beca, you're an asshole," and with that she left their apartment.

"WHO FUCKING HIRED HER TO WORK ON MY MUSIC VIDEO?" Beca face planted onto the couch. "She's such a bitch-"

Chloe and Stacie went back to the living room and sat around Beca, "Well, it's not really your music video…because you're not in it-"

"Without me there would be no music, it would just be a video!"

"This is true, but no one knows who you are, Beca," Stacie patted her on the arm while Beca groaned again. "Maybe you should just tell everyone and you won't run into problems like this!"

"Yeah…no, that is not gonna happen. I like not getting hounded by paparazzi everywhere I go."

Chloe stood up suddenly, "Alright, then stop complaining, find a DJ to work for you tonight, and start getting ready for your God damn date! You have 5 hours," tired of dealing with Aubrey and Beca and the world she stomped off to her room. "And for Christ's sake next time please try to control yourself around Aubrey!"

* * *

For the next five hours Beca worked to find a replacement for the night while Stacie picked out her outfit, her shoes, painted her nails, and started her hair and makeup. After Chloe had gotten over being annoyed with the world she came out to help Stacie wherever she could. The two girls were having the time of their lives while Beca groaned and complained about everything they did to her.

Stacie was curling and pinning her hair while Chloe stood in front of Beca doing her makeup. "You guys, I can do it…I can do it," she tried to grab Chloe's hands to stop her from putting eye shadow on her, "I know how to do it."

"I don't want you to look like a panda or whatever the hell you said you were." She waved the brush around in her hand while she scrutinized Beca's face thus far. After deciding what to do next she delved back in.

"Jesse said he likes my makeup!" She jerked out of the way and Chloe accidentally stabbed her in the eye with the brush. "Okay, yeah this is why I need to do it." She pushed her hand into her eye to dull the pain, "God that hurt like a bitch."

"Sorry," Chloe mumbled before attacking Beca's face with the brush again.

"Beca, stop moving damn it!" Stacie grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against the chair so she could finish her hair. This was starting to feel like the makeover from hell. Giving up Beca sat in defeat while the two women continued their work with 15 minutes left before Jesse was set to arrive. "Do you have condoms?"

"I'm not sleeping with him, Stace."

"Still, sometimes things just slip in." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly like this happened to her all the time.

"Nothing ever just slips in. That would require me to slip out of my pants, my underwear and then there are more zippers involved and more underwear and just no." Beca shook her head while she got dressed and Stacie picked up her purse.

"I'm putting in 5 because you look like you could go a couple rounds-"

"Stacie!" Chloe and Beca both said at the same time.

"What? It was a compliment! Jesus, loosen up!" she threw the purse back to Beca and handed her the shoes she was going to wear. A few seconds after Beca was ready there was a knock at the door, "Ooh, I'll get it!"

"How do I look?" Beca turned to Chloe nervously. Yes, she was actually nervous about this.

"Perfect!" Chloe beamed at her while Stacie pulled open the door. "Let's hope he doesn't run away after Stacie gets to him."

Jesse was standing with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face when Stacie opened the door, "Ugh, hi, I'm Jesse." He stuck out his hand and Stacie took it in hers while she scrutinized him up close for the first time.

Still holding his hand in hers she gave him that sultry smile she uses whenever she's talking to a cute guy, "Are you a magnum guy or-"

She was cut off by Beca's yell, "OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Jesse's face was glowing red and he shifted uncomfortably under Stacie's unfaltering gaze.

"I take it you're Stacie?" she smiled at him brightly and nodded her head. "Oh well…it's nice to meet you." Beca ran up the steps and pushed Stacie slightly, "Beca! Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks…you too!" Stacie made a weird grunting noise behind them and Beca kicked her lightly. "Um, do you want to come in for a minute, I need to grab my stuff." He followed her back in the apartment with Stacie tailing behind him. "Stace, leave him alone," she whispered in the taller girl's ear before going to collect her things.

"Hi, Chloe," Jesse sat down beside the red head who smiled happily at him.

"Where you taking her tonight?"

"It's a surprise," he winked and then looked across the living room to see Stacie still staring at him. "So, um, Stacie, what do you do at the night club?"

"I'm the manager," she was about to open her mouth to say something else when Beca came back into the living room.

"Alright, let's go before Stacie says something else super inappropriate," Jesse quickly got to his feet and followed Beca to the door. "See you guys later," she called over her shoulder before the door shut behind them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chloe groaned at Stacie who was smiling at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered slyly. "Okay, so do you want to know where I was last night?"

"I would love nothing more."

Sitting up straighter she looked intently at Chloe for a few seconds, "I was on a recon mission." No answer from Chloe. "You know like a spy mission."

"I'm familiar with the terminology, Stace."

"Good. So I followed Jesse home last night-"

She got Chloe's full attention with that statement, "You what?"

"Well, I wanted to find out where he lived because we don't know much about him. I don't want to send our little Beca off with some guy we barely even know who stared at her for 3 hours before he got the balls to talk to her! Do you want to do that, Chloe, do you?"Rolling her eyes Chloe shook her head. "Exactly! So I found out where he lives and what apartment and everything-"

This was a little crazy even for Stacie. "That's a little creepy."

"He didn't notice me. But now we know his apartment is empty and we know how to get there…so you can come with me or you can stay here, but I'm going to check out his apartment."

"To do what? Break in?" Stacie nodded her head excitedly and Chloe's eyes widened. "No. No way in hell."

Stacie got to her feet and pulled on Chloe's arm, "Oh come one, Chloe, it's gonna be super fun! I got us really cute outfits and everything," she nodded to her room to indicate where the outfits were. "I won't let you have it if you don't come with me," she knew that was how she's get the redhead to come with her; bribery with clothes always worked.

Biting her lip Chloe looked down at Stacie's hand that was wrapped firmly around her arm, "Um…are there boots?"

"Of course!" a smirk played across Stacie's face when she knew she'd hooked her friend. "And a really cute beanie."

"I do look cute in a beanie," Chloe's voice trailed off as she gave more thought to what she was considering doing. Breaking and entering that's a pretty bad offense isn't it? Well, maybe Jesse wouldn't mind so much if they explained what they were doing if they got caught. That should go over well; hey don't mind us we just broke into your house to make sure you're not a psycho or anything.

"You do look cute in a beanie," Stacie prompted her with a warm smile.

A few more minutes of silence passed. "Fine, I'll do it, but if we get caught-"

"Chill, Red, we're not gonna get caught. Now let's get dressed and go at nightfall!" she skipped off to her room with Chloe trailing wearily behind her.

40 minutes later Stacie parked her car on a side street and got out carrying a bag. "Come on, Chlo, it's gonna be fine!" she motioned for the reluctant girl to follow her. "We have to walk a little bit; I didn't want it to seem obvious."

"Because the two of us walking down this street in all black at 7:15 isn't obvious at all," Chloe grumbled from a few feet behind Stacie. The more she thought about this the worse the idea seemed. "Where is his building anyway?"

"It's this one," Stacie pointed to an older building that they were walking around. "His apartment is in the back on the fourth floor-"

Jogging to catch up to her longer legged friend Chloe grabbed onto her arm, "How the hell are we supposed to get up there?"

"Fire escape! Come on," she turned down a side street and pointed up to the metal fire escape attached to the side. There was a good 15 feet to the first ledge and now Chloe was completely at a loss for what to do.

"Looks like we have to go home," she said hopefully.

Stacie laughed at her and put the bag she was carrying down on the ground. "Don't be silly, I came prepared," she pulled a rope with a grappling hook tied to the end of it out of her bag.

"What-"

"Lilly. I asked if she had one and she pulled it right out of her car! I can't think of why she brings it with her everywhere, but oh well! Do you have a good arm?" she asked after a few seconds of looking at her target. Chloe shook her head and watched Stacie get ready to throw the hook. On her first try she missed and the grappling hook clattered to the ground.

"Oh my God we're gonna get caught, I know it." Ignoring her Stacie reeled it back in and tried again. This time she was successful and Chloe looked like she was going to throw up. "Maybe we should just go home?"

While pulling the ladder down Stacie glanced over at the worried red head, "Nope, we've come this far! Do you think we should take the hook with us? Because that looks a little weird just sitting on the sidewalk." Yes, that was definitely their problem; they couldn't possibly leave the grappling hook in the open.

With the hook safely in her bag Stacie started to climb, "Hey this isn't so bad!" she looked down to see Chloe slowly following her. "If you hurry up then you can take the stairs and it's not so scary."

"It's not the heights I'm scared of; it's the getting caught," she groaned when she saw Stacie bounding up the stairs to the window.

"It's open!" she disappeared and stuck her head back through, "Seriously hurry up!" A few seconds later Chloe joined her in the dark room that seemed to be cluttered with…toys. "This kid is weird," Stacie mumbled while she flipped on the light switch.

The room was completely covered in Star Wars memorabilia and props for magic tricks. Chloe was examining a picture frame on a shelf surrounded by Ewoks and Wookies. It was a photo of Benji, Jesse, and the rest of their a cappella group the day of their graduation. "Damn, Beca's on a date with a nerd!" Stacie was playing with one of the lightsabers that was sitting on a shelf; she also had on a Darth Vader helmet. "That or he's into some real kinky shit."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh because Stacie sounded like Darth Vader and it was just a tiny bit hilarious. "You sound ridiculous!" she whispered as she searched his desk and drawers for anything weird.

"You think it's sexy. Don't lie to me, Darth Vader always knows when he is being lied to!" a strange combination of Stacie's high pitched laugh and Darth Vader's booming one issued out of the helmet. "Are you finding anything?" For being really concerned about breaking into the apartment Chloe sure was having a party going through all his stuff.

"Nope, just magic handbooks, invitations to Star Wars conventions and some capes…that's really weird. He doesn't have any condoms in the drawers; he must not get laid very often." She was about to start on the closet when they both heard the front door open.

A voice echoed into the otherwise empty house, "Hold on, Donald, I need to get a change of clothes." Both girls' eyes widened and Stacie ripped the helmet off her head before shoving it back on the shelf. They ran around the room trying to find places to hide in a matter of a few seconds. Stacie hid in a magic chest and Chloe was left running around trying to find a good spot to hide. The doorknob rattled right as she jumped through the window back onto the fire escape.

Barely two seconds after she hid under the window sill a man walked in with curly hair and really bad side burns. He was humming the Indiana Jones theme song loudly under his breath while he moved around the room; Chloe was thankful for that because she was pretty sure without it he would have heard her heart beating loudly.

She peeked over the window sill and saw him shoving clothes into a bag before he turned out the light on his room and left. Neither girl moved a muscle. Only when Chloe heard his voice from the front of the building did she climb back through the window and open the chest for Stacie. "Oh my God, that was terrifying!" she said while she uncoiled herself from the small chest. "Hey, I could be a contortionist!"

"That's great. Can we get the hell out of here?" Chloe grabbed Stacie by the hand and tugged her to the window, "This is why we don't break the law! Because it would be our luck to get caught."

"At least we know Jesse's not the crazy Star Wars fan-"

"Thank God, because I was really worried about that," Chloe answered her sarcastically. "I'm never letting you talk me into doing something like that ever again, Stacie!"

"You had fun, admit it."

"I didn't."

Putting on a really poor imitation of Darth Vader she spoke again, "I feel a disturbance in the force. A redheaded weenie is lying to me!"

"You're gonna start doing really weird kinky things with a Darth Vader mask aren't you?"

"Fuck yeah!" Stacie smiled happily as they got back in her car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gossipssweetlips**:Yay! Glad you like it! The Aubrey/Luke thing will come up in maybe the next chapter. I'm still not really sure what I'm going to do with it, but I have an idea. Thank you for reading and commenting :)

**FatPatricia515**:Oh my god that was funny to write. It looked really funny in my head, so hopefully it came across that way!

**BittyAB18**:Thank you! I was thinking about having them go through the restof the house, but I figured Chloe was freaked out enough she probably wouldn't have wanted to stay. I can't decide if I want to do something more with Stacie and Donald, I had them together the first or second chapter, but that was just Stacie being Stacie! So I don't know, we'll see where it goes! I kind of think it would have been funny if Benji came in and saw Stacie with his darth Vader mask on, he probably would have had a stroke or something.

**thecurlingiron**: of course its true! And of course they broke in hahaha you're priceless...to me. you're priceless to me AJ. #acaawkward

**NeonEnigma88**: Thank you! In my mind Stacie is veeeeery flexible for obvious reasons haha :)

**jessicayip792**: Thank you!

**amgonyea**: Thanks!

**Esmeralda**: I mention it in this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**So this chapter is really long, but I think it's pretty good. It's Beca and Jesse's date. Also, I'm super sorry for the long wait but I had a severe case of being too lazy to actually write anything. But here's this! So I hope you like it! Thank you as always for reading, commenting, favoriting and following this, it means a bunch to me!**

* * *

Beca shuffled out of her front door, a few steps behind Jesse, her face was still burning from the embarrassment Stacie caused her by asking what size condom Jesse used. Everything was going to be fine she tried to convince herself while locking the door without a word. Jesse cleared his throat and Beca took a few calming breaths before turning to look at him. There was a slow, lazy smile present on his lips that had an instantaneous and surprising calming affect on her. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she started to walk to the elevator, "Um, I'm sorry about Stacie-"

"Don't worry about it," he stuck his hand out to hold hers and smiled happily when she reluctantly slid her tiny hand into his much larger one. The old elevator slowly carried them three floors down to the building's lobby. "It was sort of funny once I got over the initial shock. I see where she could be an interesting girl to hang around with." The doors opened, the grill was pulled up and the couple stepped out into the deserted corridor.

Beca breathed a sigh of relief that there were now 3 floors between her and her over-sexualized best friend. "Maybe you should go on a date with Stacie then, if you find her so interesting," she smirked while Jesse chuckled at her and shook his head. He had their fingers locked together and was pulling her through the lobby, out the doors and to his car.

He didn't answer her until she was safely buckled in the passenger seat, "I actually sort of have this thing for awkward, short, socially inept girls with scary ear spikes."

"That's a weird type to have."

"It's like finding a diamond in the rough," he said casually as he pulled into traffic. "Makes things fun."

"Glad I could be a source of entertainment."

For the next few minutes they rode through the streets in silence . Beca was watching familiar buildings flash past the window and melt away into the background when she realized they were leaving LA. "Where are we going?" she questioned with her eyebrows knit together, almost forming one long line.

"It's a surprise."

"That sort of makes me feel like you're taking me somewhere so you can rape and murder me," she said dryly, her eyes not straying from his face.

Biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh at Beca's sense of humor, he managed to answer her calmly, "I actually had that planned for the second date."

"Who said there was going to be a second date?" Now her eyebrows, which were still forming a line, rose together as a unit and threatened to disappear into her hairline.

He nodded his head and kept his eyes on the road, "You're right, Beca, that was a bit forward of me. However, I'm pretty confident in my ability to woo you."

A smile broke across Beca's face and she laughed loudly and almost disbelievingly, "Woo? When was the last time someone said that? 1873?" Her steely, blue eyes danced with amusement at Jesse's odd saying and his flirtatious confidence. Something about being with him made her happier than she had been in a while.

"Yes woo!" he jokingly said defensively, like that was completely normal and she shouldn't question his antics. "And the last time it was said was a minute ago!" He beamed appreciatively over at her while she continued to laugh, seeing her smiling and laughing instead of sort of surly and working was having a good effect on him. In terms of a cliché romcon, it made him feel all warm and squishy inside. "Wow, Becs, this is the first time I've really seen you smile."

"It's at your expense, buddy," patting his hand, she went back to looking at the setting sun through the window .

Jesse chanced another glance at her, "You know, I was this close," he held up two fingers that were separated by mere centimeters, "to telling you that it made you look really beautiful, but after all that, I don't think I will." He dropped his fingers, pursed his lips, and dragged his attention back to the road.

"I think your usage of the word woo was charming," this time a genuine smile graced her lips as she watched him with rapt attention. Their date hadn't even officially started yet and she was already enjoying herself. Jeez, Stacie and Chloe would never believe this, especially since they always joke she has a heart of stone and a soul to match. Unfortunately, whenever they did find out about it, Beca could guarantee they would never let her live it down.

Making his eyes wide he looked at Beca shocked, "Did I just get a compliment from Beca Mitchell?" He ran a hand through his spiked hair and stole another look at her, "I believe I just did!" The rest of the car ride passed quickly and soon Jesse was pulling into an almost unnoticeable parking lot. There were a few other cars parked, but not another soul to be seen.

"Oh no, Jesse, we're not about to have a really corny first date on the beach, are we?" As soon as Jesse had turned into the parking lot, she had realized where they were. El Matador beach, one of the most beautiful and romantic beaches in California. Of course, they were at the beach; Jesse was a giant movie buff, he would want to do something cheesily romantic.

He got out of the car and quickly walked around to her side of the car to open the door for her, "Well, seeing as I sang to you, bought you flowers and chocolate, and practically 'courted' you," he used air quotes, "for a week, I think it's relatively safe to assume that this date will be romantic." Once again he took her hand in his and led her in the right direction with a broad smile in place.

"You're a weirdo," she mumbled when they reached the sand. Looking back over her shoulder, she couldn't help but laugh, "Jesse, wanna know what's really romantic?" he looked at her questioningly as he led her further down the beach and past large rock formations. "That port-a-potty in the parking lot. It really brings the evening together," she kept a stoic face while Jesse laughed so hard he nearly snorted.

The two continued their tromp through the sand. The sun was dipping below the horizon, turning the sky a violent shade of pink that reflected in the slowly darkening water while the last feeble rays of sun glowed on the rough surfaces of the rocks. Just as Beca was beginning to internally whine about how hungry she was, Jesse brought them to a halt right next to one of the giant rocks. "Well, here we are," he motioned to the foot of the rock and Beca had to admit, what he had set up was pretty impressive. There was a large blanket spread out on the sand, tons of fluffy pillows leaned against the rock, a huge picnic basket, a laptop, and the whole area was lighted by kerosene lanterns that circled the blanket.

"What do you think?" he sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. He may have been playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside he felt like he was about to lose his lunch. Nervously he waited for her answer as she sat down beside him. He'd been planning this date ever since he'd first asked her out, and he didn't think he could handle her not liking it.

Thankfully she smiled as she settled into the comfy pillows, "It's nice, I like it."

A huge sigh of relief involuntarily slipped from his mouth.

"Where's the food? I could eat a horse right now," she commented while she relaxed against the pillows and watched the waves crash on the shore. More often than not, Beca thought with her stomach instead of her head, but Jesse didn't seem to mind.

He started shuffling through the giant picnic basket and tossed a juice pouch into her lap. "What's this?" she asked in an amused voice. She stared at it for a few seconds, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile, before she peeled the straw off the side and stabbed it into the pouch.

"Refreshments. I hope you like steak and macaroni," he added after a few seconds of searching the basket. He pulled out thermal containers that were keeping the food warm and started popping lids off.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" she eagerly grabbed the plate he offered her and started shoveling food into her mouth. After a few seconds she realized that probably wasn't proper date etiquette and cut her consumption back to a slower, more normal, pace. There was a lull in the conversation as they both ate, but Jesse chuckled because he could tell Beca was an avid eater. Nothing was more attractive than a girl who wasn't afraid to eat, in his opinion.

The sun had finally set and they were surrounded by the flickering glow from the lanterns when Jesse spoke again, "So, Beca, what do you want to do with your life? What's your dream?" He leaned against the pillows and watched her carefully as he sipped his juice pouch.

Slowly she finished chewing her steak and swallowed. She was pretty much living her dream already, but she couldn't tell him that. So instead she decided to tell him what her dream had been, "I want to produce music, but right now I'm pretty happy with the club." It was short and sweet and to the point and gave nothing away. Great.

"You play your mixes at the club, right?" she nodded her head. "They're really good! I think you could do it. I think you could become a producer if you really want it," his smile was encouraging and showed nothing but faith in her. Something that her father had never really given to her, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Thanks," she whispered, quickly to draw the attention away from her (and Mitchell's) career she decided to question him. "What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Well, I sort of already do it. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

"Wow. That's really deep. How do you not have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I've been wondering that same thing myself." They locked eyes for a second, but Beca quickly looked away and filled her mouth again. She kept her eyes trained on the now black waves that were slamming into the shore, creating a white, frothy foam.

After a moment of silence a thought occurred to her, "How do you sort of do it? Either you do or you don't."

"I work with John Williams. He composed for Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, Jaws, ET, Jurassic Park, the Olympics theme and a ton of other things," he shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. "Nothing too serious." In fact, it really was serious and one of the best things that had happened to him, but he was playing it off nonchalantly for Beca.

"That's pretty impressive-"

"I'm pretty impressive," that remark earned him a playful shove from Beca.

While clicking the lids back onto the containers Beca started to talk again, "What I was going to say before I was interrupted was that I've never seen any of those movies, so I'll just assume they're good."

Jesse's jaw dropped, "I still can't believe you don't like movies."

A small smirk appeared on Beca's face, "Anyway, what do you do with him? Are you like a co-composer or something?" In the flickering light from the lanterns Beca saw Jesse's face turn red.

"Um-" he started and stopped to play absent-mindedly with his shirt.

Beca raised an eyebrow at him, "Nuh-uh. Are you the coffee boy?" From her tone of voice Jesse knew she was joking, but he was embarrassed all the same.

His face was about the color of Chloe's hair when he decided to talk again, "Well, I'm his assistant. So I run messages, make calls, organize music, and um...sometimes I pick up dry cleaning, coffee and food." He allowed himself to wallow in self-pity for a few seconds, "But the pay is really good, I basically get free lessons on how to become an amazing composer and he promised me he would listen to some of my work someday."

He braced himself for the worse and watched nervously for Beca's response, "Are you happy?"

"What?" now he was just confused.

"Are you happy doing your job?" her gaze was steady and didn't falter from his at all.

Well, that was easy, he didn't even need to think about it, "Yeah, I am."

"Then don't beat yourself up over it. You're good at what you do, I'm good at what I do. So, maybe one day you'll be where I am-" Oh shit, she didn't mean to say that. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Jesse try to process what she meant. Maybe if she sat still long enough he would forget she was there.

"What did you mean where you-" Well, that plan got shot to hell.

A cover up story popped into her head and she didn't wait for him to finish his question before spitting it out, "The club! I love music and now I've got my own night club and I get to perform every night." Whew! Points for Mitchell! He nodded his head and smiled again. She was busy searching around for something to get them off their current topic of conversation and didn't notice. Finally her eyes fell on the laptop, "So, what's the laptop for?"

"Oh, right!" he leaned over and pulled it onto his lap and then rummaged in the basket again. After a few seconds he pulled out The Breakfast Club, "I want you to watch then end of this, and then I can die a hero." He happily popped the disk into his laptop and motioned for Beca to come closer to him. She looked anything but thrilled at the idea, but sidled over to his side anyway.

Jesse selected the last scene in the scene selections list and Bender appeared on the screen with the iconic voice over in the back ground. Immediately Jesse started spouting off facts about the movie and the score and soundtrack for it. Beca was only half listening, for once she actually had her eyes trained on the screen. Jesse informed Beca on something about Simple Minds and she responded with a half hearted, "That is fascinating." After a few seconds she asked him what Judd Nelson ate for breakfast and she vaguely heard black coffee, and morning dumps. "You're and idiot," she mumbled with a smile on her face.

"I'm full of fun facts."

"You should let other people tell you they're fun."

They both went quiet when the iconic voice over could be heard, "But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...and an athlete...and a basket case...a princess...and a criminal." Judd Nelson's character started to walk across the football field and Beca looked over at Jesse, he was mouthing along with the words.

He noticed her staring, "You're missing it."

"Oh, sorry," she turned back to the screen, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him clench his fist when Bender did it. After that he focused on her when the picture on the screen froze and Don't You Forget About Me blasted through the small speakers. She looked over at him again and saw him leaning in to kiss her. For some reason even though her heart was telling her to kiss him back her brain (the stupid side of it) told her to lock that shit up. So she quickly pressed the pause button and chewed on her lips. "I'm sure the rest of it's just as good as the end."

Jesse, who looked slightly taken aback by the rejection, closed the top of his laptop and put it by the basket. "It is...So um," he grabbed her hand and she hastily grabbed his right hand with her right.

"Do you wanna thumb wrestle?" Wow, how old was she again? God, that was stupid, but Jesse smiled and agreed. Soon it turned into whoever won got to ask the other a question. They got all the stupid, inane questions out of the way in 20 minutes. Beca learned that Jesse lived with his best friend Benji, he mostly hung out with his friends Benji, Donald, Unicycle and Bumper, but Bumper was sort of an arrogant asshole. Beca told him about her parents divorce, about the deal she made with her dad her freshmen year, but they didn't go through with it and countless other things were shared, but now they were moving onto bigger and better things.

After winning one match Jesse sat in contemplation for a minute, "Alright, what's the most awkward thing that's ever happened between you and your friends that you don't want anyone to know."

"Chloe and I took a shower together," she answered quickly to see his reaction. His jaw dropped and his grip tightened on her hand making her laugh, "Well, she walked in on me because she heard me singing. And instead of waiting for me to get out like a normal person, she barged right in and made me sing her self-proclaimed lady jam with her. We've been best friends ever since. I guess seeing each other naked sort of solidified that." She laughed at Jesse's still speechless and unmoving face.

After a few seconds he recovered and shook his head to refocus himself, "That's...um, very interesting." Their next match commenced and he won again, "Okay, what's an irrational fear you have?"

"The ocean. It freaks me the fuck out."

"Did you have a childhood? What is wrong with you? First you don't like movies and now the ocean!" His level of disbelief was reaching breaking point and he was convinced he needed to fix this girl. "Does it bother you that we're here?"

"No, I just don't like being in it. It scares me because I can't see what's in there," he was nodding in agreement with her reasoning, but he still was shell shocked.

The next game Beca won, "If you could do anything in the world what would you do?"

"Kiss you," his smile was soft and turned her cheeks a bright red. He won again, "Will you let me kiss you?"

"Maybe," she smiled shyly and started the next game. She tried as hard as she could to win, but he managed to scrape by another victory. Groaning loudly she waited for him to ask her to kiss him again.

Instead she was surprised by his question, "Do you trust me?"

"I don't know...I met you a week ago, but you seem pretty trustworthy-"

"So that's a yes?" she nodded her head. "Okay, come with me," he stood up and peeled his shirt off and pulled his pants off.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screeched surprised by his boldness...and his body. He had a really nice body. Like really nice. Holy shit his ass-lock it up, Mitchell! She blinked a couple times and forced herself to look into his eyes instead of at his...well everywhere else.

Jesse couldn't help the smirk that flitted across his face for a fraction of a second, "**We're**," he stressed the word, "going swimming."

"And Tupac is still alive." Her eyes were flitting between Jesse's warm chocolate ones and the black, moving mass that was the ocean. A cold, wet knot was creeping into her stomach at the thought of going into the water.

He reached down and grabbed both her hands in his, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," the knot loosened slightly in her stomach, but it didn't go away entirely. Yeah, like Jesse could fight off a great white shark or a giant squid. "We don't have to go out that deep," his eyes were boring into her and slowly, very slowly, his kind gaze was making her feel more comfortable. "If you don't want to, I can just put my clothes back on and we'll do something else."

No...he should keep the clothes off. She mentally smacked herself for thinking that. For 3 minutes she stood looking between Jesse and the ocean, weighing her options. Finally she pulled her hands from Jesse's and pulled her top over her head. While she worked on pulling her pants off she kept her eyes locked on Jesse, "If something happens to me, we're never going out again. Got it?" He nodded his head and picked up a lantern before holding his hand out for Beca's. She sighed at the familiarity that was beginning to form whenever they held hands.

"You'll be fine I promise," together they made their way to the ocean. Jesse put the lamp down and looked over at Beca, she was practically glowing in the moonlight. She let her toes get wet and felt the hair raise on her arms. Taking a few calming breaths, she held on tighter to Jesse's hand and took another step into the black water. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of what was waiting for her in the unseen depths, Jesse felt her body go ridged next to him. "Hey, hey, I'm right here," stepping in front of her they locked eyes and Beca frantically scanned his face for a few seconds, trying to calm herself. It worked and she breathed easier.

"Okay, let's go," together they slowly waded out into deeper waters, Beca clinging to Jesse's side. He stopped when they got out to about halfway to his chest. Beca's eyes were firmly shut, she had a death grip on both of his arms and her feet her were trying to involuntarily wrap around his legs fro support. Carefully he pulled her closer to him and kept his arms firmly around her.

"Are you okay?" she didn't open her eyes or lips, but nodded minutely. "You're doing great," the waves were calm and were slowly rocking them back and forth. "I think you're losing badass points," he whispered over the sounds of the water.

Cracking open one eye she glared at him, "You're gaining asshole points." Despite that, she pulled herself closer to him and felt her muscles start to relax. "Okay...it's not terrible." Plus she got to be practically naked and pushed up against him-damn it, Mitchell, control your hormones.

"Told you. Beca?" he waited for her to acknowledge him. When she looked at him he opened his mouth, "Can I-" he was cut off when she put both hands on the sides of his face and kissed him softly. "Okay, that was a yes," he smiled brightly and kissed her again this time letting his hands wander around her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hairs. Alright, this was nice, maybe the ocean wasn't so bad after all...especially if a Jesse Swanson was in it.

What was happening to her? She had denied the guy like 7 times and now here she was making out with him in the ocean. Her thoughts were short lived when she nearly jumped out of her skin and the water when Jesse grazed his hand over her thigh. "Holy shit, can we got back to shore?" She was practically on his shoulders from trying to stay out of the water when he chuckled and headed back to their blanket.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," they walked hand in hand back to the blanket and had barely gotten back into the ring of lanterns when they were making out again. Things were just about to progress another step when Beca placed her hands on Jesse's. "What?"

"Can we not do this now? I don't want to rush things," seriously what is wrong with me, she asked herself when Jesse stood up and handed her a towel from the basket.

He wiped off his face and body and laid back down next to Beca, "Yeah, that's fine," he murmured and pulled her close to him. It was about 9 o'clock when they started talking about anything and everything in their lives, Beca conveniently left out the fact that she was Mitchell Hardict, but other wise they talked about everything.

At some point in the night Beca had fallen asleep closely followed by Jesse. She woke up at 4 when she heard a funny dinging noise and what sounded like metal grinding together, "Jess-"

"I'm right here," his voice spoke softly, her eyelids fluttered open and she realized he was holding her and they were in the elevator at her apartments. "You're a deep sleeper. I got you dressed, carried you to the car, drove all the way home, and carried you into the building without you waking up."

"You don't have to," she mumbled tiredly.

The elevator dinged again and this time he walked into the hall of her apartment, "Where's your key?" she was already starting to fall asleep again so he knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened and Stacie smiled brightly at them with her hair tied up and her pajamas on, apparently she and Chloe had stayed up waiting for them to get back. "Hey, Stacie."

"You got her so drunk she can't walk?" she skipped behind him while he carried the semi-unconscious Beca into the apartment.

"What? You got her drunk?" Chloe sprang up and ran over to look at Beca.

Jesse shook his head frantically, "No! She's just tired, we didn't even drink."

"Damn, what kind of date was this?" Stacie asked skeptically as Chloe pointed him to Beca's room. The redhead hit the back of Stacie's head to get her to shut up, "What, Chlo? I'm just saying all my first dates involve booze and sex...not neccessarily in that order."

"That's not a date, Stace, that's you being super horny and 'going out' with a different night 4 times a week."

The two girls argued while Jesse put Beca in bed, slid off her pants and covered her up. He hoped she wouldn't mind too much. Just as he had tucked her hair behind her ear she gave a start and woke up a tiny bit, "I had fun tonight Swan. Are you a bird?" she asked with her eyes unfocused and not completely open.

"If you want me to be."

"Nooo, I don't want to kiss a bird. Can you kiss me?" he kissed her softly on the lips and she fell back to sleep instantly. Huh. That's not usually what's supposed to happen, usually its the other way around. He walked out quietly and closed the door behind him with a small smile on his face.

Stacie and Chloe had gotten over their little dispute and were standing in front of the TV looking at Jesse guiltily, maybe they were thinking about having broken into his house earlier. "Well, I'll see you girls later. Thanks for letting me borrow her for the night!" he smiled and headed towards the front door.

"Bye, Jesse," they said simultaneously.

When the door closed behind him Chloe turned to Stacie, "I think he knows we broke in."

"Don't be ridiculous. He and Beca definitely fucked."


	7. Chapter 7

**gossipssweetlips: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I didn't want it to be too cheesy or anything

**kerbear82: **wow thanks! :)

**BittyAB18: **I second that motion. Seriously. If the government would like to do something affective, passing a law that says Skylar Astin can never wear clothes would be a nice start. Thank you! Stacie and Chloe are fun to write so of course I'm having them start off this chapter! :)

**thecurlingiron: **It wasn't a ploy. it was true and heartfelt! Are you still swooning? Because its been a couple days and I don't think that's healthy! But thanks I try to be adorable where I can ;) oooh winky face.

**Mallory McCreerian: **Thank you!

**Grey: **Thank you so much! I was kind of worried it was going to be overly cheesy, but i'll believe you that it wasn't :) Aw, you're welcome that's my favorite Jesse too! He's just too adorable! Oh my gosh, Chris Pine was the reason for that part in my story haha plus princess diaries are amazing anyway! But thank you for your review that was all really nice :)

**23laffertysgurl23: **Yay well I like writing long chapters so the two of us should get a long famously! hahaha I cant remember if I was fully awake when I wrote that or not, so that could explain the swan thing :) Stacie Chloe and Beca interactions are slowly becoming my favorite thing to write haha. But also Aubrey and Beca. Just because I made them hate each other so much in this story haha thanks for reading and reviewing!

**jessicayip792: **thank you!

**Waffles Rock: **Well thank you very much! I'm honored that you actually used the word cute then haha :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following or favoriting this! Its awesome!**

* * *

"Stacie, don't do that, you're gonna scare her," Chloe's hurried whisper left her mouth in a hiss. Peeking into Beca's room, she motioned for the taller brunette to leave the side of Beca's bed. Instead, Stacie laid down beside the small lump in the bed that was Beca. The only part of her body that could be seen was the very top of her head and even then that was only her hair.

Slowly, Stacie pulled the covers away from Beca's face, she was still fast asleep and oblivious to the presence of her best friends. "See, she's fine," Stacie whispered loudly while she took her index finger and ran it along the bridge of Beca's nose. Her nose twitched, her eyebrows joined together, and the blankets stirred feebly. Stacie smiled triumphantly, waggled her finger at Chloe to show her it hadn't been bitten off, and did it again.

If Chloe had been sitting, she would have been hanging on to the edge of her seat, but instead she peered cautiously over Beca's sleeping form. Beca was notorious for being a terrible morning person. In all the time they had lived together Chloe had been kicked, punched, slapped, yelled at, head butted, and one time spit on. Needless to say, Chloe would rather poke Beca with a stick than even attempt to wake her up like Stacie was doing. "You're fucking insane. I hope she punches you in the boob."

A moment was taken for Stacie to flip Chloe off before she resumed what she was doing. "It worked when Nicole Kidman did it to Sandra Bullock in Practical Magic." Beca was beginning to move around more.

"Yeah, that's a movie, Stace, plus its about witches so it's doublely impractical." Right at that moment, Beca jerked her hand up and kicked out simultaneously. The result was her hitting Stacie in the nose with the palm of her hand and getting a nice kick in at the "hunter." From the force of hitting Stacie, Beca fell backwards off the bed and landed with a thud at Chloe's feet. Stacie had one hand on her nose and the other down her pants to make sure everything was alright. "Oh, wow, that was better than I could have asked for!"

"What the fuck were you doing, Stacie?" Beca grumbled as Chloe helped her back on to the bed. Stacie was still rolling around groaning with her eyes shut. Squinting at her friend, Beca commented, "Well shit, now I can't tell if she's masturbating or in pain. Either way her hand's down her pants and she's groaning...I wish she wouldn't do it in my bed though." Chloe sniggered loudly and sat down beside Beca who was looking in horror down at her phone.

"My vagina! She kicked me in the vag," Stacie groaned and wiped her eyes with the hand that had been cradling her nose. Well, at least they knew she wasn't...entertaining herself. The other two decided to ignore her as she continued to complain that the hunter would never be the same again.

"Shit. Luke called me 14 times. Shit. Shit. Shit." Beca scrambled out of bed quickly and grabbed fresh clothes. "Damn it, Jesse did too," she decided it would be easier to call Jesse first and go to Luke's house later. After all, it wasn't very often her manager called her 14 times in a row, so it had to be an emergency.

Dialing Jesse's number, she headed to the bathroom, "Wait, Bec, we want to hear everything!" Stacie, who had magically recovered from her vaginal injury, sprang up and followed Beca into the bathroom with Chloe two steps behind her. Beca glared at them when they shut the door behind them, but went about her business.

"Hey, Jess," she said brightly when he answered the phone.

"Becaaw! I'm glad you called me-what was that?" She had just started the shower, Chloe and Stacie were sitting crisscrossed on the sink's counter, glaring at the phone in her hand.

"The shower. Sorry, I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Oh. Do you need to go?"

"Well, my phone isn't exactly water proof," she chuckled while the water heated up.

"Right...well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something?"

"How's 9:30 at the Dunkin Donuts by my house?" Then at least she could get a peace offering for Luke.

"Great. Okay, I'm just gonna try and not think about you taking a shower now."

"You just made me throw up everywhere." She hung up and immediately started to strip down. "Why are you two in here?" Before they answered she stepped into the hot, steady stream of water.

At the same moment both girls responded. "We wanted to hear about your date."

"We wanted to see you naked...I mean...what Chloe said." Chloe stared blankly at Stacie and Beca stuck her head, with her hair full of shampoo, out to look at her. The funny thing about Stacie is that she has no filter and doesn't think too much of anything she says. "Oh, go on then, Beca, we've all seen each other naked!"

Beca pulled her head back into the shower and started reliving her night for the other two. They were a good audience; they oohed, awed and commented in all the right places. And decided that Jesse deserved an A for their first date. "That sounds adorable! I wish Josh would do stuff like that for me!" Chloe pouted for a second. "I mean, just because we're getting married doesn't mean he can slack off. Sure we still have date night and like, we have sex constantly." In the shower Beca scrunched her nose up at the thought. "And its great. Like I've been dating him for 3 years and he can still blow my mind. Jesus, Stace, did I tell you about the other night-"

Stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and steam rolling off of her skin, Beca pinched Chloe's lips between her forefinger and thumb, "Chloe! Stop. I love you, but stop,"

"I kind of wanted to hear, though," Stacie said with a suggestive wink while she filed her nails. "Red's always got really good sex stories," the ginger nodded and smiled in agreement, "Kind of makes me want to go out and fuck the first person I see."

"I don't think Chloe's stories have anything to do with that," Beca murmured while she pulled on her underwear and wrapped her hair in the towel. For the next few minutes she speedily got dressed while Chloe and Stacie rambled on about their night at the club and the DJ that Beca had called in. Apparently it just wasn't the same without Beca there, but they also wanted to know when they got to have nights off.

After putting her hair up in a complex and intricate bun, Beca had moved on to her makeup in record time. She was just starting her eyeliner when something Stacie said caught her attention. "Jesse's a really nice guy, I'm happy for you, Becs. I mean, at first I was a little worried since Chloe and I found all that Star Wars shit in his apartment-" Her voice faltered when she realized what she had said. Chloe looked frantically towards the door that was half a foot from her, trying to judge if she could make an escape.

Nearly stabbing herself in the eye with the eyeliner, Beca spun around to look at her very guilty looking friend. "You...what?" Even at 5 foot 2 inches and with one eye lined, Beca was intimidating when she was angry. It didn't help that she was brandishing the eyeliner like a weapon either. Chloe had slid off the counter and was trying to sneak out of the door, "Chloe, get your fucking ass back in here and sit down damn it." Reluctantly, she came back in and sat down beside Stacie.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You went in his house? How even-" her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't finish her thought.

"Fire escape," Beca wasn't sure which one of them had said it as neither of their lips had seemed to move.

"The fire escape? Great. That's just great. I'm the girl who's crazy assed friends break into her dates house to...what the hell were you doing in there anyway? Checking for murder weapons or drug paraphernalia?" A red blush was slowly creeping up Beca's neck and into her cheeks the more time went by.

"We didn't go through the whole house! We got into his room mate's room and then he came home. So, I hid in a box and Chloe jumped out the window, then after that we went home."

"Chloe jumped out the window...alright well that makes everything better. I can't believe you two. This is the first guy that I really actually, legitimately like and you break into his house!"

Stacie stood up so she had the height advantage over Beca, "Would you stop yelling at us? Okay, yeah we broke into his house. Did we get caught? No. And it's not like we did it for fun, we did it because we love you, Beca, even though sometimes you're a bitch. But sometimes we are too! So, sorry we wanted to make sure he was a good guy and wasn't going to rape, murder, and then turn you into a skin suit. But you were our Beca first, so you just need to calm the fuck down!" Beca stared at her, speechless for a few seconds. "Now finish you're other eye, you look ridiculous. Chloe and I are going over to her and Josh's apartment for breakfast. I love you," she kissed her on the cheek and then stomped out.

Once again, Chloe slid off the counter and stood in front of Beca, "Huh. I couldn't have said it better myself. But she's right, skin suit is pretty bad. Well, I love you, boo boo," she kissed Beca's other cheek and skipped off. "Have fun with your man!" She yelled before the front door closed behind her and Stacie.

"Thanks...I guess," she yelled after them before she got back to work.

* * *

20 minutes later, Beca was waiting at a table with two coffees, 2 dozen donuts, and another strawberry glazed one in front of her. Jesse was running late and he wasn't answering his phone. Just as she was contemplating texting him and saying she had to go he showed up in a rush. "Hey, beautiful, sorry I was running late," he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Beca could feel her face growing red; it was different now that they were in front of other people and not alone on a beach.

"It's fine, I've just been people watching."

"Ah, yes, always entertaining," he flashed that goofy smile that she was growing to love. Wait, love? No...maybe like...a lot. "Um, Beca, did you get enough donuts and coffee?"

She chuckled and fidgeted with the corner of one of the boxes, "The donuts and extra coffee are sort of a peace offering for my mana-um, my friend." Whew, that was close. Great, cover up, just kidding that was shit. Do better next time, Mitchell.

"Your mana-friend? I didn't think people had those anymore," he walked over to the counter to get the coffee he had ordered and sat back down. "So who is this mana-friend?"

"His name's Luke-"

"Damn, after one date and I've already got competition!"

"No, he's like my brother."

"I find that hard to believe," he joked. "Luke, that sounds like a name fit for a strapping, good looking, guy that has a hard time getting the ladies off of him."

"He's pretty...um sexy," wow, if that didn't feel like acid coming out of her mouth, "I guess. But seriously, there's nothing going on between us," the pretend jealousy thing was kind of cute on Jesse.

Leaning across the table, Jesse locked eyes with her, "Tell me, Ms. Mitchell, would I be better looking if my name was Luke?"

"You're an idiot."

"It's true, isn't it? Then I guess I'm getting my name changed!" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair with a playful smile on his lips.

"Don't do that, I like your name," she sipped her coffee and watched a couple walking their dogs walk past the windows. "So, whoever you are, why were you late?"

"Benji was flipping a bitch this morning. Apparently some of his Star Wars stuff was out of place on his shelves and he needed to find the culprit." Sipping his coffee, he spluttered when he saw the look on Beca's face. "What? It wasn't you was it?"

"Whaaat? No. I was with you all night," she answered quickly.

"You answer some questions really quick, Bec, it makes me feel like you're lying to me." Her heart stopped for a minute. She hadn't lied to him at all. Yes, she hadn't told him the complete truth to everything, but he got most of the truth. Apparently she was quiet for longer than he had expected her to be, so he patted her hand and chuckled. "I was joking, relax."

"Right, I knew that." She needed to get better at lying or just tell him the truth soon. The former seemed like her best bet for now, she wasn't quite ready to share everything yet.

When 10:30 rolled around they both stood up, "We should do this more often, Beca, I like eating breakfast with you." Picking up her boxes of donuts for her, they walked out toward her car together.

"Definitely." She responded in her usual half hearted tone of voice. She opened up the driver's door and let Jesse plop the donuts onto the passenger seat while she put the coffee in a cup holder.

"I'll see you at the club tonight," he snaked his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to his lips.

"Wow, you should really do something else besides come to my club," he hadn't kissed her yet and her breath ghosted over his lips.

"So, you don't want to make money off me coming to see you?"

"I like money," she said breathlessly. Her lips were itching for him to kiss her. Opening his mouth to speak again she finally lost patience, "Can you just kiss me already, loser?" He pressed their lips together for a second and just when she was about to deepen it, he pulled away and got into his car that was next to Beca's. With her mouth hanging open she looked through the windows at him, "Are you fucking with me?"

Rolling down the window, his eyes dancing with amusement, he looked up at her, "I would love to!"

"You're an asshole."

"I'll see you tonight, badass," he pulled away leaving her shocked and slightly annoyed.

She was still muttering to herself when she pulled into the driveway of Luke's house 10 minutes later. Damn Jesse for making her want to kiss him. Damn everything. Carefully stacking the boxes and picking up the coffee, Beca made her way up the front steps to the door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Well, wasn't that just fantastic, Luke was going to call her a million times, but he couldn't open his door? Finally, fed up with waiting for her manager she dropped the donuts onto the window sill beside her and fished around in her pockets until she located Luke's key.

The door swung wide and Beca stepped through casually. No one was in the living room, the kitchen, or the dining room. Depositing the donuts and coffee in the kitchen she made her way down the hall to his bedroom. Now was the perfect time to get back at him for all the mornings he had woken her up by clanging pots together, blowing air horns, and tickling her.

Luke's bedroom door was at the very end of a hall that had five doors. One to a linen closet, one to a guest bedroom, one that led to the basement, one that led to the bathroom and finally the one that led to his room. All the doors were shut as Beca made her way down the hall as quietly as she could. Opening the door as slowly as possible, because it squeaked if you went to fast, Beca poked her head into the dark room.

The sheets and comforter were wound up, half on the bed, half on the floor. In the middle, amidst piles of pillows that were hiding his full form was Luke. Fast asleep and oblivious as to what was about to happen to him. Beca laughed quietly to herself patted her elbow for good luck and jumped onto the bed bringing her elbow down hard where his stomach was. "Wake up, fucker!"

Instead of the grunt that she was thinking would issue from the sheets, a loud scream pierced the air. Oh, shit, this obviously wasn't Luke. Beca scrambled backwards out of the bed and landed next to a bra that she had seen before. That was Chloe's bra! It even had the CB on it from when she had decided that Stacie was stealing too many of her bras so she needed to mark her territory. But, it couldn't be Chloe because Beca had just seen her with Stacie like 2 hours before.

The covers were starting to move around wildly while the girl thrashed around trying to get free. Finally her head popped through the sheets and Beca screamed this time. She was angrier than Beca had ever seen her before. In fact, Beca would have rather done ten laps and got her vocal chords ripped out by wolves than see the look on Aubrey's face. "What the fuck are you doing here, Beca?" she screamed while scrabbling to make sure she was covered.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? In Luke's bed! Naked!" she was struggling to stand up and when she finally managed it, she tripped over Aubrey's thong that had gotten wound around her feet. Unfortunately for the thong, Beca fared better than it did. "Sorry, I ripped that," she threw it at Aubrey and made for the door.

"BECA," Aubrey jumped out of bed with a sheet firmly wrapped around her and ran after Beca, but was stopped when the bathroom door opened.

"Whoa, Bree, what's up?" Luke stepped out with only a towel on.

Aubrey turned from Beca who was trying to get the front door open to Luke, "Beca-jumped-the fuck is she here" that was all Aubrey could get out in her fit of rage.

Catching on, Luke turned to see Beca wrench open the door, "Becs, wait we need to talk," he followed her out. When she noticed him she slammed the door then jumped over the railing on the porch into the bushes. Because that obviously was a great place to hide. Patiently he opened the door and looked down at her, she was laying face down, not moving. "Come on, Bec, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Bree, but it sort of just happened last night."

"Oh, you can call her Bree now?" Beca's voice was muffled as she was still laying face down. "I brought you donuts and what I get in return is finding out you fucked Aubrey!"

"Please, Rebeca, just a little bit louder. I don't think the people in New York heard you," Aubrey's voice drawled from above her.

"Fuck off, _Aubrey_," Beca spat her name out and finally rolled over to see both of them looking down at her.

Aubrey turned around and headed back into the house, "It's a shame she didn't break something when she jumped."

Choosing to ignore anything that had been said between the two women Luke called down to her again, "Beca, please. We have business to discuss and you said you brought donuts so...we can eat those." With work as her incentive Beca pulled herself to her feet and forced herself back into the house she had just fled from. "Okay, I'm gonna go put some clothes on, you two...um, don't kill each other."

Sitting at the table, wearing one of Luke's shirts, eating the donuts Beca had bought, Aubrey smiled at him and then immediately glared at Beca. The only silver lining Beca saw was that she at least knew where everything was in Luke's kitchen. Wow, that is one of the saddest silver linings ever, she thought to herself as she got herself a glass of milk, a plate and a donut.

"Why are you so comfortable here?" Aubrey asked with genuine curiosity lacing her voice.

Beca finished off the donut she was eating and looked around the house, "Because Luke's my best friend."

"I thought, Stacie and Chloe were your best friends."

"Well, Aubrey, normal people have more than a few friends. You wouldn't know about that though because you're a bit-"

"Alright that's enough of that," Luke walked back into the kitchen and sat down between the two girls who were glaring at each other. "Um, right, Beca what we need to talk about-"

"I'm not talking about it in front of her," she waved her hand in Aubrey's general direction.

He sighed exasperatedly at the stubbornness of his best friend,"Why don't you just tell her and then we can get to work?"

"I don't want to tell her because-"

Their banter was interrupted when Aubrey crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Sorry, Bree," Luke mumbled and kissed her temple. Beca gagged to the side. "Beca, you've got to tell her at some point."

"Yeah, well that doesn't have to be today."

"I don't even give a fuck what it is, to tell you the truth," she stood up and turned to go back to the bedroom, but Luke caught her elbow and pulled her back down. He sent a warning glance to Beca and she sighed in defeat.

Smirking at what she was about to tell Aubrey she leaned back in her chair and watched the confused look on the blonde girl's face. "Hi, Aubrey, my name is Beca Mitchell or as most people know me Mitchell Hardict." Instead of being shocked or amazed or something even slightly satisfactory, Aubrey burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

She wiped her eyes and slammed her hand down on the table, "That's cute. You lying about being Mitchell Hardict. Luke, do you believe this bull shit?"

"Er, yeah, because I'm her manager," well, that shut her up. She looked confused between the two of them and then laughed again.

"Wow, you're like Hannah Montana!"

"Oh, fuck you Aubrey. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Aubrey nodded, but continued to laugh, "If you say so, Hannah-Hey, make her stop!" Beca had launched herself at Aubrey, but Luke caught her before her fist made contact with Aubrey's nose. "I'm sorry, Beca, your career as a man is very impressive."

"Aubrey, can you please not do that, we worked really hard to make up Mitchell so no one would know it was Beca. She doesn't want to be bothered all the time about her fame, so please just drop it." Luke placed Beca back in her seat and kept a hand on her shoulder. Mumbling something incoherent Aubrey got up to leave, but only after making sure to kiss Luke as perversely as possible in front of Beca. Luke coughed when she disappeared down the hall.

"I hate you," Beca said plainly. "I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah, well you'll get over it. I got you Madonna."

Down the hall another scream could be heard, "BECA, IS GONNA WORK WITH MADONNA. OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Gossipssweetlips:** Thank you! It might be awhile before she tells him, maybe like two chapters? It's just depending on what I come up with for the next chapter. I'll see where it goes with Aubrey and Luke too. I don't really have a clue as of right now haha

**NikiD3195: **Wow thank you so much I'm glad you like it so much! hahah if you are ever sitting in a chair I suggest a seat belt or put something on the floor to cushion your fall. holy crap you just made me feel super good haha thanks for that!

**MDBJeca101: **Thanks!

**kerbear82:** Thank you! Glad you liked that :)

**thecurlingiron: **To stop the swooning AJ you need to strap yourself to something, then you wont hit the floor anymore :) Don't joke little one!

**BittyAB18: **I was trying to think of the most disgusting thing that she could throw at Aubrey's face that would be laying on the floor...say hello to the used thong hahaha Thank you so much! I like flirty Jesse too and if I was Beca I would have been beyond pissed haha

**trustxbelieve: **I have to admit, I loved the body slam too hahaha Thank you!

**Jessicayip792: **Thanks!

**Waffles Rock: **Hahaha thank you :)

**Lizzy A: **Thank you!

**Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike: **Thank you! I don't think ive ever loved to hate someone as I love to hate this Aubrey haha

**Okay this chapter is the rest of Beca and Jesse's afternoon and then their night at the club. Jesse introduces his friends and yeah! Read on and review! Thank you all so much as usual for the follows, favorites, reviews and views!**

* * *

After breakfast with Beca, Jesse arrived back at his apartment with a huge smile on his face. Things were great with him and Beca, their date had been great, breakfast had been great, she was great, overall Jesse was feeling...great. While he unlocked his door, with his smile still in place, ideas for their next date were flying around in his head. He needed to do something more casual because if he did anything even remotely more romantic he was sure Beca would laugh at whatever he came up with. However all thoughts concerning this future date and a few brain cells were wiped out of his head as soon as he pushed open the front door. "Oh my gosh, what is that?" he gasped when an extremely strong chemical smell washed over him.

Within a few seconds, his eyes were watering and his head was throbbing from the overwhelming smell. Stumbling into the apartment with a hand clasped tightly over his mouth and nose and the other one steadying him against the wall, he looked around for the source of the odor. After a few seconds he decided it smelled like someone had taken every cleaning supply that had ever been invented and cleaned his apartment with it.

He was just considering leaving when he heard chair legs scrape on the floor and the sound of footsteps in the kitchen. A few seconds later, Benji appeared wearing a mask and goggles, besides the mask and goggles he seemed as if the smell wasn't affecting him in any way. "Oh hey, Jess! Where have you been?" His voice was muffled from the mask and his goggles fogged up as he spoke.

Instead of immediately answering his roommate, and exposing himself to more toxic fumes than was necessary, Jesse hurriedly opened all the windows in the apartment. Occasionally he would take a few seconds to breathe in the fresh air that was pouring through the wide windows and then would move onto another section of the apartment. Finally after throwing open the last window in the living room, Jesse collapsed by the window and gratefully sucked in as much fresh air as he could. When he was satisfied that he was sufficiently re-oxidized, he answered Benji's question, "Breakfast with Beca. Now, what the hell is this?" he waved his hand around to indicate the smell that was still hanging, heavy on the air.

At the mention of Beca's name Benji's head hung down, he was still embarrassed that he thought she was pretty, after all she sort of terrified him too. "Oh right, her," he mumbled before addressing Jesse's question. "And the smell...right its the cleaner I use for my collections. It's the official polish of Star Wars lightabers and other memorabilia, its called Sand People Sander." He chuckled at the name then disappeared into the kitchen, but reappeared almost instantly. He was clutching a small tub with duct tape on it that read, "Star Wars Official Lightsaber Polish: Sand People Sander."

The closer he got to Jesse the stronger the smell became, until finally Jesse slapped his hand over his nose again. Benji handed him the tub and he peered into it, inside was a black, jelly-like substance that jiggled slightly when the tub moved. He wasn't sure if it was the fumes messing with his head, but Jesse swore there were heat waves radiating from the gel. He shoved it back at Benji and went back to hogging all the fresh air from the window. "Benji, where did you get that stuff?"

"A guy was selling it outside Comic Con a few years ago, he said it was official."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's not. Oh my God how long until I'm not dizzy?"

"Probably like an hour," Benji turned and went back into the kitchen with Jesse following him. With all the windows in the apartment open, air was circulating more and was more breathable. Benji was hard at work cleaning his Darth Vader mask, trying to get it to sparkle like it had the day he removed it from the packaging, "There are these black streaks in the eyes and I can't get them off." He groaned loudly and showed Jesse who looked into the mask.

"Huh. Looks like mascara streaks-" he stopped short and eyed Benji suspiciously. Little did he know that a certain tall and leggy brunette had been wearing the mask just the night before, so as of then, thousands of ideas were running through his mind. His dorky best friend shrugged his shoulders and went back to viciously scrubbing the mask. Jesse watched him for a few seconds then remembered what he wanted to ask him, "Right...So, dude, you should come to the club tonight-"

"What club?" Benji asked distractedly as he scooped up more of the toxic gel and rubbed it into the mask.

Jesse's eyebrows went together at his friend's question, "Um, Beca's club...BCM."

Without pausing what he was doing, Benji answered him quickly, "I can't. I'm meeting a few of my friends to practice our illusions tonight." For the life of him, Jesse wasn't quite sure why Benji insisted on calling his magic tricks illusions.

He really wanted his best friend to meet Beca and her friends though, "Come on Benji, you don't need to practice, you're already great. And I'm sure those guys are just using you as a teacher so they'll get better. You have those meetings like twice a week, just take one night to come meet Beca and her friends."

"I don't know, Jesse-"

"Too bad, you're coming! We're leaving at 8 so be ready by then," he sprang up, clapped Benji on the shoulder and went off to his room to call his other friends and get them to come to the club too.

* * *

"Chloe, vodka and coke!" Beca burst through the doors of the club at 6:00 and she was pissed beyond belief. For the past five hours she had to listen to "Bree," as Luke was so affectionately calling her, insult her, make jokes about her, and just basically be a bitch. All in the name of wanting to see Beca and Luke hard at work. However, Beca had made no progress in the ideas she had for the Madonna song because the only thing she could think of doing was slamming Aubrey's face in a door at least 70 million billion times.

She was actually quite impressed that she hadn't harmed the blonde in anyway shape or form, but as the hours slowly trickled past until Beca could escape to BCM she became alarmingly close to doing herself in. The worse part was that she couldn't even have the satisfaction of arguing with Aubrey anymore because now she had not only Chloe, but Luke, telling her that she had to be nicer to the bitch. Meanwhile, Aubrey could murder a small village, disrespect the Pope, rob a bank, and destroy America's national monuments and Chloe and Luke would still see an angel standing in her place.

Beca knew better though, she knew Satan was making a special appearance in the taller woman.

When she stomped over to the bar and roughly sat down on a bar stool, Chloe was just finishing making her drink. "Rough day at the office, my love?" she asked pushing the drink into Beca's hands. Beca sipped it then shoved it away.

"You made it wrong."

"I'm a bartender, I know how to make a vodka and coke."

"It needs more vodka," she grabbed the bottle of vodka that Chloe still had in her hand and poured enough to fill her glass up to the brim. She swirled her straw around to mix it in, drank some more, then filled the empty space up with more vodka. "That's better," she sighed when she sipped it again.

"So, you basically just wanted vodka...anyway, boo boo, tell me why you're drinking before work like a professional." Her friend leaned across the bar and looked into her eyes, intent on getting her to spill what was on her mind.

Before she began to tell the redhead about her day, Beca slurped down the rest of her drink and made that annoying sucking noise with her straw. "Well, where do I begin?" Pausing, she looked thoughtfully at a spot above Chloe's head while she ran the aspects of her day through her mind. "Hm. So, Aubrey knows that I'm Mitchell Hardict, she's fucking Luke, oh and she's a bitch. That's about it. Nothing unusual, right?"

A loud clicking could be heard, Beca turned in her seat to see Stacie walking over wearing tiny black shorts a white flowy shirt and 6 inch heels. "Who's a bitch?" She sat down next to Beca and noticed her empty glass, "Ooh, are we drinking before work? Chloe, Bacardi 151," she rapped her knuckles on the bar and smiled happily at her two friends.

"No. Bad idea. Really bad idea," Stacie pouted when Chloe denied her the rum. "Don't look at me like that, Stace, no way in hell am I giving you 151 proof rum before you have to work!"

"Beca gets to drink," she pointed out.

"Beca had a shit day," the tiny brunette piped up.

"Right, back to that. Okay so how did Aubrey find out and how did you find out about Aubrey?" She leaned forward again with her forearms resting on the counter. Stacie was slowly moving forward in her seat and trying to snake her hand past Chloe to reach the Bacardi, Chloe saw her out of the corner of her eye though. "Stacie Conrad, you touch that bottle and you're losing a finger."

Stacie's hand flashed back to her side, "Fine, mom," she muttered loudly. "But umm, what did Aubrey find out and what did you find out about Aubrey?" she raised her eyebrows at Beca who groaned loudly again.

"She knows that I am Mitchell Hardict and I know she and Luke boned last night."

Both Beca's and Chloe's hands slammed over their ears at the squealing noise that Stacie was making, "Oh my gosh, they did it? They really screwed? Oh, this is great! Chloe and I are great match makers!" At the look on Beca's face she coughed and awkwardly patted her on the arm, "I mean, I am very sorry for...what the hell, I don't know why you're mad."

"Because Luke is my best friend and I hate Aubrey! God can you two get your heads out from between your legs long enough to discuss my other problem? She knows now and she was a bitch about it."

Stacie nodded her head, but her head was almost always between her legs,"One more question about the fornication that occurred last night. How exactly did you find out?"

A growl slipped out from between Beca's lips and she let her head fall onto the bar, "Fine. This morning I went to Luke's house and he didn't answer the door so I just unlocked it and went in. Then I was like yeah, I'll get him back for all the times that he's woken me up in obnoxious ways." A small smile flitted across her face at what happened next. "Well, I opened up his bedroom door and body slammed-"

Chloe wrinkled up her face in disgust, "You body slammed them while they were having sex?"

"Oh my God, no!" Beca shook her head frantically to dispel that thought as quickly as possible. "No. Aubrey was asleep and I couldn't tell it was her so I just body slammed her and found out pretty quickly that she wasn't Luke. Then she chased me down the hall and I jumped off Luke's front porch into the bushes," she finished her story casually and sucked on her straw again.

"Was she running naked? Because no one looks good running naked," Beca shook her head and Stacie breathed a sigh of relief. "Granted I'd rather see a guy running naked than a guy running with clothes on," she laughed and Beca and Chloe rolled their eyes and smiled.

For a few minutes they sat in silence while Chloe wiped down the already clean counter and bar and took Beca's empty glass from her. "Now what about the whole Mitchell thing?" She asked after making sure all the liquor labels were facing out towards her.

"Luke made me tell her, then while we were supposed to be working she wouldn't stop making fun of me and calling me Hannah Montana. I hate her."

"You don't hate her-"

"Yeah I do. Literally the thought of her makes me want to vomit. Much like she does whenever she gets stressed out." Thinking about Aubrey now was making her stomach churn. "Just, never mind. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She groaned loudly again and Chloe thought it sounded a lot like "Aubrey fucking Posen" but she chose to ignore it.

* * *

**11:30 **

The club was packed, well more than it usually was since they had opened. Beca was on top of her game too, apparently all that rage she had brewing inside of her from her encounters with Aubrey during the day had turned her into some sort of super DJ and the crowd was loving it. To add fuel to the fire, at around 10:40 Beca had noticed that none other than Luke and the blonde she-devil had decided to attend BCM and were making out in a corner booth. In plain view of Beca. Perfect.

She was so focused on her music and trying to not see Aubrey and Luke that she didn't notice when Jesse walked into the booth and snuck up behind her. "Hey, DJ," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What the hell?" Beca jumped in his arms and spun around. "Jesus, Jesse, you can't just sneak up on me like that and you're not supposed to be in here!" She pulled off her headphones, clicked play on her playlist and stomped out of the booth with Jesse trailing behind her. "Oh for fucks sake," she growled when she walked past Aubrey and Luke to the bar.

"Beca, wait up," Jesse jogged and wound his way past dancing people to catch up with her. Finally he caught her arm and managed to get her to slow down, "What's wrong? You seem really...angry."

She reached down and intertwined their hands with a sigh, "Everything's just shit." He kissed her quickly, "Okay, not everything is shit," she smiled slightly, but it vanished when Aubrey started to straddle Luke. They hadn't broken apart in like 20 minutes, Beca wasn't quite sure how they were breathing. "That most specifically is shit," she hissed, her eyes locked on the two blondes in the corner.

Jesse's eyebrows knitted together when he saw where Beca was staring, "Who are they?"

"That's my best friend Luke and he's currently attached to Aubrey," she mumbled blandly. They were still standing in the same place, holding hands while people danced around them.

"Aubrey the bitch?"

"Aubrey the bitch."

"Wow...Luke is a good looking guy." Beca laughed slightly and Jesse smiled, happy that he cheered her up slightly. "Well, as men go," he chuckled then gripped her hand tighter, "Come on, you need a drink." Together they made their way over to the bar where Chloe was taking her break. AKA she was sitting on the counter against the wall making out with a tall man with black hair and a matching beard. "Who's the guy with Chloe?"

"That's Josh, her fiancée. They've been dating for 3 years now." Beca said as she went behind the bar, pulling Jesse with her. She started mixing drinks for the two of them around Chloe and Josh, "Chlo, get your tongue out of his mouth, your break was up 20 minutes ago. Hey, Joshy," she added with a smile when the two broke apart.

Josh wiped his mouth and picked Chloe up off the counter and placed her back on the ground, "Hey, Beca," he smiled. "Who's your friend?" His eyes were on Chloe, she had gotten back to taking drink orders and was making small talk with costumers, but he was still listening to Beca.

"Jesse Swanson," Jesse stuck his out hand and shook Josh's. "Um, Beca and I are...we're ugh. I guess we're sort of dating-"

Beca slid her hand into Jesse's and squeezed to get him to stop talking, "Jesse and I went out last night and we got breakfast this morning-wait not like after we slept together! Wait we didn't sleep together. Well, we did sleep together but it was an accident. I mean we didn't mean for it to happen. Oh my god we didn't have s-sex. Jesse and I didn't have sex. We just fell asleep on the beach and then Jesse took me home and then he went to his house and we slept in separate beds. Fuck." She hit herself in the head to make herself stop talking.

Josh was laughing so hard he was shaking. It took him a few minutes but he finally got his breath back, "Josh Beckham. Chloe's my better half." Right then the redhead rushed by carrying four bottles of beer, pecked him on the lips, then quickly handed the bottles off to a group of men. "Thank you, Beca, for that in depth, ah, look at your relationship though. That was sufficiently awkward and perfectly Beca."

"Anytime," she mumble while she sipped her drink.

Stacie showed up with her I-just-had-sex face and poured herself a drink while she tried to catch her breath. While she said hello to everyone Jesse leaned down to beca's ear and whispered, "I want you to meet some people."

"Ugh but I hate people."

"I know, but do it for me, please?" When she grunted in defeat he led her out of the bar and to the group of men Chloe had just served. "Okay, hey, you guys, this is Beca." He awkwardly put her in front of him to show her off to the other men.

A man with curly hair and a Star Wars shirt on stepped forward with a nervous smile, "Hello, Beca," he was extremely awkward and Beca couldn't help but smile a little. "My name is Benjamin Applebaum. I live with Jesse and you are really pretty-darn it, Benji," he shook his fist by his side like he was scolding himself. "Um, right. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled in return.

The next guy, Beca recognized as the Indian guy Stacie had been making out with opening night. His name was Donald and he kept shooting glances over at Stacie who was talking animatedly with Josh. Then she met a guy with an Afro named unicycle and finally the ass of all asses, Bumper Allen. Turns out he was the guy Fat Amy had been looking at and who turned out to be a complete and total dick to her. He wasn't Beca's favorite person in the world. "Hey, Beca, when you decide you're done with this idiot, why don't you give me a call?" He smirked and scribbled his name and number down on a napkin and shoved it in Beca's hand.

"Oh wow...what a nice offer," she said slowly while she crumpled up the napkin and put it in her pocket. Jesse squeezed her waist while she laughed uncomfortably. "So, um, why do people call you Bumper?"

"Great, I love this story," Jesse said sarcastically and sipped the beer Chloe had just handed him.

Bumper smirked and sipped his drink, "It's a terrific story that sends women into my bed and me into them," he laughed obnoxiously and Beca crumpled up her face in disgust, the more he talked the less she liked him. "I got my nickname when I was 18 months old, still living in southeast Indiana, still sporting the name Bernard," at this information Beca spluttered into her drink and Jesse had to pound her on the back until she stopped coughing.

Bumper just stood there and looked at her with a stupid look on his face as she wiped her eyes and coughed one more time. "Nothing makes me hornier than a good story about an 18 month old named Bernard living in southeast Indiana." Beca smiled fakely at him and sipped her drink again. "Please do go on," she urged.

"Anyway, I was in my neighbors' driveway, running after a lizard and they ran me over," he paused for dramatic affect, but no one said anything. "Luckily, they just hit me with their bumper, the car rolled over me, and they continued on their way to Renatto's Pizza Palace." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter nonchalantly.

Beca raised her eyebrows, sipped her drink with a smile on her face again and kept her eyes locked on Bumper, "Wow, that explains so much." Before she could stop herself she added, "And here I thought you were just an ass by birth!" All the guys laughed except Bumper, Jesse kissed her temple and smiled happily at his moody and sometimes irascible, um, friend girl that he took on a date the night before. He still wasn't really clear on what their technical term was. It didn't help to clarify things that he seemed to be allowed to kiss her whenever he wanted.

He chose to ignore the ass comment and decided to address the "Wow, that explains so much," one instead. "Damn straight it explains a lot! What girl doesn't wanna get banged by Super Man? The answer to that question, buddies, is not a single girl in the world. Jesse, you better watch your chick because you know in awhile she's gonna wanna jump on this dick," he pointed to his crotch and laughed loudly, no one joined him.

"Too far, Bumper," Jesse growled, he gently pushed Beca behind the bar and then turned back to Bumper who was still standing there laughing with the other guys glaring at him. Before Beca could even tell him to stop Jesse pulled back his fist and punched Bumper in the face as hard as he could. The obnoxious ass fell in a crumple on the floor and didn't move for a few seconds; the combination of alcohol and fist colliding with his face wasn't doing him any favors.

Chloe gasped when she realized what was going on and leaned over the bar to see Bumper feebly moving on the ground. Josh quickly appeared behind Jesse and held onto his arms as a precaution in case he decided to attack Bumper again, "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jesse grunted back then turned to Beca. "Becs, I'm really sorry, but he can't talk to you like that." Beca nodded her head silently while she glanced between Jesse, who was breathing heavily, and Bumper who was finally standing up with a black eye already forming.

Feeling his face, Bumper smiled slightly, "Damn, Jess, that's like the fourth time this year you've punched me in the face."

"Stop giving me reasons then, Bump."

"Alright, I'll take that as my cue to leave. I'll catch you dumb bitches later," he grabbed his jacket and wound his way through the dancing crowd to the exit.

When Josh could no longer see Bumper's head, he released his hold on Jesse and patted him on the arm with a smile. "You got a nice arm there, Jesse."

"Thanks," he laughed then walked around toward Beca. "Are you okay? You look a little shock-"

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," she muttered breathlessly, before she had even fully finished her sentence she crashed their lips together. "Holy shit, that was impressive," she smiled and kissed him lightly again. Chloe and Stacie were laughing together while they watched the two kissing.

Jesse broke away from Beca and smiled, "I'll be right back, I need to use the little boxers' room."

"You're an idiot," Beca whispered with a laugh.

"You know, I feel like I've heard you say that before," he winked, kissed her, then walked off to the bathroom.

When he was barely two feet away Chloe and Stacie ran to stand on either side of Beca and they were giggling loudly. "That was adorable," Chloe squeaked happily. "I wish Josh would punch people for me!"

"No you don't, baby," he said while he made a gin and tonic for a girl at the bar. Chloe was shirking her bartender duties in favor of talking to Beca about Jesse.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went back to the conversation at hand, "Beca, that was seriously the sexiest thing ever. He likes you so much!" Stacie was turning red in excitement. Glancing over at Donald, she took a deep breath before she spoke again, "So I might of had sex with Donald in my office like 40 minutes ago." She bit her lip and nervously looked down at Beca.

Beca leaned forward with her eyebrows raised, "Stacie, you either did or you didn't."

"Oh, right, Then yeah, we totally had sex in my office," she smiled and winked at Donald. "God, he is amazing-"

"Nope, shut up! He's one of Jesse's best friends!"

"In my defense I didn't know that."

Chloe decided to add her input, "Stacie, you're basically sleeping with strangers now. It's like you're a prostitute."

"CB, he is not the first stranger I've slept with. And I am not a prostitute! They get paid!"

"Dear God," Beca mumbled then walked away back towards her booth.


	9. Chapter 9

**thecurlingiron: **yay I left fielded you! woohoo

**kerbear82: **thank you I'm glad you like it! I just really feel like bumper needs to be punched haha Jesse's gonna start to wonder whats going on with Beca in general

**Snow and Prince Charming: **Thank you!

**gossipssweetlips: **That was a fun chapter to write so thank you! Oh my gosh Bumper's name, I seriously sat here trying to figure out a nerdy name or like one of the most hated names ever, but I decided to go with Bernard because of andy Bernard from the office. hahaha but bumper is gonna show up a little later again. I cant decide how I want the luke/aubrey/beca thing to go right now, im sort of torn between a few choices right now. Thank you that's awesome to hear! :) Wish granted in this chapter!

**waffles rock: **I'm so sorry it took so long!

**BittyAB18**: I reaaaally want him though...you can have him every February 29th if that's alright :)

**Jessicayip792: **Thank you!

**Lizzy A: **Thank you so much! And im sorry for the wait!

**Hate Finding Usernames: **I'm glad you like it! I really love Aubrey and Luke together glad you do too!

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA: **I'm still trying to figure out what I want to happen with Aubrey and Beca. I'm torn between a couple choices.

**artsy0809: **Thank you! I totally would too hahaha :)

**Guest: **I am happy to spoil you! :) Thanks so much!

**Wow you guys I am so sorry for the long wait. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times and I still am not the biggest fan of it so I'm sorry if it bores you, but I felt like I needed to get something out to you guys and this wasn't getting any better. Anyway AJ aka thecurlingiron seems to like this chapter so if you don't like it blame her! ahah JK I love you aj! But thanks for all the reviews they're awesome so please keep them coming. Oh! Also schools starting next week and I just got a job plus I have senior editor things to do for yearbook so updates might have bigger gaps between them! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

A loud metallic banging thundered over the sound of the rain pounding on the windows, roof, and walls of Beca's apartment. "I'm coming!" she yelled, quickly stabbing a spoon into a bowl of cookie dough and checking her reflection in the hall mirror before rushing towards the door. At the sound of her voice the incessant knocking ceased and left only the sound of the rain and Beca's footsteps to fill the apartment. Hurriedly, Beca ran to the front door and slid it open to reveal a sopping wet, yet still undeniably cute, Jesse. He smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around his chest to conserve some form of warmth while Beca just continued to stand in the doorway gawking at the sight in front of her.

Teeth chattering slightly, he switched his weight to his left foot causing a loud squelch to erupt from his shoe along with a puddle of water. "You gonna let me in, short stuff?" despite the fact that he looked like he had just jumped into a pool, his eyes danced happily under the wet mop of usually pristinely spiked hair that had fallen down onto his forehead.

"Oh my gosh," Beca shook her head to pull herself from her shocked paralysis and stepped to the side to let him into the apartment. "Oh my gosh," she muttered again as he squashed past her to stand in the foyer. "Are you alright? What happened?" she was finally able to spit out before running to the bathroom and grabbing a ton of towels.

"Ah, it started to rain and everyone and their brother decided they wanted to be at your building, so I had to park two blocks down. Thanks," he added after gratefully accepting the towels she was offering him.

She watched him towel his hair before speaking again, "You should have called me, I would have picked you up." Running a hand through his now damp hair he shrugged and then kissed her lightly. She offered a small smile in response to the contact, then remembered he was still wearing soaked clothes, "Um...you should take your clothes off," he raised an eyebrow playfully at her and she blushed scarlet. "To dry them! In the dryer...so you're not cold. I have a pair of Luke's shorts you can borrow." She added quickly and pointing to her room to dispel any perverted thoughts running through his mind.

"Oh, so the sexy Brit gets to have a pair of shorts at your house?" He asked while struggling to peel his arms out of the plaid shirt he had on. Finally it slapped to the floor and he began to work on the v neck he was wearing underneath it.

Concentrating hard on answering his question instead of looking at his body, Beca forced herself to look into his eyes, "Yeah, sometimes bad things happen here." She winked mysteriously before moving on, "Stacie likes to accidentally spill things on him so he has to take his pants off. I thought it would be better for everyone if he had a back up pair so he didn't have to walk around in his underwear."

"Stacie's funny," he said with a smile while pulling off his pants. Oh God, Beca thought in her head when she accidentally looked over at him standing in only his boxer breifs and holding his clothes in a wet ball. His body was just as amazing as she remembered and the conversation she had with Stacie before she and Chloe left for the afternoon swam back into her mind.

_"You guys haven't had sex yet? That is so weird!" Stacie's voice dripped with disbelief as she mixed chocolate chips into the cookie dough. "I mean its been two weeks, I can't remember the last time I went two weeks without having sex. What are you guys doing during your "movications" or whatever he called them anyway?"_

_Chloe giggled and finished buttering the popcorn, "I think they're actually watching the movies, Stace. And believe it or not, most people don't have sex five minutes into their first dates." Beca nodded her head in agreement while filling a bowl with pretzels._

_Sighing, Stacie picked up a glob of dough in the spoon before licking it clean, "I know that, Chloe, I don't understand it, but I know it. But I also know Beca and Beca likes to screw."_

_"Holy shit. You two need to leave, he's going to be here soon and I don't think I can take much more of this discussion about my sex life." Clapping her hands, Beca ushered the other two girls out of the kitchen and towards the front door. _

_"Or lack there of," Stacie murmured with a wicked smile, she and Chloe high fived at this comment and each earned a glare from the tiny brunette. _

_"Go," Beca said firmly, pointing to the door._

_Once again instead of leaving, Stacie stayed put in front of the door, "If I stay behind one of you two has a better chance of getting laid."_

_Beca firmly pressed her lips together to stop both the smile and the laugh, that was bubbling up inside of her, from escaping. It took her a few seconds, but she finally got it under control, "See, now I'm not sure if you're talking about me and Jesse or me and Chloe." That time she allowed a small smile to show through her badass exterior._

_"Who ever stands still long enough," she winked. "Although, Chlo has a very handsome and very capable fiancée at home, so I don't think she needs me."_

_"It's true. He's **very** capable," the redhead added with her (in Beca's opinion) creepy, pedophile smile and a suggestive wink._

_Beca blankly stared at the two women she called her best friends for a few minutes and then sighed heavily, "Yeah...You two need to get the fuck out of here before I kill you," she said without any emotion in her voice. Chloe took that as her cue to leave, hugging Beca, she scampered out the door leaving the two brunettes alone. "Okay, Stacie, what sort of last minute whore advice do you wish to bestow upon me?" She asked disinterestedly._

_"Ooh, oddly enough I like the sound of that 'last minute whore advice!' Anyway, my dear, just have fun. If it's gonna happen it will happen, I just cant believe it hasn't happened in the last 14 days that you two have spent 'watching movies.' I'm rooting for you to bone, though, your vagina needs it." She shrugged, kissed Beca on the forehead and then followed her redheaded compadre's lead and left the apartment._

Well, Jesse standing in her foyer wearing nothing but his underwear seemed to be some sort of sign in Beca's book. A couple more seconds passed until she remembered she needed to answer him, that task was becoming increasingly difficult the more time he spent in his underwear. "Yeah, she's funny if you don't mind her trying to hump your best friend all the time."

"I actually think she is humping my best friend all the time. Her and Donald are sort of a thing now," the two of them locked eyes for a minute and Beca felt shiVers run down her spine.

"Right, I forgot. Um, here, give me those," taking his wet clothes she led him first to her room to get the shorts, she waited outside while he pulled them on and then awkwardly handed her his underwear, and then they went to the laundry room. Beca quickly started the dryer and turned around with a bright smile on her face. Before she could even get the question that was on her mind out, Jesse had crashed their lips together and she completely lost her train of thought. "Oh God," she moaned loudly when he picked her up and put her on top of the dryer.

Leaning her back against the quickly warming metal on the dryer, he kissed her jaw and made his way down her neck. Very vaguely the thought of her and Jesse's first time together being in a tiny, cramped laundry room crossed her mind, but it was quickly pushed away when his hands snaked under her shirt. She had just wrapped her legs around him when he pulled back and stopped what he had been doing, "How do you feel about 11 year old witches and wizards?" He asked her while she groaned in annoyance at the loss of contact.

"What the fuck? Jesse, kiss me damn it!" She whined loudly and slammed her hand down on the dryer top creating a loud boom. Her "celibacy" record was extending far past the two weeks that she and Jesse had been hanging out and she needed...something. Anything at all would have been nice. Even a quickie in her laundry room, but that pipe dream seemed to be fading faster than the speed of light.

"We're watching Harry Potter, you'll like it, it's cool!" He picked her up off the dryer and placed her, with a very sullen look on her face, back onto the ground. Somehow their impromptu make out session with the snuggle bear watching hadn't seemed to affect him too much, he just smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"I've read all the books," she muttered as he dragged her down the hall and to the couch where he pulled her down beside him.

"Great, then you know how magical it is!" Without waiting for a response, he pressed play and threw his arm around Beca, ready to relax and enjoy their 15th movie together.

Before long they had moved from sitting side by side to laying next to each other and now Beca was laying on top of him, with her head on his bare chest, watching the movie intently. He had his arms wrapped around her and was mouthing along with the dialogue, occasionally he would run his hands down Beca's back and she would involuntarily shiver. "But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me. No, dear boy, I tried to kill you!"

Beca chuckled as Jesse gave volume to his previously soundless mutterings, "You're such a weirdo," she said, resting her chin on his chest so she could watch him.

"Nu-uh, watch the movie, Mitchell, you cant miss the climax!" she sighed and turned her head back to the screen where Harry was currently face to face with a two faced Voldemort. She had to admit, the movie was doing the book justice. She waited patiently as Harry turned Quirrell into a pile of ash (What the hell is that? That wasn't in the books!) while Harry was reunited with Ron and Hermione (Well, isn't that a lovely headband that Hermione is wearing) when Gryffindor won the house cup (Good for Neville, he's repping for dorky kids everywhere) and finally when Hagrid gave Harry his scrapbook and his final hug (Aw, that's adorable-now kiss me.) Jesse obviously thoroughly enjoyed all her commentary.

He didn't waste anytime and with the Harry Potter music still blaring in the background he picked back up where they had left off in the laundry room. He had just pulled Beca's shirt off when her phone rang and she sat up, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Just let it go to voicemail," Jesse muttered with his lips still firmly pressed against Beca's skin.

"It's my dad. Oh my god give me my shirt. I always feel like he knows when I'm naked...or missing a shirt." Jesse tossed her shirt to her and she quickly pulled it over her head before sliding talk. "Hey, dad," she said half heartedly, wishing with all her might that she was still kissing Jesse right now instead of talking to her father. Jesse continued to kiss and bite any part of her that he could get to and she ended up having to get up and walk away from him so she wouldn't make any noise while her father talked to her.

"Hey, Becs, um I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight? Sheila made meatloaf."

"Yay meatloaf," Beca said sarcastically, her eyes were still locked across the room on Jesse.

"So, does that mean you can come? It would mean a lot to your sister, she just got her first job."

"One second, dad, I need to check on something," she pulled the phone away from her mouth and covered the mouth piece. "Jess, you wanna go to dinner at my dad and the stepmonster's house tonight?"

"Um, sure, I guess." She sighed in relief and brought the phone back up to her mouth.

"Yeah, I'll be there," with the prospect of another night spent with Jesse she managed to even sound excited about the dinner. "See you guys later." She hung up and turned back to Jesse with an apologetic smile on her lips. "Well this should be fun...Dad, the stepmonster and April," he pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple softly.

"I bet it wont be so terrible. How old is your sister again?"

"16. Yeah dad and Sheila had her about 10 months after dad and mom got divorced and about 9 months after their marriage. Those are always nice statistics to keep in my head," she pulled his face to hers and kissed him again.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her," he stood up and stretched. "Ah, Beca, what do I say I am? You know to your dad?" A look of concern had crossed his face and he sat back down again.

"A human. I have found that is one of the best things to say you are. Most people aren't receptive to werewolf or something like that," she smiled at him, but he continued to nervously play with a loose thread on Luke's shorts. When she didn't get a response she started again, "Jesse, I wish I could help you with your problem, but I have no clue what you're talking about."

He looked up at her, blushed, and quickly looked away again. "I mean to you. Like what do I say, oh your daughter and I go on dates and we hang out all the time, we also happen to make out a lot, but that's not important-" He stopped short when she started laughing and went back to silently twisting the thread between his thumb and forefinger. "Damn it, this wasn't how I wanted this to go," his eyebrows knit together and he buried his head in his hands. By this point, Beca was extremely interested to know what was going on in Jesse's mind. She didn't have much more time to think about it though because without warning he blurted out, "Beca, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh. Wow. Okay, well, Jesse, I'm kind of seeing this other guy already and things are going really well with him," at this news, Jesse's face fell and turned all different shades of red. "Um, he's really sweet, kind of a dork, and he loves movies which sort of annoys the shit out of me, but I can deal." She was smiling broadly at him now, but because he was too busy hiding his face in shame he didn't notice.

Without lifting his head he grumbled, "He sounds like a great guy. Real lucky-"

"Oh my God, Jesse, I'm talking about you, you idiot." His head shot up and he stared with disbelieving eyes at Beca for a few minutes.

"Not to make matters worse, but was that a yes?" She nodded her head and the smile that appeared on his face nearly split him in two. "Really? This is amazing!" He kissed her one more time and then leapt to his feet. "Okay, I can meet your dad now!" Well there went any chance of her having sex.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't meet your dad," Jesse squeaked out in one breath. He and Beca had just pulled into the driveway of her dad and Sheila's house and he immediately started to have a panic attack. Glancing over at Beca in the driver's seat for any form of encouragement she could offer him, he gulped nervously. The only thing he received for a few seconds was a pained look as Beca tried to stop herself from laughing at her overly worried boyfriend.

After taking a few deep breaths she managed to play the part of the supportive girlfriend, "You'll be fine, I think," she said uncertainly. "Ah, just think about something nice to take your mind off your nerves," she hastily covered her tracks to try and make him feel better. Offering a sympathetic smile, she patted his knee and then glanced out the windshield toward the front door.

"Okay, nice things. That dress you're wearing in this fucking awesome car you're driving!" He acted like he was about to slam his hands on the dashboard of Beca's Camaro, but stopped half way as if he thought better of it. Beca smirked at his reaction, but her smirk quickly vanished with his next question. "How the hell do you afford all this anyway? I mean, its awesome, but I thought you were just a DJ before you got the club and now you own your own nightclub, your apartment's kitchen could eat my whole apartment, and this car is insane!" He was watching her with his eyebrows raised while she continued to stare at the door.

Thousands of possible stories were flying through her head until she noticed something in the second floor of her dad's house. "Um, Jess, we should probably go to the door we look weird just sitting here in the driveway...Plus my sister is watching us." Jesse followed Beca's line of vision until his eyes landed on a girl with dark brown hair and heavily lined eyes who was watching them through the curtains on the second floor. As soon as she noticed the two of them looking back at her she flicked the curtains shut and became a dark lump that slowly pulled away from the window.

"That was comforting," Jesse mumbled before he opened his door and hurried around to Beca's side. She was already opening her door when he got to her, "No, Beca, get back in the car, I want this to be romantic."

"Jesse, I'm starving and this isn't romantic its inconvenient." She glared up at him but he stood his ground with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised until she got back in the car. "Fuck convenience and hunger," she grumbled through the door at her now smiling boyfriend.

When she was completely settled back in her car she raised her eyebrows and hands expectantly at him. With a flourish Jesse pulled open her car door and practically bowed to Beca as he delicately took her hand in his to help her out of the car. Apparently he made it his mission to embarrass her as much as possible, "M'lady," he said cheesily. Together they walked up the front steps with Beca rolling her eyes every few seconds.

"You're ridiculous," she hissed after she had knocked on the door. Secretly she was thankful she had distracted him from the money question and had successfully gotten him up the steps without him freaking out. "Its like I brought a fucking Disney character to dinner."

"I'm Prince Charming," he nodded with a small smile.

She raised one eyebrow at him and shook her head. "You're Goofy not Prince Charming." They could hear Beca's sister stomping down the stairs to come to the door.

Feigning hurt feelings Jesse held his hand to his heart and pouted at Beca, "Now that one hurt, Bec. It really hurt, right here." He was pointing at his heart and Beca was rolling her eyes when the front door swung open and they were face to face with Beca's 16 year old sister April. She didn't say anything at first, but she stared at them without blinking for what felt like an extremely uncomfortable 5 minutes.

Without warning she opened her mouth, looked straight at Jesse and said in a dull monotone, "Beca's been to jail. You're dating a murderer. She killed her last boyfriend. My mom made meatloaf, I hope you like it." The look on Jesse's face was priceless when the youngest Mitchell girl turned on her heel and stomped down the hall, his head whipped around to Beca who was laughing at his reaction. He had his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyebrows raised while he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever lie ahead of him in the Mitchell household.

"Wow...she's a pocketful of sunshine." He looked over at Beca who was still laughing a little. "You know, I feel like if she had a twin she would be asking me to play with her for eternity."

"Don't make a Shining reference. She'll take it as a compliment." Beca drawled out sarcastically as they stepped through the door and down the hallway to the kitchen. Before they got all the way to the kitchen Beca turned around and put her hand on Jesse's chest to stop him, "Just to let you know," she whispered. "My last boyfriend was asking for it, so I had no choice but to put a bullet in his mouth." Jesse's eyes grew wide at the serious look on Beca's face and he took an involuntary step back. "Jesus Christ, Jesse, it was a joke," she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek then led him into the kitchen.

Dr. Mitchell was standing at the island in the middle of the huge kitchen pouring three glasses of wine and April was standing in a corner clutching a glass of water when Jesse and Beca walked in. "Bec, glad you could take some time away from your busy schedule to come have dinner," he said happily while he put the cork back in the bottle. When he glanced up he saw Jesse with his daughter and uttered a small "oh."

In the same bored drawl as earlier April spoke up, "Yeah, mom, dad, and I didn't think we'd ever get to see the famous Mitchell," she paused and her eyes flashed dangerously as she locked eyes with her sister. She was checking for Beca's reaction to see Jesse knew her secret and was satisfied to find out that he didn't when she received a glare in return. "Again," she finally finished her sentence after a few seconds awkward silence. Jesse looked between the two sisters with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Well, Bec, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Dr. Mitchell asked while he grabbed another wine glass and filled it for Jesse. Right at that moment a woman with perfect blonde hair, and perfect white teeth, and perfectly tanned skin glided into the room as if she were floating on air instead of walking. She was not only the antithesis of her stepdaughter, but of her daughter also. Where Beca and April wore heavy eyeliner Sheila wore softer tones. She was a trophy wife and proud of it.

Before Beca could introduce Jesse to her father Sheila interrupted her with a childlike squeal, "Ooh, Beca, darling! You look so beautiful, its not very often we see her in a dress," she laughed obnoxiously as she leaned in to tell Jesse this like it was a secret. Beca's face had begun to glow red within seconds of the stepmonster's entrance and every word she said added to the glow. After a few seconds Sheila realized she didn't know Jesse and leaned back to get a better look at him. "Well, who are you, handsome?" she asked with her award winning smile. Dr. Mitchell was now watching attentively as Jesse got ready to introduce himself.

"Jesse Swanson," he held his hand out to Sheila who shook it in her own claws.

"I'm Sheila Mitchell, but I'm sure Beca's told you all about me," she smiled affectionately at her stepdaughter who was trying with all her might to keep her eyes from rolling.

Jesse bit his lip to stop from laughing, then looked over at Beca with a smile, "Oh she's mentioned you here and there." Wow, Beca had to give him credit, he was incredibly charming. Even while secretly insulting the "evil bitch who ruined my family" he managed to sound completely earnest and kind. Beca knew if that had been her she would have just sounded like a bitch; granted she probably wouldn't have cared.

"Beca is too kind," the arrogant and overly rich blonde woman said while sweeping her hair over her shoulder with a corny smile. "Well, Jesse Swanson, its so nice to meet one of Beca's little friends! It's not very often she brings a boy home," she simpered. And now they were playing Beca's favorite game! The "It's not very often Beca..." game. Sheila liked to play it on a regular basis.

"Yeah...okay," Beca said slightly distracted. "Um, dad, this is my boyfriend...Jesse," she lightly shoved Jesse forward so he would shake her dad's hand.

Dr. Mitchell held on to Jesse's hand a little longer than was necessary while he stared him down, "Dr. Peter Mitchell, I teach comparative literature at USC." He was still shaking Jesse's hand, "What do you do for a living?"

"Ah, I'm John Williams assistant, but one day I want to be a composer of my own." Finally beca's dad released jesse's hand, Jesse let out an audible sigh and his shoulders relaxed. He thought he was finally clear when April stepped forward with that nasty glint in her eyes.

Beca didn't know what was going to spill out of her sisters mouth so she waited with baited breath, "Now what exactly are your intentions with our little Beca?" She asked with a fake deep voice, somehow she managed to keep a straight face through it all an once again it didn't look like she was blinking too much.

"Um...What?"

"You know, what are you planning on doing with her-"

"Oh my God, April! Dad, make her shut up."

Dr. Mitchell sighed and looked at his youngest daughter who was smiling innocently, "April, drop it and go to the dinning room." She stalked off to the dinning room without another word.

"This is why I never bring anyone but Chloe and Stacie! They're used to her!" Beca said angrily to her dad while pointing after her sister.

Sheila crossed her arms angrily and looked over at Dr. Mitchell, "Peter, don't let her talk about our baby like that."

"Sheila, its a fact, she's a bit much to handle when you first meet her," Beca retorted before her dad could answer. Jesse was standing awkwardly next to Beca draining his wine and filling it back up again. "God, I knew we shouldn't have come. Jesse, let's go. We can have dinner with Chlo and Jo-"

"Beca, you're not leaving. Get in the dining room and sit down." Beca started to object, but was silenced by a look from her father. "Sheila, just...just don't provoke her." Together the four adults walked into the dining room where April was sitting on her phone, "April, phone away. Thank you," he added when she tucked it into her pocket.

With April staring at Jesse as much as she could, Beca huffing angrily every few seconds, Sheila pursing her lips every time she glanced at her stepdaughter, and Dr. Mitchell just wishing they could get through it, dinner was sufficiently awkward. Every once and a while Dr. Mitchell would attempt to make conversation, but it always ended in silence followed by the clatter of silverware on plates. "Beca, how's Luke?" He finally asked, Jesse's head perked up to listen to this conversation.

"He's fine."

"What are you two working on?" she stared pointedly at her father to get him to stop talking, but Jesse noticed.

"You guys are working on something?" He asked curiously, looking between Beca and her father.

"Um, just mixing stuff for the club," she answered quickly.

April added her input to the longest conversation of the night, "Oh, Becs, don't be so modest. You two were working with Madonna weren't you?"

Dropping her fork Beca sighed, "No," she said very deliberately, "We were mixing a Madonna song. That's all." She avoided eye contact with Jesse who was looking at her suspiciously while she picked her fork back up.

40 minutes later and they were finally sitting in Beca's car after saying good bye to everyone. Beca hadn't started the car yet, she was just sitting in the dark looking annoyed, Jesse watched her carefully. "God, I'm really sorry, Jesse, I didn't think it was gonna be that...terrible." She rested her head on her hands and then started the car.

"Don't worry about it, Bec," he said tiredly, leaning back in his seat, watching her drive now. The only thing he was thinking of the whole way to her apartment was that Beca wasn't telling him something. He knew it was something to do with Luke and her job, but he was starting to worry that it was something serious. So, he decided to breach the subject, "So, are Luke and Aubrey still going out?"

A loud sigh spilled out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason," he said airily. The city flashed by the car windows and finally Beca pulled into her parking spot.

"Sorry about tonight again," she turned in her seat so she was facing him. "That wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my evening," laughing uncomfortably she leaned forward so she could kiss him. "Thanks, I needed that."

Meanwhile, Jesse was having a mental argument with himself on whether or not to ask Beca right out if she was hiding something. "Beca, I need to ask you something." She waited patiently for his question while she ran thumb along the edge of her steering wheel. "Are you-Is there something you're not telling me? Because I feel like you're always avoiding simple questions about your job or Luke and I just...Beca, I don't want to be the idiot who's getting the wool pulled over his eyes."

She was silent for awhile, "Um, I mean, I'm not lying to you about anything."

"I didn't say you were! I was just saying I feel like you're hiding something," Beca opened and closed her mouth a couple times while she tried to think of how to answer him. She was torn between telling him the truth and just continuing to "leave things out." When she continued to hold her silence, Jesse sighed and unbuckled. "Okay, well, never mind then. Do you want to get breakfast tomorrow?"

"I can't. I've got to meet-"

"Luke. Right. I'll walk you to your door," they got out and he grabbed her hand before they started walking. The whole elevator ride they were silent until they reached Becas door, "Well i guess ill see you later," he leaned forward and kissed her again. He kissed her like he was trying to kiss the truth out of her and like he wanted nothing more than to be happy with her right elevators he couldn't help but be a little annoyed. "Bye, beautiful," he mumbled before turning back into the elevator.

Beca watched him until he disappeared behind the doors an then slammed her head on her front door, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Something had happened to Beca in the three weeks sine she had met Jesse. Something she wasn't completely upset about, but at the same time scared her beyond belief. Before she met Jesse, Beca was happy to keep her secret, to work on her music, to sleep with guys whenever she felt like it. But now she just wanted to spend time with Jesse, even if that meant watching movies. The hardest part of all of this was that she was torn between telling the secret she had worked so hard to keep or possibly loosing Jesse because she didn't want to tell the whole truth.

"This fucking sucks," she groaned before finally opening her front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thecurlingiron: **I will always blame things on you! I'm also well aware of my assholeyness...wow, that's a great made up word. AJ you're too nice haha :) Thank you though!

**Kerbear82: **Thank you! I don't want to give anything away so read on! But thanks for the reviews :)

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA: **Thank you! I love April haha her more bitchyness is the Sheila part of her genes coming out

**GabbyAbby: **She's about to figure it out! :) Sorry for the wait I've been really busy lately, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Guest: **Its getting even closer now!

**Gossipssweetlips: **Thank you so much! I want April to show back up later, I'm just not sure how yet. The dinner part took me so long to write I was having problems getting the right amount f tension in there, but I guess it worked out well!

**LizzyRose1: **Thank you for reviewing! :)

**BittyAB18: **Thanks! Bitchy younger sister is one of my favorites. Oh my god I sort of loved the ex killing line too hahaha. I'm only going to say that your wish is my command ;) hope you like this chapter!

**Waffles Rock: **Go ahead continue to talk to a story! That means I'm doing something right, right? Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait! :)

**Grey: **Glad you loved it! She is based off the one and only April Ludgate! I love April on the show and she seemed like the perfect little sister for Beca. I'm am definitely working on having her show back up again. Thanks for liking her!

**Alanasilver: **Sorry for the wait!

**Jessicayip792: **Because she's not very trusting and she doesn't want to tell her secret to someone who might accidently tell it. Thanks :)

**Oneshotwoman15: **I seriously laughed at your review for like 15 minutes when I first read it and then I read it again right now and just wasted another 10 minutes of my life hahaha. That was great. And very straight forward hahaha. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter :)

**Day1Directioner: **Thank you so much! I know, I think for every nice girl in the world there needs to be a Jesse. :)

**FicklePickleTickle: **Internal turmoil is the best! Ahhh Stacie. She's always fun to write haha. Bumper is gonna show back up in a couple chapters. I'm not quiet sure when though. There's a good chance he might get punched again :)

**Lover Bug: **Of course its always her fault! Blame the midget hahaha. I know though poor Beca :( Your review reminds me of how much I missed you! We are seriously terrible at being best friends :/ haha glad you love the story though! Thanks for the review! love you too!

**Wow you guys I am so sorry for the wait! School started this week and I've been really busy. Updates are probably not going to be as close together as they were, but i'll try my best to get them out faster than this one. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story its amazing! All of your reviews are awesome and I love reading them so once again thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its a bit longer to make up for the wait. :)**

* * *

Beca slowly and nervously made her way down the hallway with her combat boots scuffing loudly on the floor. "Okay, Mitchell, just do it," she tried to encourage herself breathlessly when she came to a stop outside Jesse's door. Balling her fist up, she raised it to the door, but let it hover mere inches away from the surface. "Do it, damn it," she urged her fist like it was responsible for its own actions.

On the other side of the door a loud crash could be heard followed by Jesse yelling, "Shit, Benji, your hamsters are out of their cages again!" At the sound of his voice she lost her courage and let her now unclenched fist swing limply by her side. Instead of knocking, she pushed her ear against the door and listened to him talking for awhile, she just wanted to hear his voice.

It had only been two days since the somewhat disastrous dinner at her dad and Sheila's house and two days since Jesse had asked her what she was hiding. Whether it was intentional or not, the two hadn't spoken much since that evening. The only time they had texted was when Jesse let Beca know he couldn't come to the club because of work, and then nothing more.

After a few minutes passed and Jesse had moved on to another room where he couldn't be heard anymore, Beca sighed and pulled away from the door. Without another thought, she turned on her heel and quickly walked away from his apartment for the fifth time that day. Courage had been crashing over her in waves during the last few hours and whenever it did she would drop whatever she was doing, get in her car, and drive to Jesse's apartment. The waves seemed to drain away as soon as she was outside his door though. One time she actually had knocked, but Jesse must have seen it was her because he didn't answer the door.

When she was back in the safety of her car she let out a long and frustrated sigh. She couldn't shake the feeling that this whole thing was her fault; it was all because of her stupid secret. But no matter how much she missed Jesse in the past 36 hours and however much she just wanted to fix their first little dispute by telling him it, a tiny part of her wanted to keep her secret just that, a secret.

After fully collecting herself, Beca started her car and drove, she didn't know where to, but she just needed to be somewhere, anywhere else. She needed to get away from Chloe and Stacie's incessant questions about what was wrong with her and where Jesse had been the previous night. But mostly she needed to go somewhere where she could rationally figure everything out.

That's why she wasn't surprised when she turned off her car and found herself in Luke's driveway. She pulled her key out of her pocket as she climbed the steps, not bothering to knock because they randomly burst into each other's houses so often it was no longer a problem. The house was silent when she stepped into the shadowy hallway and quickly closed the door, so she assumed no one was home. It was all the same to her, she just needed time to think.

The first problem she needed to address led her to the kitchen where she began to noisily search through the cabinets looking for food. She had her head in a cabinet looking through all of Luke's cereal choices when a groggy voice broke her silence, "Baby, I thought you went to the-" Beca stuck her head around the cabinet door with her eyebrows raised. "Oh, Beca," surprise filled every syllable of Aubrey's sentence when the tiny brunette appeared from behind the cabinet instead of her boyfriend.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca responded curiously while looking over the taller girl's appearance. It was 12:30, but the usually early rising, pristinely dressed makeup artist looked like she had just woken up, had her hair in a messy bun, and was wearing an oversized Barden University Debate team shirt. She didn't feel much like fighting with Aubrey, so Beca went about her business of finding food and making coffee for herself.

Aubrey walked to the window, awkwardly scratching her neck, and looked out to see if Luke's car was in the driveway. When she figured out it wasn't she let a small sigh escape from her lips before taking a seat at the table. "You want some coffee, Aubrey?" Beca asked politely, stunning both the blonde and herself.

"Yes, please," she croaked, her voice was still hoarse with sleep. "Thanks," she whispered after Beca placed a mug in front of her and then sat down in the seat across from her. They were silent for a few minutes while they got their coffee ready to drink, both of them were surprised they hadn't started fighting yet, but they weren't complaining. Aubrey was watching Beca curiously, but quickly looked away when she got caught by the brunette. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly.

Instead of answering right away, Beca turned around to look behind her as if Aubrey might be talking to someone else. When no one was there she turned around to face Aubrey again with one of her eyebrows raised dangerously high. "Me?" she asked just to clarify that the blonde was indeed talking to her.

Aubrey nodded her head and sipped her coffee in response. Her eyes danced with amusement while she watched Beca respond to her question, it wasn't very often she got to see the brunette thrown off by something she had said.

"Um," once again, Beca looked around concernedly like she was trying to find someone who was going to pop out at her and yell "surprise." Once again, no one came. "I'm sorry, but what?" Now she seemed to be in complete and utter shock that Aubrey had genuinely asked her if she was alright.

"Holy shit, Beca, am I speaking French?" Dropping her mug from her lips she stared blankly across the table at Beca. It was just like Aubrey to actually be concerned about someone, but still manage to sound bitchy at the same time. "Are. You. Alright." she spoke slowly accentuating each word to help Beca comprehend her question.

"I'm fine," she lied quickly, not even caring that Aubrey was talking down to her. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"You put more vodka in your mug than coffee," she pointed to Beca's now empty mug before a small smile flickered across her face. "Plus we've been in the same room for about 15 minutes now and you have yet to call me a bitch."

Laughing quietly, Beca refilled her mug, half with coffee, half with vodka. She had to admit, Aubrey had a point with her second statement. "Ah, I can call you a bitch if you want. I mean, if its making you uncomfortable."

This time Aubrey laughed into her emptying cup, "No, no, that's alright." They went quiet again after that, both slightly freaked out by the civility of their conversation. The last time they had spoken this calmly to each other had been three years ago when Beca had announced to the Bellas that she would finally be moving to LA with Chloe and Stacie. Things went even faster downhill for Aubrey and Beca when the blonde moved out west hoping to pursue her makeup artist dream and thereby invading Beca's first Aubrey free space in four years.

Finishing her second cup, Beca looked over at Aubrey again, she looked slightly more awake now that she had some coffee in her. "Okay, so if were asking questions, then why did you wake up so late? I mean in all the years that I've known you the latest I think you've ever gotten up was like 8:15."

"Luke and I were up late last night," Beca scrunched her nose up in disgust at this information. "Don't do that, Beca, we weren't...you know...we were just talking."

"Yeah, I don't believe you, but whatever helps you sleep at night!" she said cheerily, trying to not mentally picture Aubrey and Luke together.

Aubrey's jaw dropped indignantly, "I'm telling the truth! Check the trash cans if you don't believe me!"

"Oh my God. No way in hell am I going through the trash cans to see if there are used condoms in them or not. No way in fucking hell." Aubrey was now full out laughing at the tiny brunette sitting across from her, whose obvious disgust with what she had just said was beyond hilarious. "What is happening to us?" Beca asked in a mystified voice as she watched Aubrey's face go from the bright red it had been when she was laughing back to its normal color.

"I think we're both in love and it's making us realize we should be nicer to each other," she answered matter-of-factly while looking intently at her cuticles.

Beca's breath caught in her lungs and she looked down at the table top with thousands of thoughts running in her mind. She couldn't be in love with Jesse could she? I mean they'd only known each other for three weeks, that wasn't enough time to fall in love. She skeptically looked up at Aubrey when she realized that the blonde had included herself in that statement. "You, um, love Luke?" she couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with one of the most hated girls she had ever known.

"Ah, yeah, I do," Aubrey said dreamily, looking at a spot somewhere above Beca's left shoulder. When she turned around she saw a couple pictures of Aubrey and Luke in a photo booth kissing and messing around with each other. Beca had to admit, she hadn't ever seen either of them as happy as they were in those pictures or now. "I know...I know I was kind of a bitch about him at first, but then," she looked down slightly embarrassed. "Beca, you kind of told me I was being ridiculous and I saw you really cared for him and I guess I realized I was being an idiot because I was judging him on his tattoos and shit. But now I'm really happy and as much as I hate to admit it, it was sort of because of you." She looked away from Beca with a pink tinge growing in her cheeks.

"This is the motherfucking apocalypse, isn't it?" Beca asked, grinning at the blush that was creeping up Aubrey's neck after her admittance. "Well, even though the thought of you two together literally makes me want to vomit," she paused when Aubrey glared at her for her choice of words, "I guess, out of the very kindness of my heart I can say I'm happy for you two." She jokingly convulsed when she finished speaking, but then flashed Aubrey a genuine Beca Mitchell smile.

She pretended to be shocked at what the DJ had just said, "Wow, that was surprisingly nice, Beca. But, I just shared a hell of a lot more than I would have ever shared with you before, so its your turn. Tell me about Jesse!" she actually sounded excited now, like she had wanted to know what was happening with Beca's relationship for a long time, but their hatred for each other had cut her off.

"No," Beca said without giving it a second thought.

"Hes the reason you put so much vodka in your coffee isn't he? I thought you were happy with him, at least that's what Chloe and Stacie told me a million times." For some reason, maybe it was the fact that she was talking to Aubrey who didn't mean much to her, or maybe she just finally broke down, but for some reason after Aubrey said that she spilled everything to the girl who had been only a few hours before, her worst enemy. She told Aubrey everything, from the first time she saw Jesse until she had almost knocked on his door for the fifth time that morning, anything and everything that had happened she divulged to the blonde.

"It's so fucked up, I like him, I really do, but this motherfucking secret. I hate it!" she ended finally after having talked for a solid hour and a half.

Aubrey stared at her with her mouth slightly open, she was still processing everything Beca had just told her and trying to understand the fact that Beca had told her anything. "Beca, you need to tell him. I mean, for God's sakes you told me the secret! What's it gonna hurt to have the guy you love know too-"

"I don't love him."

"Yeah. Yeah you do. You just told me that its practically killing you because you haven't seen him in two days. The only thing I've ever heard you be that passionate about it music." She leaned across the table so she could get closer to Beca, "You need to get your ass in your car and go see him. And then you two need to fuck because that's gonna relieve some tension."

Now it was Beca's turn to have her mouth hanging open. Never in a million years did she think she would be getting relationship advice from Aubrey Posen and she definitely never thought that advice would be to go fuck her boyfriend. She groaned, mostly to herself, and looked down at the table, "Aubrey, I feel like being with him is changing me-"

"Oh, it totes is. You're more likable now," she stretched then stood up before pushing her chair in. "Well, I need to shower, sooo, I guess I'll see you later, Beca." She shuffled down the hall, Beca heard a door open and close and then open again. "Beca, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch," she yelled down the hallway.

"I'm sorry you are too," she yelled back, but with a smile on her face. She had no clue what in the hell had just happened, but she was pretty sure she and Aubrey were maybe possibly friends now.

* * *

Beca stepped out of the elevator into the hallway and immediately laughed to herself. First off music was blasting from her apartment, so she knew her best friends were home, and second off because said music was so loud it was shaking their door in its door frame. Rolling her eyes she pulled open the door with the hopes of enlisting the help of Chloe and Stacie.

After her talk with Aubrey, Beca knew that she needed to talk to Jesse and quickly, so of course she would need the help of the two evil masterminds she called her best friends. When she was standing in the foyer looking down into the living room she promptly spotted Chloe. The redhead was currently in the middle of a very heated make out session, sans shirt, and didn't seem to notice the presence of the DJ. Josh was faring slightly better and was at least with it enough to pick Chloe up and carry her off to her room before kicking the door shut.

"Everyone's so damn horny!" Beca yelled in frustration with the music still blasting.

"Are you including yourself?" The music was paused after Beca's outburst and the silence was filled with Stacie's question. She had stuck her head around the wall that separated the kitchen from the foyer and was curiously watching Beca with an eyebrow cocked and flour in her lashes.

At the sight of Stacie covered in flour she couldn't help but chuckle lightly before answering her, "Um, I wouldn't mind being slightly less horny." The taller and more floury girl nodded her head understandingly and disappeared around the corner. "Stac-" Beca started as she strolled down the steps into the living room before climbing the steps into the kitchen, but was cut off.

"I'm making cookies, you could probably go help yourself out before they're done baking," Stacie said casually while she spooned globs of cookie dough onto a cookie sheet. Beca stood with her mouth open in shock that Stacie had calmly told her to go fuck herself when Stacie giggled to herself and jokingly added, "Although, Josh and Chlo are getting it in right now, I'm sure they wouldn't object to you joining."

"What the hell? I would!"

"It wouldn't be the first time you two slept together."

"Oh my God that was forever ago! Dropit," Beca snapped back at Stacie. "And Chloe needs to ask herself where would she be if she didn't."

Stacie's lips twitched while she tried to hold in a laugh, but her eyes twinkled in enjoyment, "Beca, you're making it sound like miracles happen when you fuck someone."

"Umm, Stace, they sort of do," she casually stole a glob of cookie dough off the sheet and popped it into her mouth with a satisfied moan. "Anyway, if Josh and I hadn't slept together he wouldn't have met Chloe and they wouldn't be getting married."

"And you're still alone-ish," the indignant look on Beca's face made Stacie stop for a seconds. "Don't look at me like that, short stuff, its true. I mean, what the hell happened to Jesse?"

"He found out about my dick and ran for the hills," Beca grabbed her obviously dickless crotch while Stacie glared at her in annoyance. "Ugh, fine, I need your help anyway, you might as well know." She then plunged right into the story of dinner with her family and then Jesse's questions.

The story had arrived at coffee with Aubrey when Stacie halted her narration. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You and Aubrey had coffee and talked together and didn't kill each other? Was she high? Wow, I guess sex really mellows her-"

"Stacie! The point is she made me realize I need to talk to him and that's where you and Chlo come in." A loud guttural moan came from Chloe's room and the two brunettes in the kitchen locked eyes before collapsing into fits of laughter.

With her face beet red, Stacie spluttered," Did you just make Chloe-"

"I'm a sex goddess," Beca joked with a wink to Stacie. "This shit could come in handy, but anyway, do you still have that grappling hook? Because you and Francie-fucks-a lot are gonna need to help me break into Jesse's apartment...since you already did once," she added with a glare.

"What the hell, Beca? I thought I was Francie-fucks-a lot!"

"No. You're Stacie-sucks-a lot, but that's beside the point," Stacie shrugged her shoulders in response to the nickname before motioning for Beca to continue. "So are you gonna help me?"

Scoffing at Beca's question, Stacie sarcastically shook her head no before drawling out in a bored voice, "Um, of course. I sort of love breaking into people's houses and wearing cute clothes while doing it!" She smiled and happily placed her cookies in the oven.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Not enough. Okay, I put the hook in Chloe's room, but we're gonna need her too," there was a moment of silence while Stacie planned mentally. "Okay, I'll do it," Beca was in the middle of wondering what "it" was when Stacie tromped across the living room to Chloe's door. Without warning she shoved it open, "Wow, Josh, you have a really nice ass," there was a scream, presumably Chloe's and Stacie chuckled loudly. "I'm gonna have to break this up, fire crotch, Beca needs us."

"Stacie, get the fuck out of my room."

"Not until your dressed and Josh's little friend is put away." Beca had been biting her tongue to stop laughing, but with that comment she completely lost it. The noise that came out of her was a cross between a strangled cry and a hyenas cackle. "Do you hear what you're doing to Beca?" Stacie asked the redhead when Beca's laugh increased in volume.

"I don't care what I'm doing to Beca! I care about what Josh was doing to me!"

"Babe, we can finish later, its fine."

"It is not fine!" Chloe's voice was reaching a new pitch with every second that passed. "I need Stacie to get out and then I need you to fuck me-" There was a crash, a strangled cry and a few minutes later Stacie came out of the room pulling Chloe by the hair with the hook in her other hand. The former looked as if she had been roughly shoved into the clothes she was wearing.

"Okay, Francie's ready to help and Josh promised to take my cookies out of the oven!" Stacie said brightly, letting go of Chloe's hair and twirling the hook dangerously. "Let's go commit a minor felony!"

20 minutes later and a very chipper Stacie, a very sexually frustrated Chloe, and a very nervous Beca pulled to a stop a block from Jesse's apartment. Beca's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as she stared glassy eyes at the brick building down the street. "Come on, Becs!" Stacie sang excitedly while she jumped out of the car carrying a big bag. "Chlo, turn that frown up-ow."

In retaliation to everything that had happened in the last half hour, Chloe punched Stacie in the stomach with a satisfied smile. "Why am I even here? I didn't like doing it at night, let alone in broad daylight!" She had her arms folded over her chest and was glaring at Stacie who was still bent double in pain.

Gasping, Stacie muttered, "Because you wanna participate in operation get-Beca-laid."

"Can we name it something else?" Beca asked in a small voice when she finally joined her friends on the sidewalk and they took off down the street.

"Operation Penetration?" Chloe suggested, she visibly relaxed when they turned onto the side of the building and were no longer in plain view.

"Ooh, I like that!" Stopping abruptly, Stacie started pulling a rope out of her bag that was followed by the grappling hook. "Man, having Lilly as a friend it great! Here's to getting it on the first try." She twirled the hook around a few times before releasing it and letting it fly through the air. With a loud metallic clatter it landed on the bottom rung of the ladder and Stacie whooped in celebration while she pulled it down.

"Oh God," Beca moaned when the ladder hit the ground and Stacie patted it appreciatively. She was beyond her usual pale by now, "Maybe we should just go to the door."

"No, he already left you at the door once. It's now or never, Beca," Stacie bit her cheek and watched Beca nervously.

"Way to be over dramatic, Stace."

"Beca, just do it," the two brunettes were extremely surprised to hear the ginger's encouragement. Even though she looked slightly annoyed at being there, Beca could tell she was being earnest. "We're gonna be right behind you," she offered a small smile and patted Beca on the arm.

"Alright," sighing Beca took hold of a metal rung and started to pull herself up with Stacie and Chloe right behind her. "You guys, this is up really high."

"Yeah, Beca, we know, this is our second time doing it."

Beca finally got up to the first platform and collapsed in a heap. "Holy shit, I hate heights," she murmured when Chloe and Stacie sat down next to her.

"Just three more floors and we're there, shorty," Chloe said encouragingly.

"Right," she got back up and before she knew it she was outside Benji's open window. Pulling herself through the window she landed with a soft thud on the carpet and then turned back to see Stacie and Chloe poking their heads through the curtains. "Can you guys wait here?"

"Yeah, sure, babe. Good luck," Chloe pushed her arms through the window and pulled Beca in for a reluctant hug. "I love you."

"Go suck a dick!" Stacie added when Beca had walked across the room to the door.

Pressing her ear to the door Beca listened intently for any signs of life on the other side. It was completely and utterly silent, so she pushed it open and stepped into the living room. "Okay where is he?" she mumbled to herself while giving the apartment a once over. Just as she was starting to think that no one was home, a voice broke the thick silence making her jump to hide behind the couch.

"Dude, can I borrow this CD?" It was Bumper. HIs black eye had faded in two weeks to a sick yellow, but his overly inflated head was still the same size.

And then she heard Jesse's voice and her heart fluttered nervously, "Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'm heading out after I get something to drink."

A few seconds passed before Beca stood up and found herself face to face with Jesse clad only in a towel. "Beca, what the hell?" Jumping in shock her grabbed the only thing that was near him, one of Benji's stuffed Ewoks, and held it in front of his towel. "How did you get in here?" His eyes were wide and his face was still pale from the sock of finding his girlfriend popping up from behind his couch.

Beca's eyes were wide too, but for a completely different reason. No matter how many times she saw Jesse nearly naked, he still took his breath away. "Holy abs," she mumbled and then realizing she had just said something stupid, shook her head to clear all of the perverted thoughts from her mind. "Um, I mean, I uh got in through the ugh, the uh, the fire escape." Wow, there was really no way to say that without it sounding horrible.

A small ghost of a smile flitted over Jesse's face before he cleared his throat and it disappeared. "You could have knocked on the door like a normal person."

"I already did that and you didn't answer!" she retaliated angrily. For the first time her eyes were focused completely on Jesse's face instead of flitting between his face and the ewok.

"What?" he looked confused while he thought back to earlier in the day. "Damn, it must have been Benji, he's sort of mad about everything."

"What the hell, you told Benji?"

"Well yeah, Beca. Most people actually like to open up to their friends."

"I did open up to my friends! I even talked to Aubrey."

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better? You'll talk to the girl you hate, but you wont talk to me?" He turned and stomped off to the laundry room with Beca trailing behind him.

Her eyebrows joined together in frustration, "I told you a ton of stuff on our first date!"

"Yeah, you did and I loved that, Beca," he spun around to look down on her with a t shirt and shorts in hand. "But I still feel like you're keeping something from me." Then he added in a hurt voice, "Like something with Luke. And it doesn't help that the last time I asked you about it you disappeared for two days."

Beca let out a heavy sigh and pushed her hands against her forehead, "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you everything." Closing the already small space between them in the laundry room she took a deep breath before she started to talk.

"Okay, one time when I was little I touched tongues with my cousin and now she works at a Wendy's. When I was 15 I walked in on my mom having sex with her boyfriend and nearly threw up. I was 17 when I lost my virginity. Chloe and I made out one time Junior year, but we were both so drunk we didn't know what we were doing and then she threw up on me." Jesse's eyebrows were getting steadily higher the more Beca talked.

"I saw a guy get struck by lightening. Um, my first dog's name was Jesse. And when I was little my mom said I used to dance around in my underwear singing Jesse's girl and for some insane reason I feel like that means we're supposed to be together," she laughed uncomfortably before moving on.

"I slept with Jos, Chloe's fiancée before they met. Well actually, Chloe walked in on me and Josh and then when she left he said he was really sorry but he needed to know her, so we finished up and that same night he took her on their first date. I've never slept with Luke, but one time we we're making out and I realized how creepy it was and stopped."

"Beca, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, I feel like you're questioning my fidelity."

"I didn't know we still had fidelity to be questioned."

"We shouldn't, but we do and that's why I'm-"

"So, its safe to assume you're still my girlfriend?"

"Jesse, I just climbed up a four story high fire escape and made my way through Benji's 12 year old man room, where I'm pretty sure he probably jacks off to pictures of Princess Leia."

Jesse scrunched up his face in disgust, "He probably does. He's still a virgin."

"Oh my God that's like a dying breed, 25 year old virgins," Beca stopped talking for a minute and then remembered what she was supposed to be saying. "Wait, Jess, let me finish."

"Okay, babe."

"Jesse, I've never loved someone before," once again she laughed uncomfortably. "But, God, something about you drove me crazy when I first met you and there's no one else I would ever tell this much shit too because it makes me uncomfortable, but you're different. And the past two days have been complete hell-"

"Beca."

"I just want to spend all of my time with you."

"Beca."

"And I know that's ridiculous because we've only known each other for a mon-" He finally got her to shut up by crashing their lips together. Her hands immediately snaked up his chest and locked around the back of his neck so she could pull herself closer to his body and she moaned loudly.

"I think you're trying to say I love you," he said in a husky voice while for the second time in two days he lifted her up and placed her on top of the dryer. She moaned again, but reluctantly pulled herself from his lips only to have him latch his mouth onto her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she lost her train of thought, but then quickly relocated it.

"Jess, there's one more thing."

Jesse looked up, "Bec, I don't care if you've slept with a hundred men, but I missed-"

"Holy shit, I haven't slept with a hundred men!" she cried out indignantly.

"Good," he murmured against her skin before licking behind her ear causing a loud groan to erupt form Beca's tiny frame.

"Jesse, its really important. It's about my job."

In the middle of unbuttoning her shirt, Jesse looked up in confusion, "What about it?"

"You're gonna have to trust me okay," he nodded his head. "Okay, Luke's more than my best friend, he's my manager. And um, you actually are a huge fan of my work if what you told me on our third date counts for anything."

Jesse looked completely thrown off now, "Beca, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm Mitchell Hardict."

"Huh?"

"There's a reason no one knows who he is, Jess. It's because I didn't want anyone to know. Luke and I came up with the name before my first album dropped because I said I didn't want to deal with the fame. " Jesse was staring at her with his face frozen in an unreadable expression. Now that he had stopped touching her she was annoyed with herself and just wanted his hands back on her body. "Can you say something?"

"So...the apartment and the car and the club?"

"All Mitchell money."

He laughed uncertainly and smiled crookedly at her, "It, um, it sort of makes sense...I guess. So I'm dating Mitchell Hardict?" Beca nodded her head. "Holy shit, I'm dating Mitchell Hardict!" He almost yelled in excitement. "Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was kind of worried."

"I wont tell anyone, Becs," he smiled and then forced their lips back together and Beca quickly pushed her tongue in his mouth. "Thank you for telling me," he mumbled happily when they paused to breathe. He tried to go back to unbutton her shirt, but it was taking too long and he ended up ripping the buttons off and sending them flying in ever direction. "Sorry about that."

"Mm," was all Beca could manage because Jesse was licking patterns across her stomach. He stopped suddenly and lifted her legs up so he could pull her pants off. In the process his towel got ripped off, Beca looked down and moaned, "Thank God," before he pushed her roughly down onto the dryer.

* * *

Out on the fire escape Stacie and Chloe were sitting with their backs to the window, staring down on the street.

"I spy something red."

"My hair."

"Okay, I spy something blue."

"My eyes."

"Right..." Stacie turned around and peered through Benji's window. "Hey, Chlo-"

"You wanna play with his Star Wars toys?"

"I'll let you be Princess Leia! Plus Beca can screw for hours God only knows how long we'll be out here."

"Let's do it,," Chloe said before climbing through the window with Stacie on her heels.


	11. Chapter 11

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA:** Sorry you had to wait forever!

**FatPatricia515: **I know! :)

**gossipssweetlips: **I really like when people have Aubrey and Beca as friends, although sometimes having them argue is extremely entertaining haha. They all took the same car and Beca asked them to stay in case things didn't work out right

**GabbyAbby: **Yayyyy! I love when I can make people laugh! I think I might do something with them being secret bffs hahaha dude I always want cookies.

**LizzyRose1: **Gland you think theyre funny :) Sorry about the wait!

**Waffes Rock: **Thank you so much! I feel like the three of them together could get into some really bad trouble

**BittyAB18: **So I basically did the dryer sex for you because you seemed to be really adamant about it haha :) Wow reading your review is reminding what was in the last chapter...I should really have tried to finish this one waaaay sooner! Thank you so much for your reviews they're always really nice! And I made everyone the same ages in this just to make my life easier haha

**NikiD3195: **Thank you! I'm glad I could make you laugh :)

**Lover-Bug: **I trick you into obsessing every time! Its still and anomaly to me hahaha I think I just ruined our friendship by not updating for a million years.

**Alanasilver: **Thank you very much! SOrry for the wait

**LADYDROIDZ: **Great! That's what I was going for :)

**Kate8790: **Operation Penetration was a spur of the moment fill in for something else I had written ahaha Thank you so much!

**Thecurlingiron: **AJ I don't even remember the word so yeah feel free to take it! :) I didn't realize you were such a big voter for dryer sex hahaha. And I totes forgot that I called Chloe francie fucks a lot because I was like who the heck is Stacie and Francie?

**marsbarr: **Wow! Awesome! Sorry Ive been a really bad drug dealer lately! But thanks for the awesome review

** .stanathan: **Thank you so much! Your review made me smile :) ANd I thoroughly enjoyed your rant :)

**Guest: **Thank you! Wow I'm sorry about the wait, Ill try my best to get the next chapter out quicker!

**Bellabear9898: **Ahhhh thanks! I locked myself in a closet and got to work hahaha thank you for the support!

**OKaaay so long time no see right? Right...Well first off sorry for the gigantic wait to an okay chapter. I wrote the first part of it a couple weeks ago and the last part wasn't coming to me. I knew what I wanted to say, just not how to say it, then with work and school and everything it was extremely hard to find anytime to write at all. So I hope this chapter is alright, the next chapter should be better and come out quicker because I actually know what I want to happen. Thank you all so much for the reviews, every single one of them makes me smile and encourages me to write, so I feel superbad for how late this one is. So yeah one more time Im sorry and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A loud clash was followed by a strange whooshing noise and the sound of a lightsaber retracting. The blue glow extinguished in Chloe's lightsaber and left her standing in the middle of Benji's room wearing a storm trooper helmet and holding a useless plastic tube with a fancy handle. After tossing the saber on Benji's bed, Chloe ripped off her helmet and gently placed in back in its spot on the shelf. She had just spent the last 30 minutes playing with Stacie and had finally reached her breaking point; she was 25 years old after all and playing with a lightsaber.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Stacie asked in Darth Vader's booming voice while Chloe shook out her red curls and wiped her sweaty forehead. As much as Stacie would be mortified to ever admitted it, she was a huge Star Wars fan and had been thoroughly enjoying herself.

However, the odd charm of playing with lightsabers like 12 year olds had disappeared about 20 minutes prior for Chloe and her burning sexual frustration had returned full force. "Because I'm sweaty and bored in the middle of some weird teen-man's bedroom when I could be letting my fiancé touch me inappropriately while I sweat buckets and he licks it off me."

Once again Darth Vader's voice echoed around the room," Oh...well that was extremely descriptive. I can touch you if you want, Chlobear," Stacie added with a chuckled while she motioned to the lightsaber in her hand.

Chloe backed up as far away from Stacie as the room would allow and put her hands out in defense, "If you come near my vagina I'll kill you."

Pulling her own helmet off, Stacie's musical laugh filled the surrounding air. "Calm your tits, I don't want a piece of your lady bits. I try not to have sex with gingers, if I can help it anyway." She winked and replaced the helmet and lightsabers on the shelf and stretched with a big yawn. It was always extremely satisfactory for Stacie whenever she could make Chloe, who almost never had personal boundaries, squirm uncomfortably at something she said.

"I don't even know whether to be offended or relieved-"

"Be relieved. If I had my way with you, you'd never want to crawl back into bed with dear old Joshy ever again," the last two words she whispered seductively before falling backwards onto Benji's bed. "Huh. I bet I'm the first girl to grace these 200 count Star Wards sheets."

Chloe had been watching her busty best friend drabble on for the last few minutes with her mouth slightly open. Even after all these years some of the things Stacie said still had genuine shock value. "Do you think about half the things that come out of your mouth?"

"No. I'm more worried about what's going into it," once again she stressed the last two words and added a wink.

Chloe scrunched up her nose and whispered, "Gross," before walking to the bedroom door. A few seconds passed in silence while she listened intently with her ear pressed firmly against the wood. "Okay, I'm leaving. I don't see the point in staying cooped up in here while Beca has sex when I could be at home with Josh."

"You can hear them?" Stacie asked curiously as she sat up and quickly joined Chloe at the door. "What the hell, it's completely quiet. How do you know what they're doing?"

"Well, they sure as hell aren't fighting. So, if you'll excuse me, Stace, I'm leaving." She hoisted herself through the window and landed with a thud on the fire escape. Sticking her head back through the curtains she spotted Stacie glancing uncertainly from the door to the window and back. "You're welcome to come with me...Unless, of course, you'd rather stay and read what are obviously semen smeared Star Wars picture books. Because let's face it, that's what's going on in here."

With that final realization Stacie needed no further encouragement; she quickly climbed out the window to join Chloe on the fire escape. "You know, normally that wouldn't bother me, but there's something about Benji-"

"I completely understand," Chole said earnestly while they walked down the three flights of stairs to get to the ladder. "He's super sweet, but he kind of creeps me out."

"Mhm," Stacie murmured as they continued their trek downward. "You know, Chlo, we're pretty good at breaking into houses-"

"Yeah, that's not something to brag about," the ginger said pointedly before beginning the descent down the ladder.

Stacie quickly followed her, "I'm just saying we could have a career-"

"Wow. Yes. We should quit our steady jobs as successful club owners and dedicate our lives to committing felonies." She smoothly landed on the ground and waited for Stacie to join her.

While the brunette carefully climbed down the rest of the ladder she responded in a mock hurt tone, "I could do without the sarcasm, its starting to make you sound like a certain midget we know." She jumped down and landed beside Chloe, "This constant sarcasm is beginning to hurt, Chloe. It hurts, it really does."

She continued to pout until Chloe patted her on the cheek and jokingly cooed, "Aw, baby, I'm sorry" before adding, "Now let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"Oh crap!" Beca sat straight up in bed, clutching a twisted sheet to her chest as she slowly pulled herself from the depths of sleep. Glancing around Jesse's room with panic coursing through her veins she saw yellow light spilling through the windows and falling on the floor in thick golden blocks. Jesse was still fast asleep on his back, oblivious to the alarm that was going off in his girlfriend's mind.

Well, that was until she tried to get out of bed while still wrapped in the sheets and she successfully managed to slam to the floor with a loud thud-Rebecca Mitchell is always graceful. As she cursed loudly from the ground Jesse sat up, half asleep and glanced wildly around for the source of the noise. His eyes were glazed over and threatening to close again when he spotted the top of her head on the floor. She was wrestling with the sheets, trying to escape from their clutches when Jesse chuckled softly. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously which earned him a glare from the naked girl on his floor.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of fighting with the sheets, Beca stood up successfully and gingerly prodded her knees and elbows for injuries. When she was positive nothing was too wrong with her she answered Jesse, "I'm late for work and our back up Dj is currently in Canada, so you know, I kind of have to go."

Groaning in protest Jesse clutched on to her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. "No. No work," he pouted while he started to kiss behind her ear. "Come on, Bec, you can have more fun here with me than you would at work," his voice was husky and he moved from behind her ear to further down her body. Even though he knew his attempts to coax her back into bed with him were futile, he was happy just to have those few extra minutes with her.

An involuntary shudder overtook her body and brought her back to sense. "Oh my God," she whimpered before roughly pushing Jesse away from her and holding his face tenderly in her hands to stop his pursuit down her stomach. "Jess, I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you all afternoon, trust me I would, but I have to go." Pulling him softly to her lips she kissed him, "I had fun," she whispered with her lips still mere centimeters from his.

"Ugh," Jesse exasperatedly fell back onto his bed when Beca quickly left his room to retrieve her clothes from the laundry room. Staring at the ceiling without really seeing anything, he thought about the last few hours they had spent together and how he really wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like that. Just as his eyes were fluttering closed again he felt Beca's cool hands on his bare chest. She had made her way back into his room with a smile in place and her clothes back on, "Damn, you got dressed."

"Sorry, I cant go to work naked," her eyes twinkled playfully at her response.

"That's why staying here is better than going to work," he explained carefully. "Here you can walk around naked as much as you want...and then, who knows, maybe we could do stuff together...Fun stuff," he added seriously after a few seconds thought.

"You're such a loser," Beca giggled, yes giggled, while shaking her head no. "But, maybe later tonight," she whispered seductively before biting his ear. "You coming to the club?"

"Only because I hear Mitchell Hardict will be there," he grinned at her and received a playful slap in return. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear he whispered with a smile, "You're beautiful, Beca."

"You're bat shit crazy," she answered before standing up. "But, you're kind of sexy too," winking she got up to leave. "Bye, Jesse," she yelled over her shoulder as she headed down the hall to Benji's room to get Stacie and Chloe. As soon as she pushed open the door she noticed they were no longer on the fire escape or anywhere in the room. Running to the window, she stuck her head out and glanced around for her car-it was nowhere to ne seen. "Fuckers!" she yelled angrily before pulling her head back into the room.

At the sound of her yell Jesse, who was now wearing black jeans, ran into the room with a look of shock painted on his face. "Whoa, Becs, I have neighbors," he panted hastily while pulling her farther from the window. "And what the hell are you doing in here anyway?"

"Like it matters, they probably all heard us having sex already," she answered distractedly, forgetting to answer his question.

"Okay, its settled, I'm never leaving my house again," Jesse stated plainly with a shrug of his shoulders before he went back down the hall to finish getting dressed. In his room he pulled on a blue plaid dress shirt, buttoned it up before tucking it in and holding his left arm out to Beca. "Help me," he said sweetly so she would roll up his sleeve for him. "So are you gonna tell me what the hell all the yelling was about and why you were in Benji's room?"

Before answering she finished carefully rolling up his sleeves and smoothing down his shirt. "Stacie and Chloe were supposed to be waiting for me in Benji's room, but they're gone and they stole my fucking car-"

"Wait, wait," he grabbed her hands to stop her from smoothing down his creaseless shirt, "you brought them here to do what exactly while we had sex?...multiple times."

"I didn't know you were going to fuck me in the laundry room, Jesse!" she yanked her hands away, leaned around him and picked up the skinny grey tie that was on his bed. "They were here for moral support in case things went wrong." Flipping up his collar she threw the tie around his neck and began tying it for him.

Jesse shook his head and sighed in disbelief, "Alright, whatever, I guess it doesn't even matter." He shook his head again and watched Beca as she finished up the knot she was doing. When she finished she kissed him and he snaked his arms around her in a hug, "Come on, I'll take you to the club, babe."

* * *

It was just after 6:30 when Jesse and Beca arrived at the club. "I'm going to kill them," Beca hissed angrily when she spotted her car parked in Chloe's spot. "I'm gonna do it, Jesse, I swear." Chuckling Jesse put his hand on her shoulder and led her towards the doors where the usual bouncers were.

"Don't do that because then you'll go to jail again and we wont be able to have sex for a while." That comment made Beca burst out laughing and she stopped short to turn and look at her boyfriend. "Did I say something funny?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, no. I just remembered I never told you why I actually went to jail!" Jesse, who had been laughing while he walked on without Beca, paused and backed up so he was standing next to Beca again. A look of pure surprise was etched onto his paling face; he had been under the impression that the whole going to jail thing was a running gag that April had started, but now he had no clue.

Opening his mouth he gaped at her for a fraction of a second before organizing his thoughts into actual words, "Um, ah, I thought you were joking about that."

"Nope, April was telling the truth! Except I didn't murder anyone...I just slashed the tires on his car, knocked him out with chloroform that I got from Lilly, and tattooed 'I'm a lying, cheating dickhead' on his forehead." Beca's face was completely stoic as she relayed this information to an ever paling Jesse. "My therapist says that I have anger management issues along with psychopathic tendencies, but I don't see the correlation," she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Jesse's hand before leading him towards the doors with the slightest trace of a smile on her lips that he couldn't see. He remained speechless the entire time and looked rather reluctant to be going anywhere that Beca was leading him.

They remained quiet as they drew ever closer to the doors, but when they were within a couple feet Beca stopped again with a laugh. "You're ridiculous, you know that right?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, laughing again when he winced as she got closer to him. "I'm just joking," her eyebrows were raising as she smiled brightly at him, "I went to jail for destruction of property, I broke a giant glass window with a trophy because I'm a fucking badass."

Visibly relaxing Jesse laughed loudly and shook his head, "And just straight up telling me that would be a bad thing?"

"I like to see you squirm, Swanson."

"And you wonder why your sister acts like she does," he mumbled as they closed the distance between them and the door. "Ow," he jokingly grabbed his arm where Beca had just punched him, "watch it, slugger."

When they were finally in the club, they quickly spotted Chloe behind the bar going over things with their new bartender Trevor. She glanced up, waved with a smile and went back to explaining something to him. Stacie on the other hand was standing in the middle of the dance floor scrutinizing every little detail of the club to make sure it was perfect for when they opened. "Alright, which one of you fuckers' idea was it to steal my car?" Beca yelled to get their attention.

Stacie spun around in surprise, but smiled when she saw Jesse with Beca. "Aw, you brought Jesse! So you guys made up?" She skipped over to a glowering Beca and Jesse who was trying to refrain from laughing at the anger radiating off his girlfriend.

"Stace, answer the question."

"Oh, that was Chloe. She wanted to get some lovin' in before we had to come to work tonight, so we left," she smiled then turned to Jesse. "So is Beca like really good in bed? I've always wanted to know."

"Oh my God! Go away, Stacie!" Beca's face was scarlet and she hid it behind her hands.

"It was a simple question, I always thought you'd be really good at giving-" a hand was slapped over her mouth before Beca pushed her towards the stairs to get her away from them. "Ugh, fine. I'll see you guys later!" she yelled before disappearing up the stairs to the upper level. They heard her yell, "Who the hell didn't clean this table? It looks like shit!" when she got to the top of the stairs.

Jesse glanced down at Beca who's face was still bright red, "The answer was yes," he said plainly with a small nod, further adding to the red in her cheeks. "Come on, don't worry about Chloe, you have work to do, Mr. Hardict," he joked before leading her to her booth.

* * *

The club was packed. It had to be one of the busiest nights that they had ever had in their short run as club owners. Beca was busy mixing live track after live track for her crowd who was eating up everything she played for them. Chloe and Trevor were making drinks at what could only be described as humanly impossible speeds. And Stacie was making her usual rounds around the club to ensure that all of their guests were comfortable and happy.

In the middle of her titanium/bullet proof mash-up, Beca was surprised to find none other than Rihanna standing next to her at the door of her booth. She hadn't even know that Ri Ri was at the club let alone standing next to her for what turned out to be about 7 minutes. "Oh my gosh," ripping off her headphones Beca rushed to the door to let Rihanna in, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you standing there!"

"Don't worry about it!" the singer replied with a kind smile. "I just wanted to come tell you that you're amazing. I came here with a friend tonight she said they had a good DJ, but I didn't think you'd be this good."

Even though Beca knew she was good, for God's sake she was Mitchell Hardict, for some reason having someone like Rihanna tell her that was extremely satisfying. "I'm amazing? You're amazing!" she said like every other fan in the world. "I mean...thank you so much! Um, my name's-"

"Beca Mitchell. I know, that guy over there," she pointed to Jesse at the bar who smiled and waved, "told me. He's a big fan, you know," she chuckled lightly.

"He better be. He's my boyfriend," she said a little uncomfortably. "Um, so can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. Actually I wanted to give you my manager's number and mine. I would really love to work with you sometime, Beca," Beca laughed silently to herself. Little did Rihanna know that she already had worked with Beca on multiple occasions. "I wish I could talk more, but I've got an early flight to England tomorrow morning so I should probably get going. It was great to meet you, Beca!"

"You too! Thanks so much for this," Beca waved the cards with the phone numbers written on them around before putting them in her pocket.

Heading back out of the booth, Rihanna turned around one more time, "Make sure you call me, Beca, I'm not gonna be happy if I don't get a call!" she joked before disappearing into the crowd.

When she was gone Beca hastily set up a play list and ran down the steps and through the people to Jesse. "Oh God no," she moaned when she saw Bumper was there along with a few of Jesse's other friends.

"Ah, Beca Mitchell, I can only assume that 'oh God no' was meant for me?" he simpered after getting another drink. There was a glint in his eyes that had never been there before and it made Beca extremely uneasy.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bernard," she answered before turning to Jesse. "Why the hell is he here?"

"Aw come on, Bec, he's no that terrible-"

"Yeah he is. He's an asshole." Jesse, pulled Beca closer to him and kissed her softly as she complained about his friend before pulling her up onto his lap.

Right then, Chloe walked over to refill Jesse's drink, "Oh, are you talking about Bumper?" she asked curiously.

The subject of their conversation stared opened mouthed at them, "I'm right here, losers, I can hear everything you're saying."

"So?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"Whatever. So, Beca, are you going to tell us what you were talking to the queen of S&M about?" and there was that glint in his eyes again that made Beca shift uncomfortably.

"She wanted to know if I would like to work with her sometime," she answered dully.

Chloe smiled proudly at her best friend, "Yeah, Becs, finally making it!" She winked and chuckled before moving on to the next customer.

"I would think you of al people would have 'made it' by now," Bumper commented. "I guess you're a little behind in the talent aspect-"

Turning around Beca glanced at her boyfriend, "Could you punch him again?"

* * *

**Alright guys. Sorry this chapter is slightly boring at the end. I had the first part written weeks ago but this last part was sort of like the transition to the big turning point in the story, so it had to happen. Lo siento! Hope you weren't too disappointed with this and Im pretty sure I can get the next chapter out much quicker next time because I know what I want to happen! Thank you all so much for the support and the reviews, it means so mich to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest: **Thank you! Sorry you had to miss it :( I tried to get it out as fast as I could, but scheduling didn't permit that. Seriously though, I have no clue where that would be weird :) It jumps forward a little in this chapter, but you'll see what happens with Beca and Mitchell within the next couple chapters!

**CaskettJeca: **Your review just inflated my head to like ten times its normal size hahaha. But thank you so much! That means so much to me, you don't even understand! Also sorry, I think I updated way quicker than last time, but it was still awhile. Ill try to get the next one out quicker. Thanks for the review :)

**Guest: **Thank you! You'll see what happens with Mitchell Hardict in a couple chapters. Keep reading :)

**rdprice29: **Hahahaha Thank you that made me feel better about putting up a filler chapter. Aw thanks, I love writing them together, that's some of the funnier stuff I come out with I think. Theres some more adorableness for Beca and Jesse in this chapter :)

**Thecurlingiron: **I haven't received it yet! Francie is like a funny name anyway so you know...yes the thing with the thing is coming in pretty soon well spotted amigo. Im pretty sure that jesse might punch him, I wouldn't mind that haha

**LM808: **Thanks so much!

**Kerbear82:** Glad you weren't disappointed! There I didn't wait as long haha :)

**Waffles Rock: **Thanks!

**Guest: **hahaha I love making people laugh until they cry. It makes me so happy hahaha jk

**Gossipssweetlips: **Probably might do a couple dates, but this chapter is pretty important for Beca and Jesse so I'm not sure. Mitchell stuff will come in the future!

**GabbyAbby: **hahaha I feel that lazy with life sometimes. BUt totally do the lightsaber thing. I vote yes for that hahaha. Aubrey will be playing a big part in the future! So get excited for that :)

**Loverbug: **oh thank god I didn't ruin it. normal best friends hahahaha :) I'm very good at tricking you although the writing thing could be a contributing factor (fingers crossed that's what it is) YAYY Im glad you like the chapter! I feel like a bumper punch might arrive in the future hahaha. this one is sooner than before!

**Guest: **Thank you soooo much! SOrry for the wait again

**Kate8790: **Wow I feel honored then! Thank you so much for reading :)

**LizzyRose1: **Thanks for understanding :)

**Bellabear9898: **Thank you! Sorry its been awhile again!

**alright kiddos! this takes place 2 months later, its a big moment for Beca and jesse! SO woohoo. Sorry for the wait again but the next couple chapters are gonna be good! I think Chloe's wedding will probably be the next one and then some more intense chapters! Anyway Thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate it!**

* * *

**2 Months later**

Christmas tree needles littered the hardwood floor, leaving a speckled green trail from the front door to the tree's final resting place by the wall length windows in the living room. Five stockings hung from the mantel piece above the empty fireplace with a huge plate of gingerbread men sitting beside them while Christmas carols floated out of the radio filling the apartment with cheery songs.

"For we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. Candles in the window, carols at the spinet," Chloe mumbled the lyrics under her breath as she circled around the tree, occasionally adding an ornament to an empty branch. A small crease appeared in between her eyebrows whenever a thump could be heard from Beca's room, but she continued on with her decorating.

Stacie on the other hand was belting out the last lyrics to the song as loud as she could without a care in the world while she skipped around hanging homemade snowflakes on the windows. "AND WE NEED A LITTLE CHRISTMAS, RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTE. WE NEED A LITTLE CHRISTMAS NOW!" With a finalized pat, she finished hanging up the last snowflake and turned around to face Chloe with a huge grin spread across her face, "I love Christmas." Bounding over to Chloe and Josh she scooped up a few ornaments of her own to add to the tree, "What's wrong with you, Red?" she asked after noticing the dejected look on Chloe's face.

"It's just, this is going to be our first Christmas without Beca in five years. It's not going to be the same," she pouted, hanging another ornament on the quickly filling branches.

"Think of it this way, Chlo, we're gonna have so much more food," Stacie offered when Beca's door opened and the brunette herself appeared, dragging a suitcase. "I mean, our lovely little house elf practically eats enough for three people," affectionately she hit Beca's butt as she walked by, earning a glare from the girl, "now we won't go hungry on Christmas!"

After depositing her luggage in the foyer, Beca reluctantly cracked a sarcastic smile while heading back to the living room, "Am I only a bottomless pit to you, Stacie, or are we actually friends?" Biting off the head of a gingerbread man she had plucked off the mantle, she joined the other three by the tree to help finish decorating.

"You ask that as you eat a cookie."

"Its delicious, here." Beca held the body of the cookie out to Stacie who bit off the arm. "Seeee," she pointed out before cramming the rest of the cookie into her mouth with a smirk. After taking a huge gulp, Beca cleared her throat, "Well, if it's any consolation, Chlo, I will miss you jumping on my ovaries to wake me up Christmas morning."

"I suppose the thought will partially fill the hole in my heart," Chloe said dramatically as she clutched at her chest. "Or I can just jump on Josh in the morning and completely forget about you." Her blue eyes danced happily as she joked around with her tiny best friend.

"Ouch," both Josh and Beca commented at the same time in response to Chloe's harsh words.

For the next 10 minutes the four of them continued to decorate the tree while they sang along to the carols playing. Just as Beca was beginning to wonder where her boyfriend was the door slid open and she turned around hopefully. Instead of the usually grinning face that she was expecting she was met with the broad smiles of two blondes. Luke and Aubrey strode down the steps into the living room, arms full of presents, hands clasped together, laughing about something they had just said.

Even thought they weren't who she had been hoping for Beca smiled happily at her friends. Yes, even Aubrey was included in that. Over the past two months the two girls' friendship had secretly blossomed. As far as anyone else know, they had just finally stopped acting like fighting children in public. However, over weekly visits to Starbucks they were secretly turning into each other's best friend and closest confidant. In true Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen fashion, they had both agreed if either one of them spilled their secret the other was legally allowed to murder them.

"Happy Christmas, everybody!" Luke yelled loudly before hugging Stacie and Chloe and getting Beca in a headlock. The two struggled with each other for a few minutes with Beca trying to get free and Luke trying to mess up her hair. Everyone else laughed as they watched the manager and his talent interact with each other.

Beca growled as she tried to pry Luke's arm off her, "Get off me, asshole."

"Say uncle, Becs," he laughed loudly before she managed to get in a well aimed punch at his gut causing him to groan and release her head. Straightening up Beca fixed her shirt and smirked evilly at her manager. "Alright, Becs, kudos to you," he grunted, still trying to catch his breath, before he went to shake Josh's hand by the tree.

After hanging their stockings on the mantle Aubrey walked by Beca to hug Stacie and Chloe, "Nice one, Beca," she whispered before she got to the other girls. "Umm...that's a nice sweater, Stacie," she said uncertainly after a few seconds of completely staring at the sweater and seeing nothing else. It was extremely tight, much like everything else she wore, navy blue with white polka dots, it had red, white, and navy blue Christmas patterned stripes, and Stacie's favorite (Aubrey's least favorite) part the white reindeer that were humping on the front.

"Thanks!" Stacie answered brightly, "my mom got it for me a couple weeks ago!" Aubrey continued to stare at her with her mouth hanging open, shocked and at a loss for what to say next. Then Stacie added with a chuckle, "You should see the one she has!"

"I think I'd rather not," Aubrey awkwardly whispered.

"Well," Chloe clapped her hands together to break the awkward silence that followed, "now that Stacie has successfully managed to sexualize Christmas, who wants to put the star on the top of-"

"No!" Beca piped up after hurriedly swallowing the mouthful of cookie she had. "We have to wait, Jesse's not here yet."

"Whoa, calm your tits, we'll wait then," Chloe answered before skipping over to the couch and curling up in Josh's lap. "When are you guys leaving anyway?"

"In about five hours, so he needs to hurry the hell up!" aggravation laced her voice as she slumped down beside Stacie on the love seat. The other girl jumped at the opportunity and pulled a very reluctant Beca into her lap.

"You two are getting really serious," Aubrey causally commented after depositing their presents under the tree and picking up a gingerbread man on her way to Luke. Beca shifted uncomfortably in Stacie's lap and mumbled something incoherent into her sleeves.

"Huh. Well aren't you all just lucky," Stacie said from behind Beca, "you're all in love and shit and I'm just over here-"

"Fucking every guy in sight."

"Having sex with rando guys."

"Sleeping around," Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey all suggested at the same time causing everyone but Stacie to laugh uncontrollably.

Glaring at the girls around her, Stacie sighed heavily, "I was going to say being single, but apparently you guys have other ideas."

"What happened to that Donald guy, Stacie?" Josh asked curiously while he ran his fingers through Chloe's fiery locks. "I thought you guys were good together."

It was Stacie's turn to look uncomfortable now, so Beca spoke up for her, "Things were getting too serious for Ms. Conrad, so they are now strictly friends with benefits," she nodded to finalize her statement.

"Er, how do you know that?" Luke questioned.

"Her room is right next to mine," she leaned in and whispered loudly, "I hear everything."

Finally after what felt like ages (to Beca) the front door slid open again, this time reveling Jesse. "Sorry I'm late you guys, my boss wanted to have lunch." He grinned happily when Beca hurried over to him for a kiss. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, weirdo," she grinned back.

The next four hours were spent finishing the tree (star included), eating a shitload of food, and unwrapping presents. Stacie, of course, got everyone extremely inappropriate yet secretly useful gifts that made everyone blush and quickly stuff their gifts back into the wrappings. Aubrey got Beca a Starbucks gift card and new headphones while she received a whole new set of mac makeup brushes from Beca. Everyone thought these were extremely and uncharacteristically thoughtful of both of them, but decided not to breach the subject.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly; Chloe paraded around in the new shoes Josh bought her, Beca and Luke drooled over the vintage records Chloe had given them, Jesse carefully examined every page of the book on the creation of the Harry Potter soundtrack he'd gotten from Luke, while Aubrey, Stacie and Josh all watched A Christmas story.

All too soon Jesse checked his watch and realized the time, "Beca, we better go if we want to make our flight." All of the girls in the room groaned in protest at this realization. "Oh come on, you guys, you live together its not like you'll never see each other again."

"Jesse's right," Luke stood up stretching, "babe, we better get going. We've got dinner with your parents in a little." Grabbing Aubrey's hand he pulled her up beside him and kissed her on the forehead. "If we're late to that we're buggered-"

"STOP SPEAKING BRITISH!" Stacie yelled indignantly from where she was laying on the couch. "THIS IS AMERICA, LUKE, AMERICA! WE SAY FUCKED INSTEAD OF BUGGERED. FUCKED, OKAY? FUCKED!" she was a tiny bit drunk.

"I think its kind of sexy."

"Oooooh like Aubrey's opinion matters! She's already fucking him...or is that buggering, Luke? Itssss not. It's fucking." Stacie slurred the answer to her own question before dropping her head back onto the pillows on the couch. Chloe giggled into Josh's chest while Aubrey's face turned a light shade of pink.

Beca finally stood up with Jesse, Aubrey and Luke, "Yeah okay, Stace, go to bed. You're drunk and its only 5-"

"I'm...I'm not drunk, Chloe."

"My name's Beca, not Chloe...so you know-" a low rumbling snore issued from the couch. "She just drank away her feelings on Christmas Eve." Beca shook her head in disbelief, "Alright, well Merry Christmas everyone-" she was cut off when Chloe threw herself on the smaller girl. "Jeez, Chlo, its only a week." She glanced with wide eyes at her boyfriend who was chuckling at her obvious discomfort as she patted Chloe's shoulder.

"But its our first Christmas apart in five years," she sniffed into Beca's shoulder.

"Just think about the 20 Christmases we spent apart before we lived together. And, um, then think about two years before that when we didn't even know each other for 18 years."

"I'm just gonna miss your tiny sarcastic ass."

"My ass will miss you too, Red. Take a picture of it if you want, then your separation anxiety wont be so bad," Beca smiled at her watery eyed best friend.

"I-I-I would like a picture of your ass, Beca," Stacie, who had suddenly regained consciousness, stammered from the couch.

Finally with the help of the drunk, Chloe managed a laugh, hugged both Beca and Jesse tightly, and wished them a merry Christmas. "I love you, Becs, now take your ass and go get on that plane."

After a quick goodbye to everyone else Beca and Jesse quickly made their way to LAX to catch their flight.

* * *

**3 hours later**

The rental car pulled into a snowy drive and came to a stop. Jesse cut off the engine as snow swirled around their vehicle and glanced over at Beca. She was anxiously staring up at the house in front of them with her mouth slightly open. Christmas lights that were decorating the outside of the house reflected in her wide eyes as she thought of every bad thing that could happen. This was officially the biggest step she was taking in her relationship with Jesse and she was terrified.

Rubbing his hands together as cold started to seep into the stationary car, Jesse cleared his throat to get Beca's attention. "Alright, now they're really excited to meet you-"

Beca's head snapped around at the sound of Jesse's voice breaking the silence that comes with snow and smiled at him, "Are you about to give me a 'don't fuck this up' speech?"

"What? No! Of course not!...Okay sort of, but seriously don't fuck this up." He was just as, if not more, nervous than his girl friend about her meeting his family. If Beca acted like she did around him all the time he knew his family would love her, but if she was the socially inept Beca he had met at the beginning of their relationship, he knew they were in for an interesting week.

Leaning over the console of their rental Jesse pecked Beca on the lips, "You ready?"

"With that inspirational speech in mind, who wouldn't be?" she replied dryly.

"Great," he smiled warmly at her, "that's the spirit." With that he climbed out of the car into the churning snow filled air towards her door. "Come on, babe," he took her hand in his and pulled her towards the steps.

Wrapping her jacket firmly around herself to fight off the cold Beca concentrated on not slipping up the icy steps, "Jesse, its freezing-" Her voice caught in her throat when her feet flew out from under her, luckily Jesse caught her before any damage was done.

"Always graceful, my love," he joked when she was righted again; he received a punch on the arm in response to that. "But we are in Gunnison, Colorado, Beca, so its just a little cold, you know?" Stopping at the top of the steps he kissed her temple and looked back down at the driveway that was packed with cars. "Everyone's here!" he said happily as his breath rose in white clouds around him.

Just as Jesse was going to open the door Beca grabbed his hand to stop him, "Jess. What if they don't like me?" For once in their relationship Jesse saw genuine worry in Beca's face.

"Oh no, Beca, sweetheart, they're gonna love you! You're badass Beca Mitchell. You're Mitchell Hardict! Rihanna wanted to do a track with you just after she came to your club for less than half an hour; and you did and its amazing. Plus there's this little tiny fact that I love you, Beca, and I know-"

"You love me?" one of her eyebrows was raised and she was staring at Jesse with an intensity that she never had before.

Jesse blushed and rubbed his nose distractedly, "Um...well yeah. I mean...I always have, uh, Beca." He looked down at her in time to see a small smile flick across her face before disappearing.

"Okay...Okay," she nodded her head before casually adding, "Okay. Well, I love you too, Jesse." Her pale cheeks flushed and she rubbed her hands together, "Damn, could we be anymore awkward?" she asked with a laugh.

"Probably not," he leaned down and kissed her again then stood back up with a smile. "Let's do this!"

He pushed open the door and together they walked into the warm foyer that was lined with pictures of Jesse and his siblings from various years. Loud voices and laughter pounded down the hallway from a room that was flickering with the light from a fire. "Mom, dad, we're home!" Jesse yelled down the hallway and immediately all conversation stopped in the living room.

"Come down to the living room, sweetie," a woman yelled and the conversation picked back up.

When they finally reached the living room conversation dropped again and everyone was looking at the new arrivals. "Hey, guys!" Jesse said happily leading Beca further into the room. Warmth from the fireplace washed over them and Beca felt her muscles relax slightly.

"Jesse!" A brown haired woman who Beca presumed was his mom stood up and hugged her son tightly before kissing him on the cheek. "You look great, Jess. Now you must be Beca!" His mom moved on to Beca as Jesse's dad greeted his son.

"Yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you," Beca smiled as she got pulled into a hug of her own.

"You too, sweetheart, Jesse has just told us so much about you! I'm so glad you could come stay with us for Christmas."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Swanson-" Beca responded politely before she was cut off.

"Please call me Molly!" she smiled warmly at her son's much shorter girlfriend. "I hope your parents don't mind that we stole you away?" She held Beca at arm's length and looked her over with a piercing, yet kind, gaze.

"I think my dad and Sheila viewed it as good riddance and April could care less," Beca laughed slightly and smiled at how nice Molly was.

Jesse moved back over to her side and snaked his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, mom, we did Christmas with them two days ago," he reassured his mom who was still skeptically looking at Beca. "Bec, this is my dad." He turned her towards the tall man towering over her.

"There she is! Beca, Oliver Swanson, why you're even more lovely than Jesse described," he playfully pushed his son before grabbing Beca in a bone crushing hug.

"Jesse, you're slacking in the boyfriend department," she joked once she was back on her feet, making Oliver laugh along with the rest of the room.

"HOLY SHIT, JESS, SHE'S REAL!" a sandy haired man who couldn't have been a year older than Jesse yelled after he walked into the room from the kitchen. "Bro, I thought you were gonna show up with another imaginary girlfriend," he teased his younger brother with a wide smile on his face.

"Stop being such an ass," a younger, pregnant girl with jet black hair snapped before turning to Beca. "You'll have to excuse my brother," she explained with an affectionate smile towards the man, "he's a bit of an ass wipe. My name's Reese by the way, I'm Jesse's younger sister. And that ass we were just talking about is our older brother Ryan."

"Reese, I resent that, I'm not an ass, I promise, Beca." He raised his eyebrows and nodded earnestly. "I just have ass-like tendencies that come off as charming." Winking he plopped down on the couch next to another woman and threw his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I do too." Beca laughed when Ryan leaned forward to high five her and said people like them needed to stick together. So far Beca really liked Jesse's family and she hadn't even met all of them.

"That's good, someone actually likes you, Ryan," Reese joked before she sank down in the rocking chair by the fire. "Its just a shame Jesse's dating her, or I'd say we should plan a wedding."

"Reese, be nice to your brother; people like him...occasionally ," Oliver quipped from an arm chair. The group erupted into a cheery laughter that added to the homey feeling in the room.

Jesse sat down on the couch and pulled Beca down into his lap, "Yeah, I also appreciate that you think its a shame that she's mine," he laughed at his sister who shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Anyway," the woman beside Ryan spoke up, "I'm Emma, I'm Jesse's older sister." Smiling kindly at Beca she went on, "That's my husband Wyatt helping mom with the tree. And our little boy Riley..." her voice took on a more stern tone, "the one messing with the presents." The little boy in question quickly put down the package he was shaking and skipped over to his mother.

"I'm Riley," he said proudly without breaking eye contact with Beca. "I'm 4 and I have a little sister, her name's Kinley and she's two. My mommy and daddy let me stay up late so I could see you and uncle Jesse." He smiled before he danced on his toes a little. "Jesse!" He squealed and climbed on his mom's lap so he could hug Jesse.

"Hey, buddy, I missed you!" Jesse said with his nephew still hanging onto his neck.

"I missed you too-can we play in the snow tomorrow?" he asked before he had even taken a breath.

Emma stood up, "You can, but first you've got to go to bed. Go tell everyone goodnight, bud." Riley scampered off to kiss his aunt, uncle and grandparents when Wyatt came over.

"You ready to go to sleep so Santa can come?" Wyatt asked when his son jumped into his arms after he introduced himself to Beca.

"Yes and then he can eat all the cookies!" he buried his head in his dad's neck in pure excitement.

"Hey, little dude, no waking up before 7," Ryan added as the family walked down the hall to one of the bedrooms.

"But Santa!" Riley's little voice squeaked from down the hall.

"No, Ri!" Ryan yelled again with a chuckle. "Last year he woke up at 4:37 and decided that everyone should wake up then too," he explained to Beca who laughed. "It was hell."

"You're doing good, baby," Jesse whispered proudly into Beca's ear as the rest of his family went back to talking amongst themselves.

Once again Beca playfully slapped him, "Hey I'm not completely inept at socializing! Plus I'm awesome..."

"And oh so modest," he kissed her temple lightly as three more people walked into the room with snow on their shoulders.

Molly turned from the Christmas tree at the sound of the new arrivals, ready to scold, "And where have you three been, might I ask?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping for my lovely wife," a tall dark haired man with a matching beard and an Irish accent explained before leaning down to kiss Reese. "Ah, Jesse's here!" he and Jesse shook hands before he spotted Beca who had moved to talk with Oliver. "Holy shit, he didn't make her up!"

"Bay, you're just as bad as Ryan," Reese chuckled from her rocking chair as she rubbed her baby bump.

"Jess, why does everyone in your family have reason to think that I'm made up?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Oliver laughed loudly, "This one's a keeper, Jesse!" He patted her on the arm and winked at his son.

"Its because Jess's girlfriends always would break up with him before we got to meet them. But, I'm Bay by the way and its good to see you're real." He smiled at Beca with a set of white teeth before hugging her. The longer Beca spent with Jesse's family the more she liked them more than her own; April was seeming practically psychotic by this point.

Molly was fussing over the last two remaining people; a 19 year old girl and boy. "You two promised me you wouldn't be out late in the snow-"

"Mom, we weren't even driving. Bay drove the whole time." the boy groaned.

"You still would have done well to text me-"

"We're sorry, mom," the girl answered earnestly. "We will next time, now can we go meet Beca?" Molly nodded her head and kissed both her twins on the cheek before sending them towards their father and Beca.

"Hey, Beca!" The girl spoke clearly; Beca couldn't help but think she was the spitting image of Jesse. "I'm Giuliana and this is my brother Carter," the boy waved half heartedly before rushing off to his brothers' sides. "Sorry he's weird."

"He would like my sister then," Beca joked.

"So is it true that you worked with Rihanna?" She asked sitting down next to Beca on the couch.

"Um, yeah-"

"Holy shit. What was that like?"

"pretty cool I guess."

She opened her mouth to ask yet another question when Jesse walked over. "How many questions has she asked so far?" he asked before kissing his youngest sibling on the cheek.

"Shut up, Jess." She acted like she was offended.

Jesse ignored her, "Bec, you wanna go to bed? God knows Riley will be up early tomorrow."

"Oh sure." She stood up after hugging giuliana and Oliver. "Night everybody it was great to meet you!" Everyone chorused a goodnight and Molly got up.

"Beca, sweetie, I hope you don't mind bunking with Jesse," se smiled knowingly as she led Beca upstairs to more rooms. Jesse had gone to the car to get their luggage.

"Not at all. Thanks for everything, Molly!" She added when they got to jesses door.

"You're welcome, dear. Sleep tight," closing the door she left Beca to glance around jesses childhood room. There were movie posters papering the walls, music books lining shelves, along with a collection of sports memorabilia. Beca smiled at the thought of a young Jesse spending his time in here. She sank down onto the bed and waited patiently.

Finally the door opened and Jesse clambered through with their bags. "Hey, babe!" he dropped their bags and knocked her over so he could lay on top of her. "I love you." He kissed her hard, glad to finally celebrate their relationship.

"I love you too," she laughed before kissing him back. "Sodid your family like me?"

"Mhm," he mumbled into her neck. "More than me I think." Getting off of her he stood up and stripped down before crawling under the covers. she quickly pulled out her pajamas and slipped them on before crawling in beside him. "Night, Beca." He kissed her forehead.

For once Beca felt like she was part of a family (a huge family) that was whole and happy. There wasn't any divorced problems, evil step mothers, or Aprils. Rolling over she breathed in Jesse, she couldn't believe just how much that annoying guy from her club had made her happy.

He was miraculously already asleep, snoring lightly with his arms tight around Beca. "I love you," she whispered again.


	13. Chapter 13

**LizzyRose1: **Thanks! It was sort of a spur of the moment decision to write the story in that direction.

**Kerbear82: **hahaha yay warm fuzzies! Well this is the second half to the Christmas one so prepare to get even more warmer and fuzzier haha :) Thanks I try! :)

**GabbyAbby: **dude, you're preaching to the choir. I have to admit I was watching elf while I was writing that so I have to agree if Christmas could get here already I would be perfectly fine with that. You got them all! Ahh Stacie, I love writing her hahaha shes always interesting. Sorry about the wait! Ive been busy with school and work and everything else like living, but here's the chapter!

**Gossipssweetlips: **Thank you! :) I'm not sure what will happen with Stacie and Donald at the moment, but who knows! I have no clue what Beca got Jesse because I suck at presents, but I said what Jesse got her. Thanks for reading!

**toolazytologin: **Thank you so much! I'm glad I can make some one happy with my story :)

**LM808: **Aw thanks :)

**Lover-bug: **Thanks! I wish my family was Jesse's family. My life would be awesome then haha. I think the secret friendship with Aubrey is going to be important in a few more chapters, but for now its pretty funny considering the two of them haha. Oh my gosh that sweater is real and my friend Anna has one hahahahahaha. Go ahead keep saying it for all the chapters :) haha thank you meg awesome best friend :)

**Princessnina070: **Yay! Thank you :)

**BittyAB18: **The internet always blame the internet hahaha. Oh my osh I finally wrote Benji into one of my stories and he creeps me out...I guess that's my subconscious conveying my inner feelings for him. Oh well. They could totally do it, like a side business for when they're not at the club. YOU'RE WELCOME IT WAS ALL FOR YOU HAHAHA :) I wish I had a Chloe and Jesse's family, then I would have great life. YES! I finally scared someone's sleeping dogs with my writing; my life is complete! April is coming back in the next chapter maybe! Hahahahahahahahahah seriously laughed out loud about "poor Molly's vajay-jay" Oh...he sounds lovely haha. You can live vicariously through this Riley :) If I can fit it into the story I will try my best just for you hahaha. Oh God you went there with Benji and now I cant unsee it. I cant...

**Jessicayip792: **Aw thank you so much!

**HHer-PitchSlap-HOA: **Thank you!

**OliviaB13: **Your review made me smile a lot so thank you :) also thanks for giving it a chance! There will be a wedding coming up too by the way ;)

**You guys are amazing I'm just gonna get that out there right now. Like seriously I've been so terrible about updating lately and the fact that you guys leave reviews all the time and favorite my story makes me feel really guilty so go you guys! Anyway I'm so sorry for the wait. Ive been really busy, but the worse part is I wrote this like three weeks ago and hated it and then I realized it wasn't as terrible as I thought it was (Thanks AJ you were right again) so here it is. On the bright side I now know exactly was will be happening in the next three to four chapters and I'm really excited about them so that means Ill actually want to write them! (Case in point I was not excited about this chapter and it took forever) So anyway hopefully Ill get those out way quicker. I apologize again for the wait and thank you all so much for continuing to read, review and support me and this! I love you guys!**

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and cold. The faint sounds of bare feet slapping freezing hardwood were followed by the clink of pots and pans and the mouthwatering smell of frying sausage. Riley's shrill voice, asking his grandma when he could wake everyone else up, pierced through Jesse's door from downstairs in the kitchen. The rest of the house was completely silent.

Jesse was still fast asleep, well he wouldn't be for much longer, but for now he was still sprawled out on his back, his mouth slightly open, Beca's left arm thrown haphazardly over his chest, shivering occasionally because his girlfriend had yet to understand the concept of sharing. He stirred slightly in his sleep when a cloud shifted away from the sun, allowing blinding white light to pour through the window into his childhood room. After a few minutes the glare from the sun had reached a brightness where only those with their heads shoved under two pillows (Beca Mitchell) could possibly go undisturbed; Jesse's eyelids fluttered slightly before finally cracking open against the blinding light.

Stretching he reached over to pull his share of the covers away from Beca when her hand slapped him lightly in the face, "Don't even think about it," she warned in a hoarse whisper from under her pillows before grabbing all of the covers and making a nest for herself; apparently she had been awake for awhile. Jesse had learned fairly quickly in their relationship that Beca was not a morning person, her dad had confirmed that she never had been, and Jesse was beginning to think she never would be. He grumbled in response and rolled over so he was closer to her, maybe she wouldn't bite off his head if he tried to cuddle with her for warmth.

He had just managed to worm his way under the covers and wrap his arms around her waist when she rolled over to face him, "It's freezing," she whispered, snuggling down into his chest with her teeth chattering. Huh. So maybe she was feeling particularly nice this morning. He wasn't objecting though; smiling he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"It is the middle of winter...in Colorado."

"Mmm." Beca didn't care too much for the cold, having spent her entire life in either Georgia or California, but she supposed she could grin and bare the freezing temperatures for Jesse and his family.

Peeking around the sheets and Jesse's chest she glanced around his room one more time. "I like your room," chuckling, she then added with a smirk, "I didn't know you played sports." Her eyes fell on a shelf in the corner of his room that was crammed with trophies and metals, etched with dates ranging from 1993 to 2007. Below the shelf, each on its own hook, were three helmets: one for baseball, one for football, and one for hockey. Next to the helmets a pair of ice skates were tied together, looped over a hook, reflecting the bright light that was pouring through the window. Her eyes slid from the shelf to the corner of the room where a bat bag and a hockey stick were leaning against the wall.

"No need to sound so surprised!" Sending a joking glare in her direction, he added, "Not only am I an extremely accomplished musician, but I also happen to be an amazing athlete." Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he glanced over at the shelf, tucked a loose strand of hair behind Beca's ear, and slid out of bed.

Beca rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand so she could watch Jesse, a small smile played across her face before she dryly said, "I think we have a problem with modesty in this relationship."

"Modesty. What is that?" Jesse asked distractedly making Beca laugh while he began opening the drawers to the dresser that was standing against the left wall. "Yes," he said under his breath when he opened a drawer and found what he was looking for. Pulling out a hoodie that read "Gunnison High School Varsity Football" and a pair of baseball socks he turned victoriously to Beca holding out what he had found. "Here."

"Oh, wow, I'm so glad you put so much time and thought into my Christmas present," she mumbled, taking the socks and sweatshirt gingerly in her hands.

"They're for you to wear, dumb ass," he promptly responded with an affectionate tone. Beca flipped him off with a smirk before wrestling herself into the clothes, thankful for the additional warmth they provided.

A loud shuffling noise could be heard outside the door as all of Jesse's siblings, Bay and Wyatt made their way down the hall to the stairs. A singular pair of footsteps stopped outside of Jesse's door before a loud thud sounded against the wood while the rest continued towards the stairs. "Bro, don't call your girlfriend dumb ass, she's not gonna want to sleep with you anymore," Ryan's voice echoed through the door, but even through the wall Beca could feel the sarcastic smile that was grazing his features.

A chuckle spilled out of Beca's mouth when once again Reese's voice rang crystal clear as she reprimanded her older brother, "Leave him alone, dumb ass, at least he's having sex. You are having sex, right, Jesse?" Jesse blushed furiously and offered an apologetic glance over to his girlfriend who was laughing in bed when another pair of footsteps came back up the hall and joined the others.

"Reese, you can't just ask people if they're fucking each other!" The eldest Swanson's tone took on that of a mother, "There are children in the house!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't say fucking?" Ryan suggested casually. Beca and Jesse heard the slap of skin on skin and he added, "It was just a suggestion."

"Ryan's right, Em. Oh God I think I just threw up saying that-" Reese coughed for a few minutes before they could hear her again while Jesse was slowly turning more and more red as he frantically pulled on a pair of pajama pants over his boxer briefs before his brother and sisters could further embarrass him. "And plus its not like I'm gonna ask it that often. Ryan never gets laid and you're all mommy-" she never got to finish saying exactly what Emma was because Jesse had succeeded in putting on pants and was determined not to find out.

The door was thrown open revealing the three Swansons standing in a group outside the room, "You guys, stop worrying about my sex life!" Jesse hissed, cutting off his younger sister as he glared at the group. Beca ambled over to his elbow, chuckling when she saw the indignant looks on Jesse, Reese and Emma's faces.

Only Ryan looked slightly amused.

"But I want to know all the positions and how lon-" Ryan was silenced when Jesse playfully pushed him into the wall. The girls rolled their eyes while their brothers continued to wrestled with each other.

"YOU GUYS, MOM SAYS GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW AND STOP ARGUING OR SHE'S KICKING ALL OF YOU OUT INTO THE SNOW FOR THE REST OF THE DAY," Giuliana yelled from the bottom of the stairs before skipping back into the living room. Immediately, with the threat of their mother in mind, the group of five made their way down the stairs talking cheerfully amongst themselves.

The living room was once again filled with the orange glow from the fire and the cheery voices of the rest of the family. And Beca, for the first time since she was 5 years old, was a part of a Christmas without yelling, stepmomsters, or divorce.

The whole room had chorused a loud "Merry Christmas" when they arrived and Riley had squealed loudly that he wanted to open presents now.

"We have to do stockings first, Ri," Wyatt calmly told him from the couch as Emma sat down beside him. In his lap was a tiny girl with long curly brown hair, she looked as if she had just woken up and wasn't quite ready to be opening presents; Beca assumed that this was Kinley and waved at her with a small smile. The little girl blushed and turned around to bury her face in her father's neck so she could hide from Beca.

"Huh. Someone more socially awkward than me."

"Its sad that you can only hold that over a two year old," Jesse whispered in her ear before pulling her into his lap when he sat down in the rocking chair by the fire. "I still love you though."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Everyone continued chatting for a few minutes, occasionally Riley would ask if he could open his presents again, but so far he was unsuccessful.

After about five minutes his patience had seemed to reach its breaking point and he pulled out the big guns. "Grama, can I have my stocking?" he had rushed over to Molly and was holding onto her legs as he pleaded for his stocking.

Glancing at Emma who shrugged she smiled down at her eldest grandson, "Oh, alright then, Mr. Impatient." A small cheer was uttered and Riley followed her to the mantel to retrieve the stockings that were stuffed to the brim. "You have to help me first, Riley," taking down the first one she handed it to the little boy, "Give that one to your mom." Riley happily scampered around the room depositing stockings in everyone's laps and giving his to Wyatt to hold. Finally Molly pulled down the last one, "And Beca's!"

Her face flushed red; she hadn't expected to receive anything from the Swansons, "You didn't have-"

"Don't be silly, dear," Molly said, handing the packed stocking to Beca with a smile. "I was more than happy to do it. Alright, Riley, Kinley, get to work!" The two kids who were now sitting on the floor beside Carter and Giuliana immediately dug into their stockings; pulling out candy, toys and countless other small gifts.

Peering into her own stocking Beca spotted a lifesavers candy book, black nail polish, homemade fudge, and what seemed to be a blue pair of knitted gloves along with a hat and a scarf. After discovering everything else that was residing in her stocking she knew that Jesse had definitely informed his mom on even the smallest details of her personality.

It took two hours for all of the presents to be unwrapped, but finally the last present had been opened, a mountain of crumpled wrapping paper had replaced what had been a mountain of gifts, and breakfast was being served in the dining room.

Everyone filed out of the living room into the dining room except for Beca and Jesse. As soon as the last person had whipped around the corner Jesse leaned down and crashed his and Beca's lips together, "I love you," he whispered when they finally broke apart. Getting down on his knees he rummaged under the tree for a few seconds before pulling out a box wrapped in red and white paper. "So, um, here you go," he smiled weakly at her from where he was on the floor.

"Oh God no, Jesse, stand the fuck up," Beca urgently whispered. Her eyes had grown wide and her stomach had begun to churn at the sight of her boyfriend of roughly 3 months down on one knee. This was about to become the most awkward vacation of her life and she had lived through the vacation in Barbados when she and April had walked in on her dad and Sheila when she was 16 and then had to proceed in telling her 7 year old sister what they were doing. She still felt like pulling an Aubrey whenever she thought about that one.

A look of pure confusion washed over Jesse's face and he glanced around for a few seconds before realizing what was freaking Beca out. "Oh," he laughed loudly, "no, I wasn't about to ask you to marry me. Are you crazy?" He stood up with the box in his left hand, "Here." He pressed it into her palm, watching as the color slowly drained back into her face after what had quite nearly been a heart attack.

She quickly pulled the paper off and pried the top off it. Inside was a Mitchell Hardict CD and some earplugs. "I'm not sure what's better this or the hoodie," she joked after flipping over her CD and examining the back. "But, um, thanks, Jesse." She laughed and tossed the CD back into the box.

"So, here's the story. I was having a shitty time finding you something so I thought I might as well get you something I knew you would like-"

"Great taste in music by the way," she interrupted with a smirk.

"Thanks. I thought so." He kissed her again, "Truth is I'm giving you your present later," he winked before kissing her again.

"Um, mom and dad wanted to know when you two were coming," Carter's ears turned red when he caught Beca's eye. He cleared his throat and quickly left the room.

"Thank you, so much, Jesse," pecking him on the lips she slipped her hand into his, "I'll give you yours when we're alone," she whispered before they joined the rest of the family in the dinning room.

* * *

"Come on, Bec!" Jesse motioned for her to follow him and she shook her head furiously. There was no way in hell she was going to do that, absolutely no way.

"Beca!" Bay was motioning too, they were both insane.

"Go to hell," she yelled back at them. "Hey!" A snowball had flown through the air and hit her in the chest, one glance around proved the culprit to be Ryan who was doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Ryan, you're such a jerk!" Giuliana stooped down to quickly form a snowball and launch it back at her brother, it hit him square in the face. "Yes!" she hissed under her breath before glancing sideways at Beca. "You should really try it, you know. It'll relieve some tension." She bent over again and straightened up a few seconds later to hand Beca a snowball.

Pulling back her arm Beca carefully aimed at her unsuspecting target. After waiting for the perfect moment, she catapulted the snowball as hard as she could in Ryan's direction, mere seconds later it smashed into his face and exploded into a cloud of white fluff. He let out a grunt and fell over backwards while Bay and Jesse made fun of him, "She's got an arm! She's got an arm!" Bay yelled to no one in particular.

"Huh. That was oddly satisfying." Beca liked Ryan, she really did, but she had never been one to take anyone's bullshit. Wiping the snow on her new gloves onto her jacket she cleared her throat and then crossed her arms to watch Ryan slowly get up off the ground. The snow next to her crunched and she turned to see Wyatt, Emma, Riley, and Kinley arrive.

"Nice aim," Wyatt said in awe. "Did you play in school?"

"Ah, yeah, for like a year, but then my mom and I moved around a lot so...it kind of got hard to stay on one team," he eyes moved from Wyatt back to Jesse hwo was calling for her to come with him again. "Not gonna happen!" She yelled once again before leaning down and making yet another snowball and launching it at him. It soared through the air right on course, but he just managed to move out of the way.

He smiled his goofy smile and cupped his hands around his mouth, "You know I'm persistent, Bec."

"Hell if that's not true," she mumbled to herself making Giuliana and Emma laugh.

"So how many times did he ask you out?" Emma asked, looking up at Beca as she laced up Kinley's ice skates. Wyatt and Riley had already joined the others out on the ice for the Christmas day tradition of a hockey game between the family. "I heard only twice, but Jesse likes to make himself sound cooler than he is." She smiled to herself and patted her daughter on the bottom when she finished lacing up her skates, "You wanna go with daddy?" Kinley shook her head and plopped down in the snow at her mom's feet. She had yet to say anything in front of Beca.

Tearing her eyes away from the middle of the pond where Jesse was already facing off with Ryan she turned to answer, "Um, I don't know, like 8 times I think. He asked me out every day for a week before I finally gave in." Both Giuliana and Emma burst out laughing at this information, "He serenaded me at my night club the final time, so I thought what the hell might as well give him a shot."

Giuliana gasped for breath before spluttering, "If Ryan and Bay ever find out about that they'll never let him live it down." She glanced out on the ice to watch Riley skating around with his tiny hockey uniform and helmet on. "Ugh, dad's gonna make me go out there and kick all their asses again," she sighed, before slipping on her helmet and skating out to meet the boys on the pond.

"He really likes you, you know?" Emma informed her as casually as she could. "He's never talked about a girl as much as he has about you," she raised her eyebrows and rested her chin on the end of her hockey stick. Beca thought this was going to be the "break his heart and I'll break your face" speech.

"I...I-he's great," she decided on saying after a few seconds passed. She could feel Emma's eyes boring into the side of her head, but was at a loss of what to say next.

"You're different than the other girls he's dated," Emma plainly stated, still staring Beca down. "Kind of cut off from everyone else." Beca really liked Emma, she was cool so far, seemed to be a great mom, wife, daughter, and sister, but she had no clue where the hell this was going. "I don't know, its seems like you keep things bottled up inside and you've got things you don't want anyone to know..." she paused, Carter skidded to a halt in front of Riley and the little boy stumbled and fell. "Carter Andrew Swanson, if you hurt him you're gonna regret being born," she yelled at her youngest sibling.

"Chill out, Emma," he yelled back after helping up his nephew and dusting him off.

She continued to watch her son skate around, steal the puck from Ryan who wasn't paying attention, and slowly make his way to the goal. When he'd taken his shot she turned back to Beca who was suddenly feeling very clammy, "You open up with him though, when you guys are alone, I saw you this morning." She paused again and Beca started to feel some of the clamminess going away. "Just don't...don't hurt him, Beca, because I like you, and I like you guys together. You're making him happier than he's been in awhile, so I'd feel really terrible if I'd have to take this hockey stick and shove it so far up your ass it would come out of your mouth." All of this was said without eye contact being broken, and for once in her life Bad Ass Beca Mitchell thought she might have peed herself.

"Anyway, do you mind watching Kinley? I don't think she wants to skate and Reese is staying inside." This sudden change in subject took Beca by surprise, but she nodded and watched as Emma skated off to go play with her family.

The game had officially started now, the teams had been divided, the positions had been dealt out, and the puck had dropped. Jesse won the face off against Bay and had immediately sent the puck to Wyatt who out skated his wife and skidded to a halt in front of Oliver to pass it off to Giuliana. She wrapped around the goal, sent the puck over to Wyatt who passed it to Jesse. In between the goalposts Carter thought Giuliana still had the puck and was taken by surprise when he heard Jesse take a slap shot and then the sound of the puck hitting the back of the net.

"Carter!" Ryan yelled skating over to his brother, "What the hell? G always does that to you on the first play," he cuffed his brother's helmet and skated back to face off against Jesse.

"That was for my beautiful girlfriend even though she wont come out here and play with me!" Jesse pointed over to Beca, a grin stretching across his face before he slammed his stick on the ice and won the second face off.

Beca and Kinley watched all of this in companionable silence. Every once in awhile Kinley would dig the edges of her skates into the snow and make little trenches, but then she would go back to sitting with her hands in her lap. One time when Emma scored she clapped, but still didn't say anything. After awhile Beca kind of forgot she was there, she was so enamored in watching the game after all, so she was surprised when she felt a small poke to her side.

Looking over at the little girl beside her she saw that she had made a little snowman and wanted to show Beca. "That's really good," she told her with a smile, Kinley remained silent. God damn it she would get this kid to talk to her before this trip was over, if she could deal with April she should be able to handle Kinley, right? "So do you like to skate?" Silence. "Your Uncle Jesse wants me to, but I'm not very graceful." More snow trenches. "When's your birthday?" Sniff. "Mines August 9th." At this Kinley got up and skated away. It was official, a two year old who had been walking for only a year was a better ice skater than she was.

After an hour the game was "tied" and everyone was tired and annoyed. While the rest of the family trooped back into the house with their skates slung over their shoulders and their sticks in hand Jesse skated over to the edge of the pond where Beca was standing, still wearing her skates that had yet to touch the ice.

"You having fun?" he asked after skidding to a halt in front of her.

"Definitely. Plus you look really sexy when you're playing hockey," she kissed him and then leaned away from the edge of the ice, careful to avoid any possible mishaps.

He winked and then grabbed her waist, "Come on, just one time around, Bec."

"No way in hell."

He chuckled, "Too bad, babe." He pulled on her waist and she scooted forward onto the ice. "See its not that bad," he skated backwards with Beca wearily sliding after him.

"If I break anything-"

"You won't. Plus I'm gonna give you your real present!" Stopping in the middle of the pond he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a skinny box. "There you go, my love."

Trying to act like she wasn't excited she slowly peeled off the wrapping and wiggled the top of the box loose. "Oh my God," she whispered, pulling out the necklace she had pointed out to Jesse the second week they had started dating. "Jesse," she carefully examined it before kissing him again. "Thank you so much!" Throwing her arms around his neck she crashed her lips against his, "You're the best."

"Oh," he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "It was nothing." Jesse glanced down at her smiling face, "You're welcome, hobbit," she pushed him in retaliation to the nickname and fell over backwards on the ice.

Laying on her back, still clutching the necklace and its box she stared wide eyed up at Jesse, "Fuck the winter."


End file.
